


Parvus Merlin - El pequeño Merlin [Español]

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kid Merlin (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Merlin sufre un pequeño accidente que le convierte en un niño de aproximadamente cinco años. Mientras Gaius trabaja en un antídoto, Arthur se compromete a cuidar de Merlin, sin saber que se embarcará en una semana de locos en la que, gracias a este niño tan extraño y familiar, podrá llegar a conocer mejor a su sirviente y comprender qué es lo que realmente siente por él.Este es relato ameno lleno de Arthur siendo protector, de Merlin siendo Merlin, y de los dos siendo el mejor dúo que nos haya dado jamás la televisión. Contiene pollos que aparecen por arte de magia, niños demasiado sinceros, príncipes queriendo que se les trague la tierra, confesiones veladas, cuentos antes de dormir, secretos enquistados y dudas angustiosas. Aparecen Gwen siendo el alma más buena y generosa de Camelot y Lancelot y Gwaine siendo los grandes amigos que siempre son. El resto de los caballeros, Gaius y un Uther venido a menos completan la escena.Aviso: en esta historia todo el mundo adora a Merlin. A ver, ¿acaso no va de eso la serie original?(Los hechos podrían encuadrarse en el año transcurrido entre los acontecimientos narrados en el final de la temporada 3 y el comienzo de la temporada 4)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Praefatio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy nueva por Archive of Our Own, pero siempre me ha gustado escribir. Descubrí Merlin durante la cuarentena, y se ha convertido en una de mis series favoritas (y en una pequeña gran obsesión). Merlin y Arthur me han llegado al corazón y, lo que es más importante, me han despertado de nuevo las ganas de escribir. Por fin, me he animado a compartir algunos de mis trabajos.  
> A pesar de que he visto la serie en inglés (y por eso para mí son Merlin y Arthur, no Merlín y Arturo), me siento más cómoda escribiendo en castellano, aunque no descarto traducir alguno de mis trabajos en el futuro. Pero de momento siento que mi lengua materna me ofrece muchas más posibilidades, y me gusta expresarme en ella.  
> ¡No hay muchos trabajos en castellano, así que espero que le llegue a algún hispanohablante y le guste! Eso sí, soy española, y por tanto está escrito en el dialecto de España (¿castellano?), así que si sois de otro país probablemente os chirriará alguna expresión. ¡Aun así, me gustaría mucho que lo leyerais y me dieras vuestra opinión!  
> ¡Gracias!  
> -  
> Hi! I'm new in AO3, but I have always loved writing. I discovered Merlin during quarantine, and it has become one of my favourite series (and my current obsession). Merlin and Arthur hold a very especial place in my heart, and they have motivated me to write again. Even though I always watch the series in English, I feel more comfortable writing in Spanish, although I do not dismiss the idea of translating some of my works in the future. But, for now, I just feel that my mother tongue offers me more possibilities.  
> I don´t know if any English speaker (or any speaker of any different language) will ever read any of my works, but if you are considering it let me tell you that reading in a different language is a great way to learn it! In fact, I have learnt many vocabulary thanks to reading fanfiction in English. So, give it a chance!  
> Thank you!

Gaius supo que Merlin no estaba maquinando nada sensato cuando, al entrar en su consulta, el chico le recibió cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo con excesiva celeridad y expresión culpable.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Merlin antes incluso de que Gaius llegara a comentar nada.

El galeno se limitó a mirarle alzando una ceja. Merlin se encogió bajo el característico gesto de Gaius, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Vale, escucha. Estaba pensando, y sé que no te va a hacer demasiada gracia al principio, pero solo escucha, por favor, que debería practicar los hechizos que envejecen.

Gaius no contestó. La ceja lo hizo por él.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me convertí en el viejo Dragoon el Magnífico para librar a Gwen de las acusaciones de brujería? Sí, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres decir cuando por poco acabas en la hoguera porque no fuiste capaz de revertir el hechizo sin mi ayuda? Sí, ahora que lo dices, sí que lo recuerdo —dijo Gaius con sequedad.

—Sí, verás, a eso precisamente me refiero —explicó Merlin con una alegre sonrisa y bailando por el cuarto hasta situarse frente a una mesa y adoptar su mejor expresión de vendedor de humo—. No salió muy bien, pero es un hechizo muy útil, ¿verdad?

Gaius no respondió. Solo se cruzó de brazos y le miró con desaprobación.

—Sí, porque me permitiría hacer magia en presencia de Arthur en caso de necesitarlo sin que él me reconozca. Estaría bien perfeccionarlo, ¿eh? Practicar. Para que salga mejor en el futuro.

—Ajá.

—Sí. Sí, y verás había pensado que hoy podría ser un día perfecto para hacerlo porque hoy, sí, agárrate, hoy, ¡Arthur me ha dado el día libre!

—¿Sí?

—Sí, y, además, mira, tienes razón, puede que envejecer no sea muy buena idea. Así que, como te aprecio y tengo muy en cuenta tus opiniones, he pensado que puedo probar con otro tipo de encantamiento. Parecido, pero a la vez totalmente diferente. Esta vez, había pensado probar a convertirme… —Hizo una pausa para darle emoción—. En un niño

Gaius dejó que las palabras de Merlin calaran en él hasta que se sintió capaz de dar una respuesta lo suficientemente serena.

—Para qué, exactamente, Merlin, ibas a necesitar convertirte en un niño —dijo por fin, con la paciencia de un santo.

—No en un niño muy pequeño. De doce años o así. A ver, he de decir que ser un anciano no fue muy agradable, lo siento de veras, Gaius, pero es cansado y duele todo y no me encuentro lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar magia con todo mi potencial. Pero, si soy un niño, tendré energía de sobra. Y puede que Arthur esté dispuesto a ejecutar a un anciano si las cosas salen mal, ¿pero a un niño? Vamos, conozco a Arthur mejor a mí mismo. Arthur nunca sentenciaría a muerte a un niño. Ni siquiera lo encarcelaría. Créeme. Así estaría a salvo.

Gaius suspiró de nuevo.

—¿En cuántos idiomas necesitas que te explique los mil motivos por los que esto es una muy mala idea, Merlin?

—¡Pero si es una idea genial! Escucha, ahora no tenemos la presión de necesitar que salga bien. Solo vamos a probar, aprovechando que hoy no tengo que trabajar y que tenemos tiempo para revertirlo si algo sale mal. Además, siendo niño podré volver a mi yo habitual sin problema, estoy seguro. Ser viejo me sentó fatal, Gaius, fatal, te lo digo. Pero cuando era niño… Uf, Gaius, deberías haber visto las cosas que hacía ya de niño, sin haber estudiado hechizos ni nada. A los doce años era una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza. Pregúntale a mi madre.

Gaius resopló y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Nada de lo que diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Merlin le miró y negó con la cabeza, intentando no sonreír demasiado descaradamente.

—Bien, bueno. Pongámonos a ello, pues.

—¡Genial! No hace falta que nos pongamos a nada, mira, ya lo tengo aquí todo preparado —dijo Merlin alegremente, señalando un bol que había estado ocultando estratégicamente tras su espalda—. ¿Listo?

—No.

—No seas gruñón. Vamos allá… No te preocupes —añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada que brillaba emocionada—. Todo saldrá bien… _Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum…_

Todo salió mal.


	2. Día 1 p.p.M (post parvum Merlin)

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Arthur se dirigía despeinado, sin arreglar y con aire casi desesperado hacia el torreón de Gaius. Tenía prisa, y estaba a punto de entrar en la consulta sin llamar cuando la voz de Gaius lo detuvo a escasos pasos de la puerta.

—¡Doce…! ¡Doce, decía! ¡Cinco diría yo! ¡Y ahora, por supuesto, eres demasiado pequeño como para ser capaz de arreglar esto! ¡Y tengo que sacarte yo las castañas del fuego, como de costumbre! ¡Cuándo madurarás! Más nos vale que Arthur no te descubra en este estado, porque entonces…

Sorprendido, confuso y muerto de curiosidad, Arthur pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—Sire —saludó sir Leon respetuosamente y sin hacer preguntas al pasar por su lado.

Al otro lado de la puerta se hizo el silencio, y Arthur comprendió que el saludo de su caballero había delatado su presencia. Así que no se anduvo con más rodeos y abrió la puerta.

—Gaius, ¿dónde está Merlin?, ya sé que le había dicho que tenía el día libre, pero había olvidado que…

Arthur calló y miró a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo había percibido un rápido movimiento en la puerta del cuarto de Merlin. Gaius, por su parte, le miraba con expresión sospechosamente inocente y un extraño rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Gaius? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todo perfectamente, sire, gracias. Eh, ¿decíais…?

—Siento estropearle su día libre, pero necesito a Merlin con urgencia. Ahora. Ya. ¿Dónde está?

—Ah, lo siento. —Gaius le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que a Arthur le pareció bastante impostada—. Me temo que le he enviado a recoger unas hierbas, y no creo que vuelva hasta mañana.

Arthur inspiró hondo. Conocía muy bien ese tono apaciguador de Gaius. Estaba acostumbrado a esas excusas bien intencionadas que siempre trataban de cubrir a su sirviente cuando a este le apetecía escurrir el bulto. Normalmente lo pasaba por alto, pero esta vez _algo_ —siendo “algo” Gaius hablando a voces en un tono que solía reservar para Merlin—, le decía que Merlin no andaba muy lejos. Y no se iba a escaquear así como así.

—¿Está en la taberna? —quiso saber, alzando la voz.

—No, no. Está haciendo recados. Bueno, supongo que si termina pronto es posible que pase el resto del día en la taberna, ya que hoy era su día libre, pero…

—No —dijo Arthur con tranquilidad, caminando hacia la habitación de Merlin—. ¡Vamos, Merlin! ¡Sé que estás ahí, idiota!

Llamó a la puerta educadamente.

—¿Ves esto que estoy haciendo? Esto, querido Merlin, es llamar a la puerta. Ahora ya sabes lo que es para cuando, en un futuro, te pida por favor que tú también lo hagas.

No hubo respuesta. Arthur suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la puerta.

—Escucha, Merlin, siento que no puedas coger el día libre hoy. Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. Te daré dos a cambio cuando… cuando pueda dártelos. Pero hoy vienen emisarios de Nemeth, y necesito vestirme y estar presentable y… —Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Gaius y bajó la voz—. Y ayuda para escribir el discurso. Por favor.

Merlin siguió sin contestar, y Arthur sintió que se le agotaba la paciencia. Así que, sin andarse con más rodeos, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de su sirviente. Para su sorpresa, estaba vacía.

—¿Merlin?

Arthur habría jurado que lo encontraría allí… Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y darse por vencido cuando escuchó algo parecido a un resuello proveniente de… ¿debajo de la cama?

—¿En serio? —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Merlin, tienes exactamente cinco segundos para salir de ahí debajo si no quieres que te saque yo a rastras y te lleve directo al cepo.

Nada. ¿Se podía ser más cabezota?

—Uno. Dos. Tres…

Se oyó un frufrú y la cama tembló ligeramente. Arthur se cruzó de brazos, listo para saludar a Merlin con su mejor cara de pocos amigos. El ceño se le desfrunció y la mandíbula se le quedó colgando tontamente cuando, de debajo de la cama de su sirviente, salió un niño pequeñísimo llevando las ropas de Merlin. El pequeño se estiró lentamente, le dirigió una fugaz mirada avergonzada, sorbió por la nariz y agachó la cabeza. Arthur le contempló en silencio, sorprendido. Por algún motivo, el crío llevaba la ropa de Merlin, que le quedaba enorme. De hecho, debía de haber perdido los pantalones y las botas, pues solamente llevaba el estúpido pañuelo rojo y la blusa, que le cubría las pálidas y delgaduchas piernas hasta el nacimiento de los gemelos. No se le veían las manos, enterradas como estaban entre tanto centímetro sobrante de tela. El cabello del niño era negro como el carbón y tenía la piel pálida. Cara delgada, enormes ojos de color añil, labios carnosos, orejas respingonas… Era la versión en miniatura de Merlin.

—Qué… —farfulló Arthur.

—Ah, sire, este es M… Martin. Es… el… sobrino de Merlin.

—El sobrino de- Gaius, Merlin no tiene ningún sobrino. No tiene hermanos, maldita sea. ¿Quién es?

—Sí, eh, eso pensábamos. Él creía que era hijo único. Pero resulta que tiene una hermana de la que…

—Gaius —interrumpió el niño muy bajito, alzando el rostro para mirar a Arthur con expresión mortificada.

Y Arthur le reconoció. Bueno, para ser exactos, ya tenía sus terribles sospechas, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del niño, ya no le quedó ninguna duda. Conocía esos ojos demasiado bien. Se le heló la sangre.

—¿Merlin? —dijo, mirándole con incredulidad.

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Arthur dio dos dubitativos pasos hacia delante.

—¿Me… Merlin? ¿Eres tú?

—Hola, Arthur —saludó Merlin con timidez, rascándose un brazo.

*

—¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Arthur contemplaba a aquel Merlin en miniatura sin llegar a creérselo del todo. El niño le miraba con seriedad, pero no dejaba de juguetear con las enormes mangas de la ropa que, ya de por sí, acostumbraba a quedarle ancha.

—Gaius, ¿por qué mi sirviente tiene de repente unos…? ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis años?

—Cinco, creemos —concretó Gaius con un suspiro.

—Cinco. Ya. ¿Y cómo… cómo puede ser que de repente tenga _cinco años_?

Merlin los miró a ambos con nerviosismo y comenzó a morder la manga de la chaqueta.

—No hagas eso, Merlin, es asqueroso —se quejó Arthur. El niño le miró, pero no dejó de hacerlo.

—Veréis —comenzó Gaius tras un carraspeo—, resulta que anoche Merlin vio a dos hombres de aspecto sospechoso merodeando por el castillo y decidió seguirlos. Sus intenciones no eran buenas. Se dirigían hacia vuestros aposentos, sire. Merlin trató de impedir que entraran y, al parecer, por lo que recuerda, le atacaron con algún tipo de encantamiento que probablemente habrían preparado para vos. Lo siguiente que recuerda es… ser así.

—Eso —confirmó Merlin asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza y escupiendo una manga ahora arrugada y bastante chupeteada.

Arthur le miró con desagrado.

—¿Y por qué iban a querer convertirme en un mocoso así?

—Bueno, sire, dado que escaparon sin ser vistos, solo podemos especular. Pero, en el estado en que se encuentra vuestro padre, convertiros en un niño pequeño sería un buen modo de dejar a Camelot sin un heredero funcional durante muchos años.

Gaius y Merlin intercambiaron una mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Arthur enterró la cabeza entre las manos, agobiado.

—Arthur… —dijo Merlin con aquella voz tan aguda, pasándole una manga sobre los hombros. Una manga llena de babas, recordó Arthur, pero no hizo nada para rehuir su contacto. Suspiró y se descubrió el rostro para poder mirar al niño. A ese niño que le contemplaba con la misma mirada brillante e intensa de Merlin. A ese niño que, demonios, era Merlin.

—Lo siento mucho, Merlin —musitó Arthur, alzando una dubitativa mano para acariciarle el rostro, aún sin entender cómo era posible que aquel niño minúsculo fuera su sirviente.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —inquirió él, confundido, rascándose distraídamente la mejilla que Arthur le había tocado.

—Porque yo era su objetivo. Yo soy el que tendría que ser ahora un niño pequeño, y no tú. Es mi culpa, y lo siento.

Merlin negó con la cabeza con tanta furia que sus orejas, que parecían más grandes que nunca, se agitaron graciosamente a ambos lados de su cabecita.

—No, eso no es verdad. Además, mi deber es protegerte. Y lo he hecho bien, así que me merezco al menos tres días libres —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sacando a relucir dos tiernos hoyuelos—. Y, además, tampoco habrías notado gran cambio. Ni tú ni nadie. Normalmente ya eres como un niño de cinco años enorme.

—¡Eh! —protestó Arthur soltando una carcajada y dándole un toquecito en el costado que hizo que el niño se encogiera y se riera a su vez.

—Chicos… —les llamó al orden Gaius.

—Sí. Perdón —dijo Arthur, sentándose recto y adoptando un gesto serio—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para devolverle a la normalidad? Puedes curarle, ¿verdad?

—Eso estaba intentando averiguar cuando habéis llegado. Tengo que revisar mis libros. Espero encontrar algo en alguno de ellos.

—Bien. Entonces te dejaremos para que puedas trabajar tranquilo.

—¿Me… _dejaréis_? —inquirió Gaius alzando la ceja.

—Sí. Eh… Yo… cuidaré de Merlin —dijo Arthur dirigiendo al niño una sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato.

—¿Seguro, sire? —preguntó Gaius, con aspecto preocupado—. ¿Estáis seguro de que sabéis cómo cuidar de un niño?

—¡Yo no soy ningún niño! —protestó Merlin—. No necesito que me cuide nadie…

—Bueno, no puede ser muy distinto de cuidar al Merlin de siempre. Y eso ya lo hago continuamente.

—No, eso no es cierto. _Yo_ soy el que cuida de _ti_ —apuntó Merlin, enfurruñado.

—Ya, claro.

—Que sí…

—Chicos… Perdón, sire… Perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿qué pensáis hacer con él exactamente? ¿No tenéis que recibir a unos emisarios?

—Sí, claro. Por eso voy a dejarlo con Gwen.

—¡Qué! —se indignó Merlin—. ¡Pensaba que _tú_ ibas a cuidar de mí!

—Bueno, puede que al decir _yo_ , me refiriera más bien a _nosotros_. Además, ¿no decías que no necesitas que te cuide nadie?

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, te quedarás con Gwen y serás un niño buenecito, o no te volveré a dar un día libre nunca más.

—¿Nunca más? ¡Nunca me has dado un día libre, pedazo de clotpole! ¡Me has arruinado el único que me has dado en cinco años!

—¿Sí? Pues ya puedes esperar otros cinco años, porque…

—¡Chicos!

—¡Qué! —gritaron los dos al unísono, la aguda voz de Merlin superponiéndose a la de Arthur.

—Si me permitís una sugerencia… En mi humilde opinión, sire, antes de nada habría que hacer algo con esto… —dijo, señalando elocuentemente el atuendo de Merlin.

Merlin se miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Yo no soy _esto_ , soy una persona! ¡Aunque sea un niño!

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Gaius. Definitivamente, hay que hacer algo con _esto_.

*

Poco después, Arthur arrastraba a Merlin a través del castillo, pero no avanzaban todo lo rápido que le habría gustado. Las cortas piernas del niño no podían seguir su paso, y al parecer la cura de edad no había remediado la torpeza patológica de Merlin —si fuera posible, Arthur diría que la había agravado—, pues el niño no dejaba de tropezar una y otra vez con su ropa de aspecto descomunal.

—¡Madre mía, qué grande eres! —exclamó Merlin admirado, mirándole de arriba abajo y tropezando una vez más—. Eres mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. ¿Has crecido?

—No, Merlin, lo que pasa es que ahora _tú_ eres _enano_ —le recordó Arthur con impaciencia.

—¡Ah! Sí, será por eso. Es verdad. Eso quiere decir que… ¡Madre mía! ¡Normalmente _yo_ soy así de grande! —se maravilló Merlin—. Y más todavía, porque yo era incluso un poco más alto que tú…

Arthur arrugó la nariz.

—Espera, eso no es cierto. No eras… No _eres_ más alto que yo.

—Sí que lo soy.

—NO.

—Un poquitín. Admítelo.

—N…

Merlin tropezó por enésima vez, y Arthur se preguntó, vagamente preocupado, si de tanto tirar de su bracito podría llegar a arrancárselo. El príncipe suspiró con una mezcla de exasperación y resignación, y se detuvo para ayudarle a remangarse la camisa.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —siguió diciendo Merlin innecesariamente emocionado, porque, al parecer, su versión infantil tenía tanta incontinencia verbal como el Merlin adulto. O tal vez más—. ¡Arthur! Y si tú me pareces alto… ¡Arthur! ¡Percival debe de ser algo así como un gigante! ¡Arthur! ¿Y si no le llego ni a las rodillas? —Merlin frunció el ceño, ligeramente preocupado, y le agarró repentinamente de la mano—. Arthur, a lo mejor me asusta un poco —añadió en un susurro.

Arthur sonrió y le apretó la mano en un gesto reflejo.

—Tonterías. Percival es más bueno que el pan. Es de mí de quien te tienes que asustar, como no te calles un poco. Y ahora andando, y de prisita.

Merlin se rio, y de algún modo se las arregló para tropezar en el primer paso que dio al reanudar la marcha, a pesar de que llevaba la túnica remangada. Arthur le miró con estupor y, soltando un juramento, se rindió y le cogió en brazos. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar niños en brazos, así que, con cierta incomodidad y un inoportuno rubor tiñéndole las mejillas, lo acomodó como pudo.

—Jesús, tienes los pies helados —masculló con un escalofrío, y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotárselos para que entraran en calor.

Se preguntó qué nivel de falta de decoro alcanzaría aquello en la escala de dignidad real.

Al fin y al cabo, aquel niño pequeño que tenía hielo en lugar de pies no dejaba de ser el idiota de su sirviente. Era _Merlin_ , recordó, y el rubor aumentó de intensidad. Miró de reojo al niño, a quien, en cambio, aquello parecía resultarle perfectamente normal. De hecho, se estaba revolviendo en busca de una postura más cómoda, como si ir en brazos de Arthur fuera algo que hacía todos los días. Cuando se encontró a gusto, comenzó a observar a Arthur con detenimiento. Arthur sentía su mirada escrutadora a apenas unos centímetros de su cara, y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sintió las manos del niño rozando su rostro. El aliento se le bloqueó en la garganta.

—Hoy no te has afeitado —constató Merlin, estudiándole con cuidado—. Picas —añadió, soltando una risita.

Arthur carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno, es que el idiota de mi sirviente no ha podido ir hoy a trabajar.

—Ah, claro, lo siento —dijo el niño alegremente, sin dejar de acariciarle la cara concienzudamente. Después, sin previo aviso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó su rostro al de Arthur para restregar su suave mejilla contra la barba del príncipe.

—¡Cómo picas! —rio Merlin, moviendo su mejilla izquierda contra el pómulo derecho de Arthur.

Algo dejó de funcionar en el cerebro de Arthur. Era difícil conciliar la imagen de aquel niño cariñoso y espontáneo con la de Merlin, _su_ Merlin, es decir, su _sirviente_. Era extraño, porque solo de pensar en el Merlin de siempre haciendo aquello Arthur se quedaba sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía bastante aceptable y normal que lo hiciera un niño de unos cinco años al que Arthur, casi de forma instintiva, quería ya. Bueno, tal vez _querer_ lo que es _querer_ no, pero sí diría que le tenía bastante cariño. Pensándolo bien, tal vez su dignidad principesca estuviera aún intacta.

—Pero tienes el pelo muy suave —siguió diciendo Merlin, enterrando los dedos en el cabello que caía sobre la nuca de Arthur—. Mmm y huele muy bien.

Arthur sonrió al notar sus deditos acariciándole el pelo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que será por esos potingues para chicas que siempre insistes en echarme por la cabeza durante los baños.

—Ah, claro —asintió el niño complacido—. Qué suavecito es.

Y, con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur, aunque no dejó de pasarle las manos distraídamente por el cabello. Resultaba agradable tener a Merlin tan cerca, se dijo Arthur, y no podía negar que le inspiraba una gran ternura sentirle tan pequeño e indefenso. Arthur sintió la súbita necesidad de estrecharle con más firmeza y de dibujar círculos con la palma de la mano en su delgada espalda. Cosa que hizo sin plantearse cómo de digno era aquello. 

—Venga, vamos rápido a ver a Gwen antes de que alguien te vea. Porque si ese alguien es Gwaine y te reconoce… Me va a matar.

Merlin se rio contra su cuello.

—Qué dices… Gwaine no te mataría nunca.

—Bueno, a ti te da miedo Percival y a mí, ahora mismo, me preocupa un poco la reacción de Gwaine.

—Bobadas. Gwaine no haría daño ni a una mosca. Es como un perro. Ladra mucho, pero muerde poco.

—Merlin, por muy bueno que sea un perro, lo más probable es que ataque si le pasa algo malo a su familia.

—Sí, pero no le ha pasado nada a su familia —razonó Merlin jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

—Te ha pasado algo a ti. Y toda su furia canina recaerá sobre mí.

Merlin se rio de nuevo.

—Gwaine es el mejor.

A Arthur le comenzaron a arder las mejillas.

—Gwaine. El mejor. ¿En serio?

—Ajá. Pero no te hará nada, no te preocupes. Lancelot se encargará. Lancelot entenderá. Lance es el mejor.

—Ah, ¿ahora todos son los mejores?

—Sip. Todos menos tú —dijo el niño sacándole la lengua—. Oye, te has puesto rojo —añadió, ligeramente preocupado, deteniendo su masaje capilar para tocarle la cara con un dedo.

—Cállate, Merlin.

*

—Oh, Dios mío. OH, DIOS MÍO. ¿Merlin? ¿Es Merlin? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Merlin? ¿Merlin Merlin?

La reacción de Guinevere fue la esperada. Arthur fue asintiendo estoicamente con la cabeza a cada una de las histéricas preguntas de la chica.

—Merlin Merlin. Sí. Es… Bueno, es un pequeño inconveniente, ¿verdad? —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa forzada. Sintió la mirada de desaprobación de Merlin clavada en él.

—Oh, ¡pero mírate! —exclamó Gwen, centrando por fin su atención en el niño—. ¡Por favor, pero si eres una ricura!

La chica se arrodilló y tomó de las manos a Merlin, mirándole de arriba abajo en una especie de éxtasis amoroso.

—Oh, mi pobrecito, ven aquí —dijo, atrayéndolo hacia así para abrazarle.

O, más bien, asfixiarle, pensó Arthur, observando cómo Gwen estrechaba a Merlin contra sí con fuerza y le balanceaba de un lado a otro. Merlin luchó por liberar la cabeza, y cuando lo logró lanzó una mirada suplicante a Arthur.

—Sí, eh, Gwen… Creo que a Merlin le gustaría poder respirar. Sabes, los niños también lo necesitan.

—Oh, sí. Claro, lo siento —dijo ella, apurada—. Merlin, cariño, no te preocupes. Te vas a poner bien. Ya lo verás. Y, mientras, yo puedo cuidar de ti. Claro que sí —dijo con fervor, mirando a Arthur—. Yo le cuidaré.

—Muchas gracias, Gwen, pero no necesito que nadie me cuide en realidad —dijo Merlin con dignidad, lo que al parecer a Gwen le pareció más que adorable, a juzgar por el “aaw” que se le escapó.

—Pues claro que no —resopló Arthur poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, en ese caso solo te haré compañía —propuso ella con una sonrisa.

—Mmm no, no hace falta. Vámonos Arthur —dijo el niño enérgicamente, tomándole de la mano.

—No, espera, Merlin, tienes que quedarte con ella.

—¡Arthur! —se quejó el niño, mirándole como si le hubiera traicionado.

Arthur miró a Gwen con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Nos das un segundo?

Guinevere asintió y dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva al niño antes de retirarse discretamente.

—Arthur, tengo que ir contigo.

—No, Merlin, tienes que quedarte con ella. Yo tengo que recibir a un par de nobles aburridos, y no puedo llevarte conmigo. Entiéndelo.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme con ella, Arthur! Me encanta Gwen, es mi amiga y todo eso, y sé que lo hace con buena intención, ¡pero se piensa que soy un niño!

—Es que eres un niño, Merlin. Lo siento.

El niño le miró con expresión compungida, y Arthur se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Espera aquí, por favor. Voy a hablar con Gwen para explicárselo todo bien, ¿vale? Y le dejaré claro que no eres un niño.

Arthur se incorporó y se acercó a donde Gwen esperaba mordiéndose el labio.

—Pobrecito Merlin. Debe de ser muy duro para él.

—Sí. La verdad es que… Gwen, no sé ni por dónde empezar. No sé qué hacer con él. Yo…

—Gaius encontrará una cura —aseguró ella colocándole una reconfortante mano en el hombro—. Estoy segura. Pero, mientras, habría que conseguir ropa de su tamaño. Martha, una de las sirvientas, tiene un niño de su edad. Le pediré algo prestado para hoy, y le tomaré medidas para llevárselas a Rosemund, que es una gran costurera, por si la situación se alarga. Y me quedaré con él el tiempo que haga falta.

—Gracias, Guinevere —le dijo Arthur de corazón—. Eres la mejor.

Ella tomó una de sus manos para besársela.

—No te preocupes, Arthur. Estará bien conmigo.

Él suspiró.

—Escucha, yo… Verás, Merlin… Quiero decir, sigue siendo Merlin, ¿sabes? Con cinco años, sí, pero sigue siendo la misma persona. Con los mismos recuerdos, y diría que casi la misma personalidad. La misma personalidad insolente y cargante y tozuda y divertida y amable y bondadosa y… Bueno, ya me entiendes. Sigue siendo Merlin, aunque esté así, y creo que le resulta bastante violento que le tratemos como a un niño, no sé. Es decir, imagínatelo.

Gwen se mordió el labio y miró a Merlin con lástima, aunque enseguida esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Arthur siguió la dirección de su mirada. A su espalda, Merlin saltaba de una baldosa a otra a la pata coja, con expresión concentrada y la lengua fuera.

—Pero a la vez, por lo que he podido ver… es realmente un niño de cinco años. No es solo que le hayan reducido de tamaño. No es un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Realmente es un niño pequeño, creo. Es… es complicado.

—Ya veo.

—Ten paciencia con él. Y no te preocupes por mi padre. Ordenaré que le atienda otro sirviente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Yo… Mmm… Debería irme ya. Sí. Será lo mejor… —murmuró Arthur, sin despegar la mirada de Merlin.

—Quieres… ¿quieres despedirte de él? —sugirió Gwen, esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa.

—Solo será un segundo.

Arthur volvió a acercarse a Merlin y se arrodilló ante él. Miró hacia el suelo en busca de palabras, y las pocas que había logrado esbozar se desdibujaron en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del niño.

—Llévame contigo, por favor —suplicó Merlin.

—Merlin, no…

—¿Y la ropa? ¡Necesitas vestirte! —dijo él desesperadamente.

—Bueno, tendré que apañármelas como pueda…

—No sabes vestirte solo, idiota. Me necesitas. No finjas que no, porque es verdad.

Arthur se mordió la lengua para evitar señalar que, probablemente, Merlin ahora no sería capaz ni de vestirse a sí mismo.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora mismo eres tú el que necesita vestirse como Dios manda. ¿Qué crees tú que opinarían los emisarios de Nemeth si me vieran acompañado de un sirviente con estas pintas?

Merlin se miró, y la expresión triste que tomó su rostro indicó a Arthur que se había dado por vencido.

—Vale. Bueno. Recuerda, primero tienes que ponerte la camisa. Ponte la roja, esa está limpia. Primero mete la cabeza y luego los brazos. Después van los pantalones, y luego la cota de malla. El protector del pecho va en la parte delantera y la capucha detrás, recuerda. Luego ya tienes que ponerte el cinturón; abróchalo en el quinto agujero. Y no te olvides de las botas, ni de la espada, ni de la capa. Y acuérdate de abrochártela bien, no se te vaya a caer…

—Vale, creo que lo tengo. Muchas gracias —le dijo Arthur con una amplia sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello.

—Y… bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con el discurso? —musitó Merlin, mirándole con preocupación.

Arthur se encogió sin poder evitarlo. Aquella era una buena pregunta.

—No te preocupes. Lo harás bien —se apresuró a animarle Merlin, colocándole una manita en el antebrazo—. Tú solo recuerda no decir demasiadas veces la palabra “cosa”, ¿vale?

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Resultaba tan tierno ver a un niño pequeño hablando con tanta seriedad de asuntos de estado… Se esforzó por recordar que aquel mocoso era Merlin, su Merlin. Su mejor am… sirviente.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo, con la mirada cargada de afecto—. Tú no te metas en ningún lío en mi ausencia, ¿vale?

—¿En un lío más grande que este? Imposible —bufó Merlin con una sonrisa.

Arthur le revolvió el cabello y se incorporó. Estaba girándose para encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando las manos de Merlin se cerraron sobre su mano derecha.

—Intenta no tardar mucho, porfa —suplicó el niño, con la mirada cargada de ansiedad.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto pueda estaré de vuelta. Y… me aseguraré de que Percival esté ocupado. Hasta que yo no esté contigo no tendrás que verle, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo el niño más tranquilo, y dejó ir su mano.

Arthur se marchó sin mirar atrás, porque algo le decía que, si volvía a ver aquella mirada suplicante en los ojitos de Merlin, no sería capaz de alejarse de él.

*

Arthur salió del salón del trono manteniendo una expresión neutra y regia hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina y se vio solo por fin. Soltó todo el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo durante el largo encuentro. Arthur nunca había sido muy amigo de la diplomacia y de todo aquel ridículo sistema en el que un puñado de nobles estirados y ávidos de poder dirigían el mundo convencidos de la importancia de mantener las apariencias y fingir ser alguien que nadie podría ser jamás. Un mundo lleno de falsas sonrisas y tensos silencios. Un mundo que, ahora, era su mundo, se recordó Arthur una vez más. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, y frunció el ceño preguntándose qué había sacado en claro de aquella pequeña función. Lo cierto es que no había prestado demasiada atención —menos aún de la habitual—, pues su mente había estado en otra parte. Concretamente, con un niño que probablemente estaba asustado y le necesitaba a su lado. Así que Arthur se había propuesto despacharlos todo lo rápido posible sin resultar descortés. Les soltó un breve discursito de bienvenida, basándose en el que Merlin le había escrito unas semanas atrás para el encuentro con Olaf. Después ellos habían empezado a hablar, todo cortesía y alabanzas, y Arthur había desconectado, distraído por la súbita presencia de Lancelot, quien no debería haber estado allí pero que entró con discreción y observó a los recién llegados con expresión crítica antes de relajarse y dirigir una inclinación de cabeza a Arthur. Y después… Bueno, Arthur había creído entender que el rey de Nemeth estaría más que dispuesto a que entre sus reinos se estableciera una alianza duradera. Por medio del matrimonio entre Arthur y la princesa Mithian, dedujo Arthur de camino al torreón de Gaius, y en su rostro se dibujó una amarga sonrisa. Sí, claro. Justo lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento. Un buen matrimonio estratégico.

—Toc toc —se anunció al llegar a los aposentos del galeno—. ¿Se puede?

—Adelante, sire.

Arthur había acudido a preguntar a Gaius sobre el remedio, pero sintió una punzada de desilusión al no encontrar a Merlin allí. Se obligó a centrarse.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

—Me temo que hay un problema, sire…

A Arthur se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, esforzándose por que la voz le sonara firme.

—He encontrado un posible remedio, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Me falta un ingrediente principal. Es muy raro, pero me temo que, sin él, no funcionaría.

—Vale. Vale. Eso puede arreglarse. Ya fui una vez a conseguirle la flor esa que solo crecía en lo más profundo de una cueva custodiada por mil seres que querían matarme, ¿no?

—Bueno, no será tan fácil…

—¡¿Tan fácil?!

—No, veréis… Esta planta solo florece en las noches de luna llena en claros en los que se haya practicado algún tipo de encantamiento o ritual mágico. Y es increíblemente efímera. El remedio debe prepararse in situ, con la flor recién cortada, o se marchitará y será inservible. Y luego está el hecho de que, si no se utiliza en la dosis precisa, ni en su estado óptimo de maduración, puede resultar mortal.

Arthur le miró sin parpadear durante varios segundos.

—Me estás diciendo que para devolver a Merlin a la normalidad hay que esperar a que haya luna llena, buscar un prado mágico y coger una flor con la que hacer una poción que probablemente le mate.

—Sí. Eso es.

Arthur tuvo que sentarse.

—Por eso, sire, había pensado que lo mejor sería… Tal vez… Había pensado que debería partir para consultar con los druidas, sire. Ellos sabrán mejor cómo encontrar la flor y cómo hacer la poción. Sé que… no os fiais del pueblo druida, pero… creo que es nuestra mejor opción. Por Merlin.

Arthur asintió con aire ausente.

—En tiempos de necesidad se requieren medidas extremas. Lo entiendo. Habrá que correr el riesgo. Por Merlin.

«Lo que sea. Lo que haga falta», añadió furiosamente una voz en su mente.

—Me temo que tendré que ausentarme, sire. En un par de días como mucho. Queda poco para la luna llena, y hay que aprovechar la oportunidad si no queremos esperar un ciclo lunar completo.

—Sí, claro. Lo entiendo. Será…

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un pequeño torbellino de pelo negro y ropas pardas.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Merlin a modo de saludo, y se lanzó sobre el príncipe sin ningún decoro, enterrando la cabeza en su estómago y dejándole sin respiración.

—¡Auch, Merlin!

El niño se separó de él de un salto y comenzó a asediarle a preguntas.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Pudiste vestirte? ¿Qué tal el discurso? Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, respira, todo bien. ¿Me ves? Sigo entero —dijo Arthur levantándose y estirando los brazos para que Merlin le viera bien.

El niño le miró con expresión crítica y tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse.

—Bueno, el peinado se podría mejorar —opinó, pasándole una mano por el cabello para aplastárselo—. Qué suavecito es.

Arthur se rio.

—¡Eh, oye, mírate! Esto ya es otra cosa —aprobó Arthur, mirándole de arriba abajo.

El niño llevaba por fin ropas de su tamaño. Botas marrones, pantalones marrones, camisa color crema, chaleco marrón. Nada de pañuelos.

—Bueno. Es mejor que nada, ¿no? —suspiró Merlin, llevándose una mano al cuello descubierto.

—Pero le hemos encargado su ropa habitual a Rosemund, ¿verdad? —intervino Gwen a sus espaldas.

Arthur dio un leve respingo; no había reparado en su presencia. Dirigió un saludo y una sonrisa a la muchacha, y ella alzó una mano en respuesta. Llevaba un bonito ramo de lilas abrazado contra su pecho, y parecía resplandecer de alegría. Los ojos de Gwen siguieron la dirección de la mirada inquisitiva de Arthur, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Ah! Mira, las ha recogido Merlin para mí. ¿No es una monada?

—Son preciosas —asintió Arthur, aunque sospechaba que no se refería al ramo. Bajó la voz para dirigirse solo a Merlin—. Bueno, compañero, veo que no has perdido el tiempo. ¿Te dejo solo un rato y aprovechas para intentar robarme a la novia?

Merlin se rio, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo intentaba ser agradecido y amable y cortés, como me enseñó mi madre.

—Bueno, pues no seas tan agradecido y amable y cortés… ¿Has visto cómo te mira? A mí nunca me ha mirado así, te lo aseguro —bromeó entre susurros.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Gwen, que contemplaba a Merlin con adoración.

—¿No? —Merlin frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros—. Ah, pues a mí sí. Antes de ser pequeño, quiero decir.

Arthur sintió cómo le colgaba la mandíbula, pero Merlin no pareció darse cuenta de su estupor.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de comer, Gaius? ¿Hay pollo?

—No.

—Pero yo quiero pollo…

—Bueno, hay coles.

—¡Qué…! ¿Coles? —Merlin fingió una arcada—. ¡No, por favor! ¡Arthur, por favor, no quiero coles! Quiero pollo.

—Las coles son buenas para, mmm, crecer.

—Arthur, no dejes que me dé coles, por favor, Arthur. A ti tampoco te gustan. No te he visto comerlas desde que soy tu sirviente. ¡Son una tortura! ¿Quieres torturarme? —gimoteó Merlin—. ¿Arthur? ¿Por favor?

—Vale. Ejem. Mmm. Te traeré pollo de las cocinas, ¿vale?

—¡Genial! ¿Comes conmigo?

—¿No?

—¡Sí! Y Gwen también. Y luego vamos a ver a los caballeros. Porfa, porfa, porfa.

Gwen miró a Arthur con una sonrisa y Arthur juraría que con expresión suplicante. Claudicó con un suspiro.

—Está bien…

*

—Muy bien, os he reunido aquí porque he de comunicaros una noticia —anunció Arthur a sus caballeros en la sala del trono horas más tarde.

A su alrededor, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine y Lancelot le miraban con expectación. La mirada de Arthur se detuvo un instante en los musculosos brazos de Percival, y no pudo evitar pensar que el brazo de su caballero probablemente abultaría más que Merlin. Y probablemente podría partirle en dos sin mayor dificultad. Era lógico que al niño le intimidara.

—Sois mis caballeros de más confianza, y espero que lo que voy a compartir con vosotros no salga de aquí —prosiguió el príncipe, mirándolos con seriedad.

Todos asintieron automáticamente, Leon con solemnidad y el resto con distintos niveles de fervor, siendo el menos convincente Gwaine, que le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. No había visto a Merlin en todo el día, y probablemente se oliera que algo no iba del todo bien.

—Nos enfrentamos a una pequeña crisis —continuó Arthur, y a sus espaldas escuchó el soplido exasperado de Merlin—. Bien mirado tal vez no sea tan pequeña —dijo más bien para sí, y después se irguió para mirar uno a uno a sus caballeros.

—Se trata de Merlin —dijo por fin.

Estudió con calma las reacciones de sus hombres. Las cejas de Leon se alzaron con genuina preocupación, Elyan entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios; los ojos y la boca de Percival se abrieron asustados; Gwaine dio dos pasos al frente y se llevó una mano al pomo de la espada; Lancelot… Lancelot, incomprensiblemente, no varió su gesto ni un ápice.

—¿Qué ocurre con Merlin, dónde está? —preguntó Gwaine con cara de pocos amigos.

Arthur suspiró.

—Aquí —dijo solamente, y se hizo a un lado.

De detrás del trono salió Merlin, con la cabeza gacha y presa de una timidez poco habitual en él. En el salón se hizo el silencio. Todos se limitaron a mirar estupefactos al niño —todos menos Lancelot, que le miraba como si Merlin fuera el Merlin de siempre—, hasta que Gwaine rompió el hielo.

—¿Merlin? Eres… ¿Merlin? ¿Mi Merlin?

Arthur encontró un tanto irritante el uso de aquel determinante posesivo.

—Sí. Es Merlin —confirmó entre dientes, y le costó un gran esfuerzo no decir _mi_ Merlin, aunque de alguna forma así es como sonó.

—¿De veras eres tú, amigo? —preguntó Gwaine al niño, ignorando a Arthur.

—Sí. Hola, Gwaine —saludó él, aventurando una sonrisa.

El caballero se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Vaya, Merlin, amigo. Los años no pasan por ti, ¿eh?

*

Tras las pertinentes explicaciones y diversas reacciones y preguntas, la atención de los caballeros comenzó a centrarse en el niño. Algo tímidos al principio, empezaron a dirigirse a él con tentativas sonrisas y palabras amables. Cuando iba a llegar el turno de Percival, Merlin dirigió una mirada a Arthur, inspiró, se cuadró de hombros y dio un paso en dirección al caballero.

—Hola, sir Percival —saludó, estirando un brazo. Percival se agachó y le tomó del antebrazo con delicadeza—. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo alto que eres. ¿No te da vértigo verlo todo desde ahí arriba? ¿No se ve todo muy pequeño?

El hombre se rio entre dientes y sonrió al niño.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo? —ofreció, tendiéndole los brazos.

Merlin dudó solo un instante, volvió a mirar a Arthur y después asintió.

—¡Vale!

Percival lo alzó por los aires y lo sentó sobre su brazo, de forma que la cabeza del niño quedó a la misma altura que la suya.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Arthur! ¡Mira qué alto estoy! —rio el niño, maravillado—. Puedes… ¿puedes andar un poco? —le pidió a Percival.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y admiró la valentía de Merlin una vez más; eso era algo que no parecía haber cambiado. Mientras veía cómo Percival correteaba por el salón cargando con aquel saco de risas, Arthur se acercó a Lancelot.

—No pareces muy sorprendido —comentó, situándose a su lado.

—Milord —saludó con respeto Lancelot—. No lo estoy. He tenido tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Gaius me puso al corriente del estado de Merlin esta mañana temprano.

Arthur parpadeó, sorprendido. Sabía que Lancelot y Merlin eran buenos amigos —muy buenos amigos, para ser honesto—, pero aun así le sorprendió saber que Gaius había acudido a él en particular. Tal vez había pensado que Merlin necesitaría su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo, Lancelot siempre había sido su caballero más atento, reflexivo y cabal, y su habitual serenidad resultaba contagiosa. Y, en fin, en más de una ocasión había podido comprobar lo mucho que el caballero apreciaba a su sirviente Era de suponer que Lancelot fuera importante para Merlin.

—Además, ya nos habíamos visto —continuó Lancelot, sonriendo al ver a Merlin caminando hacia ellos.

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó Merlin con una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas—. ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Percy es alto como una montaña y fuerte como un oso! Ha sido casi como volar…

—No me contaste que ya habías estado con Lancelot —le recriminó Arthur, un tanto dolido.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. Fue solo un momento. Le pedí que cuidara de ti durante la recepción.

—¿Qué?

—Eso—dijo Merlin, inclinando la cabeza—. Le pedí que echara un vistazo a esos emisarios para asegurarnos de que no eran malos.

Arthur recordó que el caballero se había colado en el salón del trono a mitad del encuentro.

—¿Y por qué? —dijo sin esconder su sorpresa

—Bueno, como yo no estaba ahí para protegerte… —comenzó el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur no pudo por menos que reírse. Merlin siempre estaba diciendo cosas así: yo te protegeré, tengo que protegerte, te he salvado la vida mil veces, bla, bla, bla. Arthur nunca había comprendido esa obsesión suya, ya que resultaba obvio que Merlin poco podría hacer por protegerle; es más, Arthur tenía bien claro que el que necesitaba protección era Merlin. Pero ahora, imaginar a aquel niño minúsculo y escuálido tratando de protegerle le resultaba especialmente cómico. Conmovedor, pero cómico. Sin embargo, ni Merlin ni Lancelot se rieron, y Arthur les pilló intercambiando una de esas miradas de entendimiento que él nunca había llegado a comprender. Hacían aquello a menudo, Merlin y Lancelot, y a Arthur no le pasaba desapercibido que entre ellos existía una comunicación especial, una conexión bidireccional que inevitablemente le dejaba fuera a él… A él, que pasaba casi todas las horas del día con Merlin. ¿Cómo era posible que Lancelot entendiera a su sirviente mucho mejor que él, cuando apenas pasaban tiempo juntos?

—No quería disgustarle, sire —le confió Lancelot algo después, cuando el niño se había distraído con Gwaine—. Me pidió que os acompañara, y creí que hacerlo no le haría mal a nadie.

—No, por supuesto —contestó Arthur, lanzándole una mirada pensativa.

*

Fue un día largo. Larguísimo. Un día que bien podría haber durado un siglo, según le parecía a Arthur. Cuando cayó la noche, el príncipe sentía que había envejecido varios años. Habían cenado pollo otra vez, todos juntos en el salón del trono. Merlin en medio de todos los caballeros hablando por los codos y sintiéndose en su elemento; Arthur preocupado y preguntándose qué era lo mejor para su sirviente. Gaius iba a marcharse pronto, y Merlin no podía cuidarse solo, por mucho que el niño insistiera en lo contrario. Había que encontrar una solución…

Cuando el niño comenzó a dar cabezadas contra el hombro de Gwaine, Arthur decidió que probablemente era hora de que se fuera a dormir, y como al parecer todos consideraron que escoltarlos hasta su dormitorio era una idea maravillosa, Arthur terminó encabezando una procesión de auténticos devotos de un adormilado Merlin. Los caballeros esperaron en la puerta del torreón mientras Gaius, Arthur, Gwen y Merlin entraban en la consulta. Arthur permaneció con Gaius mientras Gwen acostaba y arropaba a Merlin como si hubiera nacido para aquello, arreglándoselas para que, de alguna forma, no resultara violento en absoluto.

—Ya está. Me da que alguien va a dormir de un tirón —anunció ella sonriente al salir del cuartucho.

—¿Arthur? —llamó la vocecilla de Merlin a sus espaldas.

Arthur intercambió una mirada con Gwen, y la chica gesticuló en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Arthur negó con la cabeza, alarmado, y ella frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ve a darle las buenas noches, no seas bruto —susurró ella.

A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, lo cual resultaba bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que era el príncipe y actual regente de Camelot.

—Estoy aquí —dijo incómodo al entrar en el cuarto.

Al verle, Merlin dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro aliviado.

—Se me ha olvidado ir a prepararte la cama —cuchicheó avergonzado.

Arthur sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si fuera la primera vez…

—¿Crees que voy a quedarme así para siempre?

—Claro que no. Gaius está preparando un antídoto. Enseguida volverás a ser el mismo sirviente inútil y cargante de siempre, ya lo verás.

—No quiero ser una carga para vosotros…

—No lo eres, Merlin. Todos están aquí voluntariamente, y me parece a mí que encantados.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el niño sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Arthur se sentó en el borde de su cama.

—Pues claro. Menuda panda de idiotas. Nunca lo habría dicho, pero al parecer es ver una carita angelical con sus hoyuelos, mejillas sonrosadas y remolinos en la cabeza, y pierden el sentido. Vaya caballeros de pacotilla.

El niño se tapó la boca con la sábana para tratar de ocultar su risa, y Arthur le contempló hechizado hasta que el niño se cubrió la cabeza por completo. Había algo irresistible en aquel niño, ciertamente. Merlin siempre había sido… Había algo magnético en él. Casi todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él de un modo u otro, y Arthur no conocía a nadie que no lo apreciara. Merlin caía siempre bien, Merlin provocaba sonrisas a su paso, Merlin involuntariamente convertía a todos los que le rodeaban en sus protectores… Era casi como un superpoder. Y si ya de por sí inspiraba afecto y ternura, su versión infantil… era un arma de destrucción masiva.

—No quiero ser una carga para ti —murmuró el niño aún bajo el refugio de la sábana.

Arthur le descubrió el rostro para mirarle a los ojos de color añil y le tomó de la mano.

—No lo eres. Nunca lo serás. 

*

Al salir de su cuarto, Arthur escaneó de un vistazo la consulta de Gaius y descubrió allí al galeno, a Gwen y a Gwaine, que se había colado y husmeaba con curiosidad entre las estanterías. Arthur respiró hondo y pidió a Gwen que llamara también a Lancelot. Cuando el caballero se hubo reunido con ellos, Arthur los sentó alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la estancia y los miró con gravedad. 

—Durante la cena he estado pensando… Esta mañana, Merlin mencionó a su madre. Gaius va a tener que marcharse. Me preguntaba si, tal vez, no sería buena idea enviarle a Ealdor estos días con Hunith.

Todos le miraron con expresiones que Arthur no quiso pararse a analizar.

—¿Queréis… enviarlo con su madre? —dijo Gaius por fin con cautela.

—Es lo que quiero discutir con vosotros —contestó Arthur.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —comenzó Gwaine, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa—. ¿Acabas de decirle a Merlin que nunca sería una carga para ti y piensas demostrárselo quitándotelo de encima y enviándolo con su madre?

—No se trata de eso —aclaró Arthur intentando mantener la calma, nada sorprendido de que Gwaine hubiera escuchado su conversación con Merlin—. Se trata de qué es lo mejor para él. Seamos sinceros, ninguno de nosotros es precisamente un experto en cuidar niños.

—No creo que para cuidar a un niño haga falta ser experto en nada —opinó Gwen, hablando muy deprisa.

—Ya lo sé… Yo solo… —Arthur suspiró—. Es un niño de cinco años, maldita sea. Y tiene madre. Todos los niños pequeños deberían poder estar con sus madres…

Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando sus palabras. Arthur nunca había conocido a su madre. Arthur había sido un niño pequeño que no había podido estar con su madre.

—Sire… —comenzó Gaius, con tacto—. Hay mucha verdad en vuestras palabras. Pero Merlin no es exactamente un niño pequeño. Es vuestro amigo. Y, si le conozco tan bien como creo, pienso que lo último que desearía ahora mismo sería separarse de vos. Sería bastante cruel para él.

—No creo que sea así —comenzó Arthur—. ¿Por qué crees que…?

—Oh, vamos, Arthur —intervino Gwen, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tú le has visto? Hoy solo quería estar contigo. Esta mañana, el pobre, no hacía más que decirme… _¿Habrá terminado ya Arthur? Volvamos ya, seguro que Arthur me está esperando. ¿Crees que a Arthur le gustará que también coja flores para él?_

Arthur la miró sin decir nada, porque si abría la boca no podría evitar preguntarle por qué narices a ella le había parecido que a él no le gustaría recibir flores de Merlin (porque, dado que no había habido flores para él, suponía que la respuesta de la chica había sido esa). Y probablemente no fuera muy buena idea mostrar a sus caballeros lo mucho que aquel pequeño detalle le molestaba.

—Eso es cierto, Arthur —dijo Gwaine, mirándole con una sonrisa en los ojos—. ¿A quién llamaba Merlin cuando Percival estaba haciéndole sentir el rey de la montaña? ¿A quién ha llamado esta noche, cuando Gwen ya le había acostado? Ni a Gaius, ni a Gwen, ni a Lance, ni a mí, ni a su madre. A ti, Arthur. Yo creo que no es tan complicado de ver, princesa. Aunque yo no lo entenderé jamás, Merlin solo tiene ojos para ti, y ahora que es niño la historia no parece haber cambiado. Te necesita. A ti en particular.

Arthur abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. 

—Oídme, yo no deseo mandarle lejos —consiguió articular por fin—. Ni separarme de él. Es solo… De verdad que no quiero hacerlo. Egoístamente, me encantaría poder… Pero debo pensar en lo que es mejor para él. Tal vez el ataque fuera dirigido a él y no a mí. No tendría mucho sentido, pero no podemos saberlo con certeza, ¿verdad? Si eso fuera así… Aquí no estaría seguro. Escondido en Ealdor, estaría a salvo hasta que el antídoto esté listo.

Todos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

—Yo creo que eso es suponer demasiado —empezó Gwaine, mirándose las manos con el ceño fruncido—. Y, en cualquier caso, de ser eso cierto ya habrían conseguido su objetivo. No creo que reciba más ataques. Aquí estaría bien protegido, de todas formas. Yo me encargaría de que no le pase nada —afirmó con fiereza—. Es que yo… Sería como abandonarle. Creo que le romperíamos el corazón si lo alejamos de nosotros. Aunque sea para estar con su madre y por su propio bien. Merlin es cabezota. No lo entendería.

Arthur le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Gwaine tenía razón. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de más opiniones. Su mirada se centró en Lancelot, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio. El caballero le devolvió la mirada y, tras unos segundos de comedido silencio, carraspeó.

—Creo que a Merlin le gustaría permanecer contigo, Arthur —dijo por fin, tratándole con una cercanía poco habitual en él—. Pero eso es solo lo que yo pienso. Y creo que eso es lo que estamos perdiendo de vista. Estamos tratando de tomar a sus espaldas decisiones que deberían corresponderle a él. Al fin y al cabo, él sigue siendo Merlin. Nuestro amigo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él qué es lo que quiere?

Y, como de costumbre, Lancelot tenía toda la razón del mundo.


	3. Día 2 p.p.M

Había tenido sueños extraños, esa noche. Arthur no lograba recordar en qué habían consistido, pero al despertar sentía aún en su pecho el desasosiego y el miedo indefinido que habían dejado como posos. Se revolvió en la cama. Tras los párpados cerrados, percibía demasiada luminosidad, así que debía haber amanecido hacía rato. No obstante, Merlin aún no había ido a despertarle, por lo que no debía de ser aún la hora. Arthur se acomodó entre los cojines y ronroneó de gusto. Bien mirado, era posible que sí fuera la hora y el inútil de su sirviente simplemente no hubiera cumplido con su trabajo, pero si era así Arthur pensaba aprovechar la situación para pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera en la cama, sabiendo que podría culpar a Merlin si se perdía alguna reunión o dejaba de atender algún asunto importante… El día anterior había sido largo y agotador, eso lo sabía, aunque no recordaba aún por qué, así que no pasaría nada si dormía solo un poco más…

Y debió de empezar a soñar de nuevo, porque le parecía oír la voz de Gaius discutiendo en airados susurros con alguien, y una voz de niño que le contestaba. Prueba definitiva de que estaba soñando, porque no conocía a ningún niño, y mucho menos a un niño que tuviera la libertad de entrar en su cuarto.

—Confía en mí, Gaius, lo hago así todos los días, te lo aseguro —decía aquella vocecita que flotaba hasta él amortiguada en la bruma del sueño, y Arthur habría jurado que conocía esa voz…

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, ALTEZA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡A POR TODAS, MARMOTA DORMILONA! ¡A QUIEN MADRUGA DIOS LE AYUDA!

—¡AAAH! ¿Qué demonios…?

Alguien se había abalanzado sobre él en un clarísimo ataque sin cuartel, y ahora brincaba sobre su pecho dejándole sin respiración. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar al intruso, el sonriente rostro de Merlin apareció sobre él. Un sonriente rostro que parecía más pequeño y redondeado de lo normal.

—¿MERLIN?

—Lo siento, sire —se disculpó Gaius, situándose al lado de la cama con expresión contrita—. Merlin insistió mucho en que quería despertaros como cada mañana. Me dijo que siempre lo hacía así, yo le decía que no era buena idea, y cuando he querido darme cuenta se me había escapado…

El niño rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Es verdad que siempre le despierto así! —rio—. Díselo, Arthur. Bueno, no exactamente así. Es así, pero sin la parte de saltar sobre él en la cama

Arthur tardó un buen rato en ubicarse. No podía parar de mirar al niño, tratando de reponerse de la impresión. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado…?

—Gracias a Dios —consiguió farfullar por fin—. Solo faltaba. Por suerte, hay ciertos límites en la relación príncipe-sirviente que ni tú serías capaz de sobrepasar.

—Bueno, todo está por ver —dijo Merlin traviesamente, despeinándole el cabello.

—Esto es increíble —se quejó Arthur dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Merlin le miró con expresión crítica y le pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Mmmm, hoy tengo que afeitarte sí o sí —decidió.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Arthur con sorna, quitándoselo de encima—. Descuida, cuando quiera cometer suicidio, te pediré que lo hagas. Puede que sea más pronto que tarde…

—Ah, pero antes… —dijo Merlin colocándose al lado de la cama—. ¡El desayuno!

Arthur miró por encima del hombro de Merlin. Sobre la mesa descansaba una descorazonadora bandeja con dos huevos escalfados, un trozo de queso y una loncha de pan.

—Lo he preparado yo —afirmó el niño, hinchando el pecho orgullosamente.

—Ya veo —contestó Arthur alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento, sire —dibujaron los labios de Gaius sin emitir sonido alguno. 

—Yo sí que lo siento —suspiró Arthur.

*

La presencia de Merlin, revoloteando a su alrededor mientras Arthur intentaba tragarse aquel poco apetitoso desayuno, resultaba tan irritante como alegre. Arthur no habría sabido decir si le molestaba o si por el contrario le hacía muy, muy feliz. En cualquier caso, le brindaba una buena oportunidad para abordar un asunto que tenía pendiente desde la noche anterior.

—Oye, Merlin, ¿puedes parar un segundo? Tengo que preguntarte una cosa —dijo, apartando la bandeja.

El niño dejó de trajinar con la ropa del armario de Arthur y trotó hasta la mesa.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Ealdor con tu madre?

Al niño se le iluminó el rostro al instante, pero antes de contestar su expresión se tornó reflexiva.

—¿Tú también vendrías? —quiso saber.

Arthur frunció los labios.

—No. No, Merlin, yo no podría ir. Ya sabes que mi padre está enfermo, y ahora que he de asumir sus responsabilidades no puedo ausentarme de Camelot así como así.

Merlin asintió, y sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco, pero no perdieron ni un ápice de resolución.

—Entonces no —decidió con calma—. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—¿Seguro? Ya sabes… Es decir, yo no te necesito.

Lamentó haber dicho aquello antes incluso de haber terminado de hablar. Imaginó cómo debía de haber sonado a oídos del niño, y la confirmación no tardó en llegarle. Las lágrimas acudieron prestas a los ojos de Merlin, y el niño le miró como si le hubiera abofeteado. Arthur maldijo mentalmente. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, le costaba horrores expresar lo que de verdad sentía. Y cuando se trataba de Merlin… Con Merlin siempre metía la pata. Siempre.

—No, Merlin, oye, escucha. No es eso lo que quería decir. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que sientas ningún tipo de obligación para conmigo. Claro que te necesito. Eres mi amigo, y siempre me gusta tenerte a mi lado, ¿vale? Solo digo… que si quieres… te doy un par de días libres, como tú querías, para ir a ver a tu madre. Solo eso.

El niño le escrutó con el ceño fruncido y debió decidir que Arthur era sincero, porque al cabo su expresión se relajó.

—¿De verdad prefieres quedarte aquí? —quiso saber Arthur, empleando un tono suave.

—Sí… Si tú quieres —respondió el niño con timidez.

—Claro. Por supuesto que quiero. Claro. Si es lo que tú quieres…

—Es lo que yo quiero —aseguró Merlin, sin vacilar.

—Pues no se hable más.

*

Arthur había olvidado lo insulsas que eran por lo general las reuniones del consejo. Solo las disfrutaba de veras cuando había que abordar algún asunto militar: reorganizar las defensas, enviar patrullas de reconocimiento, preparar batallas. En esos casos, los caballeros participaban en las sesiones, y Arthur se sentía en su elemento. Se le daba bien comandar a su ejército. Tal vez fuera lo único que se le daba bien, en realidad. Pero cuando había que discutir sobre tasas, impuestos, presupuestos, cosechas, diplomacia… Aquello era harina de otro costal. Arthur nunca habría elegido tener que ocuparse de nada de eso. Tenía alma de militar, no de político. Pero era un príncipe, casi un rey, y no le quedaba más remedio que ser ambas cosas. Lo que implicaba tener que asistir a interminables reuniones que por lo general no llegaban a ninguna parte, como aquella. Una reunión que le estaba resultando especialmente insoportable, y Arthur tenía la sospecha rayana en la certeza de que se debía a que Merlin no estaba allí para poder intercambiar con él miradas de hastío, de indignación o de diversión, en función de la situación. Nunca había sido consciente de lo reconfortante, tranquilizadora y alegre que resultaba la presencia del muchacho. ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de la capacidad que tenía Merlin de iluminar una sala entera con su mera presencia?

Fuera como fuese, el príncipe había perdido el hilo de la discusión a los cinco minutos de que empezara, y ya iban por las dos horas. Seguramente, ninguno de aquellos nobles imaginaba lo lejos que estaba la mente de Arthur de allí; era experto en fingir que prestaba toda su atención a los ponentes, tenía muy ensayada la inclinación de cabeza y la sonrisa amable, y sabía cuándo debía intervenir para mostrar su acuerdo o desacuerdo. Era fácil. Todas las reuniones eran iguales. Insufriblemente iguales.

Arthur solo sabía que habría deseado estar en otra parte. Y con otras personas.

—Antes de dar por concluido este consejo, milord, nos gustaría abordar un último asunto. Ha llegado a nuestros oídos el interés que al parecer la princesa Mithian ha mostrado por vos.

—No querríamos excedernos ni parecer descorteses, pero es nuestro deber señalar que el sentir de todos los nobles es que una unión permanente entre Camelot y Nemeth resultaría muy conveniente para afianzar nuestra posición como uno de los cinco reinos más fuertes de Albión y garantizar la supervivencia de Camelot…

—Estamos seguros de que vuestro padre bendeciría una unión así, y que le haría muy feliz ver…

—Gracias. Se tendrá muy en cuenta vuestra opinión.

Arthur tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de allí en cuanto el encuentro se dio por finalizado. Cuando se deshizo del último de los nobles huyó a su habitación para ponerse la cota de malla y poder bajar a entrenar con sus caballeros. Era un incordio tener que vestirse solo, y Arthur se dijo que probablemente tendría que buscar un sustituto para Merlin hasta que su sirviente volviera a la normalidad. La idea no le emocionaba en absoluto. No sabía si podría soportar tener a un lameculos alrededor, colocándole la armadura en un respetuoso e irritante silencio. En un silencio tan desolador como aquel.

Arthur comprendió que no echaba de menos a Merlin solo porque le resultara difícil colocarse una armadura sin ayuda. Lo echaba de menos porque Merlin era la persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando salía agobiado de aquellas reuniones, la persona en quien descargaba sus frustraciones y que compartía parte de sus obligaciones como príncipe regente. Cualquier otro día, Merlin le estaría poniendo la armadura, y él se estaría quejando del atrevimiento de unos nobles que consideraban que tenían derecho a opinar sobre su vida personal. Y Merlin les habría insultado de mil modos distintos, le habría mostrado su apoyo con palabras amables y le habría animado con alguna de sus tonterías. Pero ese día Merlin no estaba ahí. Y el innegable contraste de aquel silencio se le clavaba en el corazón.

Cuando consiguió apañárselas solo, salió como una tromba de su cuarto dispuesto a reunirse con sus caballeros. Necesitaba pegarle a alguien con urgencia. Se precipitó por los pasillos con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas hasta que se topó con Gwen, que miraba sonriente por una de las ventanas. Le bastó dirigirle una mirada para que su ánimo se calmara de golpe.

—Guinevere —saludó, rodeándole con los brazos desde atrás y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Gwen se giró para regalarle una sonrisa brillante, y volvió a mirar más allá de la vidriera.

—¿Qué miras? —quiso saber Arthur, colocando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

—A Lancelot y Merlin compartiendo confidencias. Como de costumbre —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Míralos.

Arthur siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta que localizó a Lancelot y a Merlin en los jardines. Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de una gran haya, separados del resto de caballeros. Arthur frunció el ceño tratando de distinguir qué estaban haciendo. El niño parecía tener algo entre las manos, Arthur no sabía decir si era una rama, unas flores o incluso algún animal. Fuera lo que fuera, Merlin lo miraba concentrado, como si estuviera intentando hacer algo con ello. Poco después, pareció darse por vencido, porque dejó caer las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas y bajó la cabeza en un gesto compungido.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —murmuró Arthur, ceñudo.

—No tengo ni idea, pero ¿no son lo más adorable que has visto jamás? —dijo ella al ver cómo el caballero rodeaba a Merlin con un brazo, ofreciéndole su consuelo. El niño se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, sin llegar a devolverle el abrazo.

—No. _Tú_ eres lo más adorable que he visto jamás —afirmó Arthur, obligándose a apartar la vista de ellos para fijarla en Gwen.

Los dos se miraron con ternura, y Gwen por fin se rio y le abrazó. Aun con la nariz enterrada en su cabello, los ojos de Arthur volvieron a mirar más allá de la ventana y, para su alarma, le pareció que los hombros de Merlin se sacudían como si estuviera sollozando.

—Lo siento, Gwen, tengo que… ir a entrenar —se disculpó Arthur y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, corrió escaleras abajo, preguntándose, preocupado, si Merlin seguiría disgustado por la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana.

Cuando se acercaba al haya, pudo comprobar que Gwaine y Percival ya habían llegado al rescate. Gwaine había sentado a Merlin sobre sus hombros, de forma que sus alturas combinadas alcanzaban la de Percival, y le había dejado su espada al niño, que luchaba entre risas contra un sospechosamente torpe Percival.

—Ejem. ¿No os parece que eso es un poco peligroso? —les reprochó Arthur, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Gwaine alzó la mirada en busca de la del niño, y Merlin agachó la cabeza para devolvérsela.

—Yo creo, sire —comenzó Gwaine con tono casual—, que aquí el único que corre peligro…

—¡Eres tú! —completó Merlin—. ¡A por él! —exclamó, y automáticamente Gwaine se lanzó hacia adelante para embestir a Arthur con un grito salvaje.

Los tres acabaron rodando por el suelo en un amasijo de extremidades y risas.

—¡Voy a encerraros en las mazmorras! ¡Os voy a encerrar! —reía Arthur.

—Bien, así no tendremos que ver tu cara de sapo en un par de días —chinchó Merlin, arreglándoselas para acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Prefieres el cepo?

—Cállate, dollophead. Te he vencido.

—Más quisieras…

—¿Gwaine? ¿Le he vencido o no?

—A mí me ha parecido una clara victoria —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur se rio y se quitó a Merlin de encima. Se incorporó con dificultad hasta quedar sentado en la hierba, y dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Gwaine. Ningún otro caballero se habría atrevido a tratar al príncipe con tan poco respeto, pero en aquellos momentos a Arthur le parecía toda una suerte contar con Gwaine entre sus filas; todo fuera por volver a hacer reír a Merlin. Gwaine asintió con la cabeza y dio un toquecito en el hombro a Percival para indicarle que era hora de marchar. Lancelot les siguió.

—¿Te apetece comer hoy con Gaius y conmigo? —preguntó Merlin, arrodillado a su lado.

—Deja que lo adivine… ¿pollo?

—Eso espero —dijo Merlin con ardor.

—Primero tengo que entrenar.

—Vale. Yo miraré y te animaré.

—¿En serio? Tú nunca me has animado.

Merlin se encogió de hombros y le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —dijo, hinchando los carrillos y apretando los labios con emoción anticipada.

—Adelante.

—En realidad siempre te animo mentalmente —confesó Merlin, radiante.

—¿En serio? —contestó Arthur, sintiendo por la garganta una sensación similar a la de beber un trago de infusión caliente en medio de una fría noche de invierno.

—En serio. Pero no digo nada para que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Arthur echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Es imposible que se me suba nada a la cabeza teniéndote siempre alrededor llamándome idiota de mil maneras diferentes e inventando insultos personalizados para mí.

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo —dijo Merlin con traviesa humildad.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que Arthur disfrutaba de sus entrenamientos, y de lo mucho que había creído necesitarlos tan solo unos minutos atrás, le costó esfuerzo levantarse para ir a reunirse con sus caballeros. Se estaba a gusto allí, a solas con Merlin, sentados en la hierba, sin más.

*

—Me ha dicho Rosemund que ya tiene listas tus ropas, Merlin —anunció Gwen mientras comían en el torreón de Gaius—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a recogerlas esta tarde?

El niño se encogió de hombros y asintió a la vez. Antes de volver a centrarse en su plato de pollo guisado con verduras, sus ojos volaron y se posaron en Arthur durante un milisegundo.

—Por fin, una nueva noticia —dijo Arthur—. Esas ropas prestadas son bastante deprimentes, ¿sabes? Vamos, acaba rápido para que podamos ir cuanto antes a por las nuevas.

La cabeza de Merlin se alzó como movida por un resorte, y la luminosa mirada que le dirigió calentó el corazón de Arthur.

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Bueno. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Es eso, o pasarme toda la tarde estudiando los presupuestos de este trimestre. Así que, por favor, si me dejas ir contigo… Te lo agradecería.

—¡Sí! Sí, por supuesto. No te preocupes. Yo te salvaré.

Arthur pensó en lo fácil que le resultaba hacer feliz a Merlin desde que era un niño. Y también en lo poco que le había costado comprender qué le hacía feliz. Desde la conversación que había mantenido con los amigos más cercanos de su sirviente la tarde anterior no dejaba de preguntarse si… Bueno, si Merlin normalmente disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Si era feliz, solo estando a su lado. Porque, si era sincero consigo mismo… A él sí le ocurría.

*

Lancelot se había ofrecido a ir en su lugar.

—Yo acompañaré a Gwen y a Merlin —le había dicho, convencido de que le hacía un favor.

—No, Lancelot. Quiero hacerlo. Merlin es mi sirviente y es responsabilidad mía.

—Arthur, todos somos amigos de Merlin, y estamos encantados de ayudar.

—Lo sé —aseguró Arthur, sonriéndole—. Pero no es ninguna carga para mí. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ir a comprarle sus ropas. Me apetece ir con él. Con él y con Gwen. ¿Vale?

—Sire —asintió Lancelot, y Arthur tal vez imaginó la levísima nota de tristeza que bailó en sus ojos durante un breve instante.

*

Arthur se había vestido con su atuendo de incógnito, que consistía principalmente en la capa azul que Merlin le había prestado en una ocasión y que Arthur había conservado sin saber muy bien por qué. Le tenía especial cariño a esa capa. Seguramente fuera porque resultaba cómoda, porque no estaba del todo mal y porque no tenía ninguna otra que no gritara a los cuatro vientos que él era el príncipe de Camelot. Merlin la reconoció.

—¡Ah! Esa capa te la di yo —dijo encantado, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que no había usado el verbo “prestar”.

Miró al niño, y de pronto fue consciente de que probablemente Merlin no tuviera muchas capas. Es decir, el muchacho tenía dos o tres túnicas y un par de pañuelos que iba combinando como podía. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, puede que hubiera sido bastante poco considerado quedarse con aquella capa sin más. Y se sentía especialmente mal al ver cómo Merlin se alegraba al verla de nuevo.

—Sí. Eh… En cuanto vuelva a valerte te la devuelvo —prometió, aunque la idea de renunciar a ella le provocaba un extraño nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Ah, no, no. —El niño negó con la cabeza enérgicamente—. Es un regalo.

—Nunca dijiste que lo fuera —dijo Arthur, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya… No me atreví. Pero te lo digo ahora: ¡Es un regalo!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no te atreviste?

—¡Me alegra que te gustara! Yo…creí que no querrías ropas de sirviente. Por eso no te las ofrecí como regalo. Pero quería regalártela. Por si te venía bien. Como ahora.

Arthur parpadeó, sorprendido, y las palabras del niño hicieron germinar en su mente y en su corazón tres revelaciones. Tres verdades que se desplegaron frente a sus ojos como si alguien le hubiera quitado una venda.

En primer lugar, Arthur comprendió lo verdaderamente generoso que era Merlin. Nunca le había visto llevar capa. Bien mirado, puede que no tuviera ninguna más. Merlin tenía pocas cosas… Y, aun así, le había regalado de corazón una de sus escasas pertenencias. Demonios, ¿cuándo le había regalado él nada, cuando le sobraban tantas cosas?

En segundo lugar, le desarmó la sinceridad de Merlin. Arthur siempre le había considerado una persona bastante transparente. Los sentimientos de su sirviente bailaban siempre por su rostro, claramente legibles para todos los que le conocieran bien. Reía cuando le apetecía reír, lloraba si necesitaba llorar, y sus expresivos ojos hablaban aún más que él. Merlin era la persona más honesta y confiable que Arthur conocía. Pero Arthur también sabía que el muchacho se guardaba mucho para sí. Muchos aspectos de su vida seguían siendo un misterio para Arthur, y uno de los rasgos característicos de Merlin es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Y, a veces, Arthur descubría en sus ojos una extraña tristeza que no sabía de dónde procedía. Así era el Merlin que Arthur conocía. Pero el Merlin de cinco años era ligeramente distinto. Sin el filtro de la adultez, y menos consciente que nunca de las barreras que podía haber entre un sirviente y un príncipe, el Merlin niño era conmovedoramente sincero. Hablaba con el corazón de un modo que Arthur jamás sería capaz de igualar.

En tercer lugar… En tercer lugar, Arthur se preguntó, horrorizado, si de verdad era tan bruto e insensible como para que su mejor ami… sirviente pensara que Arthur tal vez no quisiera aceptar nada suyo.

—Me encanta —dijo Arthur con la voz ronca—. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás.

El niño le miró con la carita resplandeciente, todo hoyuelos y sonrisas y ojos reducidos a medias lunas brillantes. Y Arthur se juró que encontraría el modo de igualar aquel regalo. Le entregaría su posesión más valiosa. Tal vez… Tal vez el sello de su madre. Sí. Por qué no.

—Venga, vamos a por esas ropas. Y no te despistes, ¿de acuerdo?

Las calles bullían de actividad, llenas de gente de toda clase, y Arthur se sentía cada vez más agobiado. No solía estar rodeado de tantas personas que iban y venían y que se chocaban con él sin consideración alguna, ignorantes de su verdadera identidad; no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tanto contacto físico no deseado. Además, ver a Merlin brincando despreocupadamente de aquí para allá y colándose entre las piernas de gente que le doblaba en estatura le ponía nervioso.

—¡Merlin!

—Déjale, Arthur. No hace daño a nadie.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba.

—Esto está lleno de gente y él es minúsculo. Si se despista y le perdemos de vista…

—Merlin conoce la ciudad baja como la palma de su mano, créeme. No se perderá.

—¡Los niños pequeños se pierden!

—Ayer tú mismo me explicaste que Merlin no es exactamente un niño, ¿recuerdas?

—Niño o no niño, va a acabar conmigo… —refunfuñó Arthur.

—Oh, ¡mira! ¿No es una preciosidad? —se admiró Gwen agarrando del brazo a Arthur y señalando el pájaro de mil colores que un tendero mostraba a los transeúntes en una jaula—. Pide veinte monedas de oro por él, pobrecito. Los pájaros no han nacido para vivir enjaulados…

—Nadie nace para vivir encerrado —suspiró Arthur, y contempló al animal con lástima. Nunca había visto un ave con unos colores tan llamativos. Debía proceder de alguna tierra exótica. Lo más parecido que había visto en los alrededores de Camelot eran los merlinos… A propósito, ¿dónde estaba Merlin? A Merlin le gustaría aquel pájaro, estaba seguro, y, como era un idiota sentimental, seguramente le pediría que lo comprara para liberarlo. Arthur miró a su alrededor, en busca del niño, pero no vio ni rastro de él.

—¿Merlin? —llamó con el corazón desbocado—. ¡Merlin!

Nada. Arthur agarró a Gwen por el brazo hecho un manojo de nervios, y ella miró preocupada a su alrededor.

—No le veo —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

Comenzaron a buscar a Merlin por los alrededores.

—¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño vestido de marrón, muy delgado y pálido, con el pelo negro y ojos azules? —preguntaba a todo el que se encontraba, desesperado, a tan solo un paso de dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Tranquilo, Arthur, no puede andar muy lejos. No puede andar muy lejos —repetía Gwen.

—¿Y si se lo han llevado? Hay gente que hace cosas horribles a los niños. Si se lo han llevado… —Arthur se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

Y era ridículo, porque había combatido en incontables batallas sin que el miedo se hubiera adueñado de él ni una sola vez. Y era irracional, porque probablemente Merlin anduviera distraído en cualquiera de los puestos, sin ser consciente de la preocupación de Arthur. Pero la mera posibilidad de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo hacía tambalear su mundo entero.

—¡Merlin!

Él debía cuidar de Merlin, era su responsabilidad, era su deber mantenerle a salvo, solo era un niño indefenso…

—¡Eh, tú, mocoso!

Más adelante, un hombre más parecido a un oso que a una persona había agarrado a un niño pequeño por el cuello de su camisa color crema.

—¡Si te vuelvo a ver husmeando en mi puesto de carne te aseguro que te usaré para hacer salchichas! —vociferaba, sacudiéndole con violencia.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviado.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —rugió, liberando a Merlin de aquel salvaje y poniéndolo a salvo detrás de él—. Tócale otra vez, y te mato —advirtió, desenvainando su espada y colocándola bajo la barbilla del carnicero.

Gwen le alcanzó y, tras lanzar una mirada asqueada al hombre, abrazó protectoramente a Merlin.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —balbució el hombre, mirando la espada con aprensión.

—No me creo nadie. Soy el príncipe Arthur Pendragon de Camelot —respondió tranquilamente Arthur, contemplando con satisfacción cómo los ojos del hombre se abrían aterrorizados—. Y si vuelves a poner la mano encima a un niño, tendrás que responder ante mí.

Por fin apartó la vista del hombre y miró a Merlin. Parecía algo asustado, pero estaba bien. Arthur escaneó sus alrededores, que se estaban llenando de una muchedumbre curiosa.

—Vámonos de aquí —urgió, tomando al niño de la mano.

Lo sacó de allí andando a buen paso, sin que le pasara desapercibido que Merlin estaba temblando. Arthur necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver al puesto del carnicero y trincharle como a uno de sus cerdos.

—Vas a acabar conmigo como sigas dándome estos sustos —masculló, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró Merlin, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Quería coger algo de comida para el pájaro que hay ahí atrás. ¿Lo habéis visto? —preguntó, animado de pronto—. Es naranja, y verde, y rojo…

—¡Ese pájaro no come carne!

—Ya lo sé. Estaba buscando la comida que les dan a los cerdos. Les dan la fruta que se ha puesto mala. Seguro que eso le gustaría.

—Puede ser…

—También intentaba encontrar un modo de liberarle —confesó Merlin, adoptando un gesto pensativo.

—Ah, ¿y qué crees que te haría el dueño si te pilla? Ya has visto cómo se ha puesto el carnicero.

—Y cómo te has puesto tú —añadió él, mirándole con una media sonrisa—. Si me cogiera, tú me rescatarías.

—Eso es mucho suponer. Si intentas liberar a ese pájaro y te pillan y te pegan, tú te la habrás buscado. Tendrás que arreglártelas solito —mintió Arthur.

Merlin frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, correré el riesgo —decidió—. Los pájaros son como los dragones. Nadie debería vivir encerrado, pero los animales con alas mucho menos. Han nacido para volar libres, más libres que nadie, alto en el cielo. Es cruel negarles eso. Va en contra de su naturaleza. Yo lo sé bien.

Arthur se le quedó mirando admirado, sin saber qué decir. Menudo crío.

—Vale, escucha. Si te portas bien durante el resto de la tarde, compraré el maldito pájaro solo para que tú puedas liberarlo, ¿vale?

Al niño se le iluminó el rostro en una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias, Arthur, gracias, te quiero! Vamos rápido, no vaya a comprarlo alguien antes —dijo, estirando el otro brazo para tomar la mano de Gwen y poder tirar de los dos.

—Por ese precio, lo dudo mucho —rio Guinevere, trotando al otro lado del niño alegremente.

Arthur se limitó a seguirles un poco mareado, intentando recuperarse del “te quiero” que se le acababa de clavar en el corazón.

*

Ver a Merlin con sus ropas de siempre adaptadas a su nuevo tamaño fue bastante chocante al principio. Apenas había diferencia entre el Merlin adulto y el Merlin niño, más allá de la estatura. Arthur no había sido consciente de lo delicados que eran los rasgos de su sirviente hasta comprobar lo poco que habían tenido que variar para encajar en el rostro de un niño. Su rostro era prácticamente el mismo: los ojos grandes y expresivos, la cara delgada, los pómulos redondeados, los labios perfectos, como si se los hubiera dibujado un artista...

—¡Mírate, Merlin! ¡Si pareces el mismo de siempre! —aplaudió Gwen, encantada.

…Las orejas de soplillo, el cabello fosco y negro como el carbón, el cuello pálido y delgado, cubierto por su eterno pañuelo...

—Es verdad —admitió Arthur, mirándole embelesado.

—Genial —se alegró Merlin, siendo su aguda y suave nueva voz el rasgo que más difería de su versión adulta—. Vamos ahora a rescatar a ese pájaro.

¿Cómo podían despertarle sentimientos tan diferentes dos personas tan parecidas que, además, resultaba que eran la misma persona? A ese Merlin que le miraba apremiante Arthur habría querido cogerle en brazos, hacerle reír, abrazarle fuerte y decirle que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. En cambio, cuando el Merlin adulto le miraba así, Arthur a veces sentía cosas en su estómago, y se le aceleraba un poco el corazón. Arthur tenía la vaga sospecha de que todos esos sentimientos guardaban relación con el amor, si es que sentía algo parecido hacia su mejor amig… sirviente, y se preguntó si acaso quería de distinta forma a Merlin, su Merlin, y al Merlin niño, que también era su Merlin. Y en qué se diferenciaban esos dos tipos de afecto.

—Vamos a rescatar a ese pájaro —conmino Gwen, con idéntica determinación.

Arthur la miró con una sonrisa, pensando en lo mucho que la quería y la admiraba, y en cómo calmaba su espíritu el amor que compartían. Con ella todo era más sosegado. Merlin, en cambio, fuera en la versión que fuera, provocaba en él sentimientos de otra clase. Sentimientos intensos, viscerales, de todo o nada, capaces de generar una auténtica tormenta en su interior. Aunque pareciera una locura, Arthur casi sentía que su sirviente, ahora un niño que le miraba lleno de una alegría sin límites, podía ser la fuente de su felicidad más plena, pero también de la mayor desolación imaginable.

Más valía que volviera pronto a la normalidad, se dijo Arthur, porque ese niño estaba plagando su vida de dudas y desasosiego, e iba a terminar acabando con él.

*

Subieron al torreón más alto a liberar al pájaro, al que Merlin había llamado Betty porque, según él, era una hembra y tenía pinta de llamarse Betty. Arthur no sabía cómo narices podía estar tan seguro Merlin del sexo del pájaro, y decidió que seguramente se lo había inventado, pero no le apeteció discutir. Así que sin más dilación se colocaron tras las almenas y el niño abrió la puerta de su jaula, irradiando una felicidad sencilla y contagiosa. El ave desplegó las alas y revoloteó sobre ellos, cantando feliz, antes de emprender el vuelo hacia el ocaso. Contemplando aquella hermosa escena y sintiendo a Merlin y a Guinevere a su lado, Arthur pensó que, si Merlin hubiera sido el Merlin de siempre, aquello se habría parecido bastante a ser feliz. Aunque, así, tampoco se sentía nada mal.

Retrasó todo lo que pudo el momento de volver al castillo, pero Gwen tenía tareas pendientes y Merlin tenía que cenar para poder irse pronto a la cama, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver al mundo real, en el que Gwen tenía que marcharse a lavar unas sábanas y él tenía que llevar a Merlin con su tutor. El itinerario de vuelta pasaba irremediablemente por delante de los aposentos de Uther, y Arthur se dio cuenta, arrepentido, de que hacía dos días que no pasaba a visitarle. Debería hacerlo pronto, pero definitivamente no en ese momento…

—¿Arthur?

La voz de su padre llamándole se coló a través de la puerta abierta, y Arthur maldijo mentalmente.

—Merlin, quédate aquí —indicó con tono autoritario al niño—. Solo será un momento.

Arthur entró en los aposentos de su padre, quien como de costumbre estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana sin ver nada. Casi al instante, escuchó los agitados pasos de Merlin pisándole los talones. Se giró con resignación solo para comprobar que el niño le había seguido y miraba a Uther con los ojos abiertos de par en par y clara curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto a su sirviente atender al rey desde que estaba en ese estado; la tarea había recaído fundamentalmente en Gwen, quien, desde la partida de Morgana, no había tenido señora a la que servir. Arthur dirigió al niño una mirada que quería decir _¡Merlin!_ en su tono de voz más indignado. Merlin se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo, pero no se amilanó. No obstante, tras echar un nuevo vistazo al rey, se agarró del bajo de la camisa de Arthur en busca de seguridad.

—Padre —saludó Arthur reprimiendo un suspiro—. Estoy aquí.

Probablemente, el hombre ni siquiera se percataría de la presencia del niño, se dijo Arthur al colocarse al lado de su padre. No había de qué preocuparse.

—Hola, Uther —dijo una agudísima voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole. Definitivamente, Merlin iba a acabar con él.

Los ojos del hombre navegaron lentamente por el cuarto hasta que encontraron a Merlin, aunque, como de costumbre, no se fijaron en él.

—¿Quién es este niño? —dijo no obstante tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Arthur se devanó los sesos en busca de una respuesta que no alterara innecesariamente al rey.

—Se parece a aquel sirviente al que solías llevar a todas partes—dijo cansinamente su padre, volviendo a fijar la vista en el paisaje más allá de las montañas—. ¿Es tu hijo?

Si Arthur hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido sobre su padre. Por suerte, ese no era el caso, así que simplemente se quedó mirándole con estupor y las orejas ardiendo. Detrás de él, Merlin se rio.

—No, padre, él es…

—Sí que soy su hijo —interrumpió Merlin, dando un paso al frente y mirando al rey con diversión—. Suyo y de Merlin, el sirviente al que solía llevar a todas partes —añadió con malicia, y Arthur se atragantó con su propia saliva—. Arthur y él se hicieron novios y se casaron y me tuvieron mientras tú estabas aquí siendo un vegetal.

En el cuarto reinó un tensísimo silencio hasta que Merlin remató su travesura con un golpe maestro.

—Me tuvieron usando magia, claro.

Arthur sintió que el aire se le escapaba de golpe de los pulmones. Los ojos de Uther se movieron de nuevo, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad lograron fijarse en los de su hijo.

—Papá Merlin dice que el papi Arthur se puso gordo como una vaca y… —Merlin calló de golpe cuando la mano de Arthur le tapó la boca sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Ja, sí, ja —se rio nerviosamente Arthur, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a echar a arder de un momento a otro—. Muy gracioso. No le hagas… Es un mocoso muy travieso —explicó, pellizcando a Merlin en la mejilla tal vez más fuerte de lo necesario—. Es el sobrino de mi sirviente, y al parecer es igual de insolente y maleducado que él. Lo he encontrado vagando por el castillo e iba a…

Se interrumpió al comprobar que su padre perdía el interés y volvía a recluirse en sí mismo, mirando sin ver a través de la ventana. Arthur suspiró y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

—Descansa, padre.

Agarró a Merlin de la mano y tiró de él hasta que salieron de la bonita estancia. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el pasillo, Merlin rompió a reír escandalosamente.

—¡Merlin! —Arthur trató de regañarle, pero aún no había desarrollado inmunidad a la contagiosa risa del niño, y empezó a reírse también.

—Eso no ha estado bien —consiguió decir al fin, dibujando un ceño fruncido—. Mi padre está enfermo, y no hay que alterarle.

—Ya… —comenzó Merlin mirando al suelo, visiblemente arrepentido—. Supongo. Lo siento. Pero es que me pareció tan divertido…

—¿Qué? ¿Divertido? —bufó Arthur, y sintió que enrojecía de nuevo—. ¿De dónde te has sacado la idea esa de tú y yo siendo novios y casándonos y todo lo demás?

El niño se encogió de hombros y le tomó de la mano.

—No sé. —Frunció el ceño en gesto pensativo—. ¿Quieres que cuando sea mayor otra vez seamos novios? —inquirió espontánea y alegremente.

Arthur se detuvo en seco, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones como si le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. Un penoso y débil _¿eh?_ escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿Quieres que cuando sea mayor otra vez seamos novios? —repitió Merlin de nuevo con absoluta despreocupación.

—Ah. Esto. Ah. —Arthur no podía sino balbucear estúpidamente. Por Dios, ¿qué le ocurría? Por Dios, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Merlin sugerir algo así? — ¿A ti te gustaría? —se oyó decir por fin, sin saber por qué de entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho había elegido preguntar eso, y maldijo lo ridículamente aguda que le había salido la voz.

Merlin le soltó la mano para rascarse la cabeza y mirarle con el ceño fruncido, como sopesando la posibilidad.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin—. Nunca he tenido un novio. —Frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Una vez tuve una novia —informó alegremente, y Arthur abrió la boca de nuevo, convertido de pronto, al parecer, en algo así como un pez estúpido—. Pero tú la mataste.

Eso no tenía sentido y era simplemente imposible, así que Arthur se convenció de que el niño solo estaba bromeando o inventándose historias. Aun así, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de helado horror le recorriera la columna.

—Que yo qué —farfulló.

—La mataste. Así, con la espada —dijo el niño, haciendo como que se clavaba algo en el estómago. Parecía triste de pronto—. Pero no sabías quién era ella en realidad, así que no me enfadé contigo. Pero sí me puse muy muy triste. Tuve que llevarla a un lago para hacerle el funeral yo solo y lloré un montón. Tú pensabas que estaba triste solo porque me habías tirado agua encima. —El niño soltó una risita—. Siempre eres tan bobo… No te enteras de nada. Me puso muy triste que se muriera. Pero ¿sabes? si tú te murieras sí que me pondría triste. Muy muy muy muy triste. Rematadamente triste. Pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? Nunca te pasará nada malo porque yo te protejo. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio cuando sea mayor otra vez?

Arthur estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar con claridad, y su mente solo logró procesar satisfactoriamente la última pregunta, así que contestó tontamente:

—Pero yo ya tengo una novia. Guinevere. ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo el niño dándose una palmada en la frente—. Es verdad —dijo con visible decepción—. Bueno, no pasa nada —decidió, dándole la mano de nuevo—. Gwen es genial. Al principio quiso ser mi novia también. Y una vez me besó en la boca. —Merlin se rio y sacó la lengua con desagrado—. Pero yo hacía como que no me enteraba porque ella no me gustaba y porque en realidad estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras tú. Luego a Freya se lo pedí yo mismo porque a ti ya te gustaba Gwen y sabía que no me lo pedirías nunca.

Demasiada información. Demasiada. Ojalá la maldición rejuvenecedora le hubiera acertado a él. Ojalá alguien le lanzara una maldición que le dejara sordo ahí mismo. O que le dejara en estado vegetativo como a su padre. Sí, eso estaría bien.

—Debería haberle dicho que sí a Gwen. Así sería mi novia y no la tuya. Estaría bien que tú no tuvieras novia. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Mmm. ¿Mmm?

—¿Qué hay de cenar? Quiero pollo. ¿Puedo cenar pollo?

—Ssí. Pollo. Pollo para cenar. Mucho pollo. Todo el que quieras.

—¿Con cebolla y zanahoria?

—Con cebolla y zanahoria.

—Ñam.

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… —Arthur se forzó a pensar con claridad—. La cocinera dijo que el de este mediodía era el último. Creo que has acabado con todas las existencias de pollo del reino.

—Estoy seguro de que habrá —afirmó Merlin, convencido.

Y, para sorpresa de la misma cocinera, estuvo en lo cierto. Ante la insistencia de Arthur, la mujer entró en la despensa dispuesta a mostrarles que no quedaba pollo solo para salir de allí con cinco pollos frescos y cara de susto.

—Yo creo que le da a la bebida —le dijo Arthur a Merlin, quien no paraba de reír.

*

Esa noche Arthur no pegó ojo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquel sinsentido que Merlin había soltado como si tal cosa. Había dicho que él había matado a su novia, pero Arthur no recordaba que Merlin hubiera tenido novia jamás, y sabía con bastante certeza que nunca había matado a ninguna mujer. Y sin embargo la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto, de que alguien especial para Merlin hubiera muerto por su culpa, se le antojaba terrible. Y más terrible aún sería que, a pesar de ello, Merlin hubiera permanecido a su lado y, por lo que se veía, queriéndole igual. Queriéndole bastante, al parecer. _Queriéndole_.

Ese era el segundo pensamiento que le atormentaba. El Merlin niño aparentemente habría querido ser su ¿ _novio_? ¿Significaba eso que el Merlin adulto también le veía de esa misma forma? Por algún motivo, esa posibilidad le aceleraba el corazón, y no porque la idea le desagradara precisamente. Es decir, de alguna forma, le emocionaba. Estúpido, ¿no? Él tenía a Gwen. Él quería a Gwen. Y sí, bueno, también quería a Merlin, y le encontraba ridículamente atractivo con su figura desgarbada, sus orejas respingonas, sus rasgos delicados y su resplandeciente sonrisa. Y puede que el estómago se le encogiera de gozo cuando veía su sonriente rostro cada mañana nada más despertar. Y no podía negar que ahora le echaba tan desesperadamente de menos que dolía. Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? No, no podía significar nada. Aunque la imagen de Merlin y él siendo pareja, siendo _novios_ , siendo algo así como un _matrimonio_ —y tal vez siendo felices viviendo juntos lejos de todo en una granja—, no dejaba de deslizarse a su mente desde que el niño la había introducido en ella tan a la ligera…

Arthur gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Maldito Merlin. Ese niño iba a acabar con él.


	4. Día 3 p.p.M

Arthur se había asegurado la noche anterior de que Merlin no acudiera a despertarle esta vez y lo agradecía de veras, porque no había dormido apenas nada y no se sentía de humor para despertares bruscos. Y, aun así, encontró bastante irritante la impersonal cortesía con la que uno de los sirvientes acudió a abrir las cortinas de su cuarto y servirle un exagerado desayuno, así que despachó al muchacho en cuanto pudo, negándose a que le ayudara a vestirse. Tras dar cuenta de un par de piezas de fruta y de uno de los múltiples pasteles, Arthur se metió detrás del biombo para comenzar a vestirse, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía. Cuando ya se había desnudado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a mano ninguna ropa que ponerse. Genial. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Merlin se las fuera pasando a través del biombo que ni había pensado en colocarlas allí antes de empezar a vestirse. Con un suspiro resignado, Arthur salió de detrás del biombo tal cual vino al mundo.

—¡Vaaaaya! ¡Tienes un pito enorme!

Arthur se paró en seco con sobresalto y, en su absoluto y horrorizado bochorno, simplemente se quedó ahí parado, mirando a Merlin sin acertar siquiera a cubrirse sus partes. Incomprensiblemente, el niño de pronto estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su cuarto, con ropa limpia de Arthur arrugada sobre su regazo y la cara llena de berretes de nata y fresa. Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que hacía menos de un minuto ahí no había nadie.

—No me acordaba de que lo grande que era —comentó Merlin, mirándole de arriba abajo con expresión crítica—. Toma, te he preparado tu ropa —señaló, tendiéndosela sin molestarse en levantarse—. Tengo que decírselo a Gwen —se rio después traviesamente, provocando que el rostro de Arthur se pusiera tan colorado como la túnica que Merlin le tendía—. Y a Gwaine también. No sé por qué, pero Gwaine siempre anda haciendo bromas sobre el tamaño de su pito (sí, en serio, Arthur, está como una cabra), pero seguro que no puede ser más grande que el tuyo. O a lo mejor no es tan grande, y solo me lo parece porque ahora soy un poco pequeño, como me pasaba contigo o con Percival al principio.

—¡MERLIN! —explotó Arthur, rojo como un tomate y cubriéndose como buenamente pudo.

—¡Qué! Oye, que ya te había visto desnudo mil veces, no hay que ponerse así —protestó Merlin, poniéndose en pie para coger un puñado de frambuesas y metérselas todas de golpe en la boca—. Poma pu fopa —dijo, tendiéndole la ropa limpia con las manos llenas de jugo rosa—. Vaf a llegaf pafde.

Arthur estaba a punto de matarle cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a un apurado Gaius.

—¡Sire! —saludó apartando rápidamente la vista, azorado—. Mil perdones, se me ha escapado, no sé cómo lo ha hecho…

—¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ!

—Por supuesto. MERLIN. Ven aquí ahora mismo…

—¡No! ¡Eh, que todavía tengo que ayudarle a vestirse! —protestó Merlin, mientras Gaius trataba de arrastrarle fuera de los aposentos de Arthur—. ¡En serio, no sabe vestirse solo! ¡Díselo, Arthur!

—Largo. De. Aquí.

—¡Arthur! —lloriqueó Merlin—. ¡Era una broma, no le diré a nadie lo de tu pito, lo prometo!

Gaius dio un respingo, aunque tuvo la decencia de no comentar nada al respecto y sobre todo de no mirar. Arthur se sintió morir allí mismo.

*

Por suerte aquella mañana no había consejo, ni audiencias, ni nada por el estilo, así que Arthur se refugió en el entrenamiento, usándolo como vía de escape para canalizar todas sus frustraciones. Gaius iba a marcharse aquel mediodía, y Arthur estaba de los nervios. Merlin le ponía de los nervios.

—Es tan rico, ¿verdad? —suspiró Gwen a su lado algo más tarde, mientras miraban cómo Merlin jugaba con los caballeros.

Arthur se había excusado, porque aún se sentía enfadado y molesto y abochornado y simplemente no le apetecía participar en el juego con Merlin.

—Es diabólico —corrigió Arthur, mortificado—. Créeme. ¿Todo eso? Apariencias, nada más.

Elyan había forjado una pequeña espada roma para Merlin, y el niño se reía intentando luchar con los caballeros con tan poco tino como de costumbre. Aun así, los caballeros se dejaban ganar, y Arthur se preguntó si habrían pasado la noche en la taberna, porque además estaban especialmente torpes esa mañana. Arthur les había visto caerse a cada uno al menos cuatro veces, y no creía que lo estuvieran haciendo adrede todo el rato. Merlin reía y reía, y saltaba sobre unos y otros, e intercambiaba carcajadas y miradas de entendimiento con Lancelot, y Arthur se quería morir.

—Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Merlin es de todo menos diabólico. Es el alma más inocente y pura que haya existido jamás —dijo Gwen convencida.

—Mira, Merlin nunca ha tenido demasiados filtros que digamos, pero, desde que es un niño, directamente NO TIENE NINGUNO. En absoluto. Es un suplicio, ¿vale? No calla nada, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la mente, es agotador.

—A mí me parece muy dulce.

—Sí, y por eso es fácil que te provoque un empacho.

—¡Arthur! —rio Gwen, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Después se puso seria y le miró mordiéndose el labio, como sopesando una idea.

—Sabes… He estado pensando… Si se quedara así para siempre, Dios no lo quiera… No sé, tal vez… Si él quisiera quedarse aquí, o su madre estuviera demasiado mayor como para hacerse cargo de él… Había pensado que, tal vez, podríamos adoptarlo.

¿ADopTarLO? Arthur se quiso morir ahí y en ese momento. La tierra se lo podría haber tragado, y le habría hecho un gran favor. Si Morgana hubiera aparecido en ese instante para echarle un maleficio mortal le habría estado eternamente agradecido.

—¿Qué? —consiguió decir, mareado.

Era simplemente impensable, estaba mal, muy mal, Merlin no podía ser su hijo y él no podía ser su padre, solo la idea le hacía enfermar, y de hecho puede que vomitara allí mismo…

—¿Por qué no? Es nuestro amigo, y nos necesita, y…

—No. No, ¿vale? No. Es Merlin, por Dios santo. Es… Estaría mal a muchos niveles.

—¿Porque era tu sirviente? —quiso saber ella, cruzándose de brazos y visiblemente indignada.

—¡No! Porque Merlin…

Le interrumpió el sonido de un golpe amortiguado seguido de un quejido. Arthur dio un brinco y se giró rápidamente en busca de Merlin con los nervios de punta. El niño se había subido a uno de los muretes y, con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, había tropezado y caído desde una altura considerable para un niño de su estatura. Al instante le habían rodeado los cinco caballeros, alarmados, y Arthur vio irritado cómo se agachaban a su alrededor tratando de evaluar los daños y consolarle, sin ser conscientes de que le estaban agobiando. Dolorido, el niño se encogía, rehuyendo todo contacto, y respiraba agitadamente... Soltando un juramento, Arthur se abrió paso entre sus hombres a empujones.

Merlin alzó la cabeza para mirarle en cuanto se plantó frente a él. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la carita congestionada en un claro intento por no derramar ninguna, y sin embargo algo en él pareció relajarse al ver a Arthur. Automáticamente, del corazón de Arthur se evaporó todo el cansancio, la irritación y el nerviosismo, dando paso, en su lugar, a una ternura sin límites. Se agachó frente a él y le repasó las piernas y los brazos con delicadeza. Solo descubrió golpes y heridas superficiales en sus rodillas y antebrazos.

—Está todo en orden —le dijo al niño con una sonrisa—. Solo son rasguños.

Merlin asintió con los labios apretados en un alarde de entereza, pero cuando Arthur hizo ademán de levantarse su mano derecha voló y se aferró a la de Arthur con fuerza.

—Me duele un poquito —dijo con voz débil.

—Lo sé. Eres muy valiente.

—No estoy llorando —afirmó Merlin con los dientes apretados, a pesar de que por sus mejillas rodaban dos gruesas lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no pasa nada si quieres llorar. Te diré un secreto —dijo Arthur bajando la voz—: La mayoría de las veces llorar es de valientes también.

—¿Tú crees?

—Eso creo. A ti te he visto llorar algunas veces, y me sigues pareciendo la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca.

Merlin le sonrió.

—Aun así, siempre intento no llorar delante de ti para no ponerte triste —le confió, secándose la cara.

Arthur le miró, rebosando cariño por todos los poros de su piel.

—¿Vamos a ver a Gaius para que te cure antes de que se marche?

—Vale —accedió Merlin, alzando los brazos para que Arthur le ayudara a levantarse.

Arthur los tomó, pero para cogerle. Lo levantó sin dificultad alguna, siendo tan ligero como era.

—Vamos pues —dijo Arthur alegremente, estrechando con fuerza al niño, que se abrazó a él automáticamente.

«Te necesita. A ti en particular». La voz de Gwaine reverberó en la mente de Arthur, y el príncipe se prometió no olvidarlo en el futuro.

*

Gaius partió al mediodía, tras un almuerzo que consistió, para variar, en pollo.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Te van a salir alas!

—¡Como a un dragón! No me importaría —afirmó Merlin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y comenzó a hacer como que hablaba en otra lengua.

Gaius dio un respingo y Arthur le miró con curiosidad.

—Es la lengua de los dragones —le explicó Merlin con suficiencia, y Arthur se rio, sorprendido, sin dejar de admirar la gran imaginación de la que hacía gala Merlin desde que era un crío.

Elyan y Percival formaron equipo para escoltar a Gaius. Elyan era el jinete más rápido, y en cuanto tuvieran la localización en la que se realizaría el ritual, regresaría a Camelot para informar a Arthur. Percival, el caballero cuyo aspecto imponía más respeto, permanecería con Gaius. Sus formas suaves serían también una ventaja de cara a ganarse la confianza de los druidas.

En Camelot quedaron Leon, Gwaine y Lancelot. Arthur consideró conveniente que los amigos más cercanos de Merlin permanecieran cerca de él, y a él le tranquilizaba tener cerca a sir Leon, porque, después de Merlin, era su hombre de más confianza.

A Merlin le apenó ver marchar a Gaius, y por desgracia Arthur no pudo pasar la tarde con él, porque tenía su agenda repleta de obligaciones. Se aseguró de que Gwen, Lancelot y Gwaine tuvieran la tarde libre para poder pasarla con el niño mientras él ejercía de príncipe. Tuvo que hacer de juez para solucionar la disputa por la herencia entre dos hermanos, supervisar la marcha de las obras para reconstruir una zona dañada de la muralla y recibir a dos nobles que estaban de paso por Camelot en su camino hacia Mercia. Además, cuando por fin pudo retirarse a sus aposentos, agotado, allí le esperaban tareas acumuladas: leer la correspondencia y contestarla, revisar el estado de las arcas reales y empezar a escribir un discurso para la ceremonia de celebración de los gremios que tendría lugar la siguiente semana. Arthur sabía que, como mucho, solo tendría tiempo para atender la correspondencia, así que empezó con ello sin demasiado entusiasmo.

La primera carta que leyó traía noticias esperanzadoras. Su tío Agravaine le comunicaba su intención de visitar Camelot en un futuro próximo y, conocedor de su nueva posición como regente, le ofrecía su ayuda como consejero si la necesitaba. Y Arthur verdaderamente necesitaba a su lado gente en la que pudiera confiar. Contar con un familiar sería un verdadero alivio.

La segunda carta era harina de otro costal.

—Esto es increíble —saltó Arthur, alzando una de las cartas con indignación—. ¿O sea que al parecer hace casi un año que no se celebra ninguna justa en Camelot y eso es una ofensa para Alined porque no puede probar la valía de sus caballeros? ¡Que la celebre él, no te…! En eso mismo estaba pensando yo, en organizar justas y…

Solo le contestó el silencio, y Arthur se encogió sobre sí mismo. Era extraño tener que hacer todo aquello él solo, sin contar con la ayuda, el apoyo, las ideas y el consejo de Merlin. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hacía Merlin por él en realidad; prácticamente gobernaban Camelot juntos. El muchacho le estaba ayudando a construir su propio reino piedra a piedra, siempre en la sombra, sin buscar reconocimiento alguno. Su dedicación por Camelot y por él superaban con mucho a la que cabría esperar de un simple sirviente. Merlin estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí, para lo que Arthur necesitara. Aun cuando había creído que no le quedaba nada ni nadie, siempre había podido contar con Merlin. Siempre. Merlin era mucho más que su sirviente. Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

¿Solo eso? Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en Gwen, y en cómo veía ella a Merlin. Merlin era también su mejor amigo, Arthur lo sabía bien, y al parecer ella no tenía problemas para verle como un potencial miembro de la familia. Estaría dispuesta incluso a criarle como a un hijo si fuera necesario. Arthur sospechaba que, para Gwen, Merlin era algo así como un hermano. Pero ese no era su caso, Arthur estaba bastante seguro de ello. Los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Merlin no eran fraternales, y lo sabía porque la posibilidad de que Merlin le viera como un hermano le desagradaba profundamente. Y no era porque no lo quisiera tanto como a un hermano. Era solo que… Le quería de otra forma. Cuál era esa forma… esa era otra cuestión.

Entonces Arthur recordó con cierto alivio que Merlin tampoco parecía verle como a un potencial hermano o padre. Merlin, de hecho, le había propuesto alegremente ser _novios_. Y también recordó que a él aquella idea no le había desagradado. No le desagradaba. Pensar en ser su hermano le horrorizaba, pero pensar en mantener una relación romántica con él le parecía aceptable. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

A modo de ejercicio mental, Arthur intentó imaginarse en relaciones románticas con todas las personas que conocía, y fue descartando una a una, asqueado, todas las posibilidades. Todas menos dos: Gwen… y Merlin. Y lo cierto era que su imaginación se había zambullido gustosamente en la fantasía con el segundo, llenándola de detalles que habían conseguido acelerarle el corazón. No era una cuestión de imaginar situaciones locas o hipotéticas, entonces. Realmente pasaba algo especial con Merlin. Si no fuera una locura, Arthur pensaría que… ¿Era posible que…?

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándole e interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. Por ella entró a trompicones Merlin, cargando con dos cubos de agua llenos a rebosar y dando peligrosos bandazos.

—¿Merlin? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Arthur, olvidándose al instante de todo lo demás.

El niño le dirigió una mirada de fastidio

—Yo creo que es bastante obvio —masculló, y siguió avanzando por la habitación.

Arthur se incorporó y se acercó con la intención de cogerle los cubos, que eran claramente demasiado pesados para Merlin. El niño rechazó su ayuda negando tozudamente con la cabeza y apartándolo con un hombro.

—Voy a prepararte el baño —dijo entre dientes, bamboleándose en dirección a la bañera.

—Merlin, no tienes que hacerlo tú.

—Pues claro que tengo que hacerlo yo. Soy tu sirviente, ¿no? —dijo con agresividad mientras vaciaba los cubos en la tina ante un perplejo Arthur.

Sin mediar palabra, Merlin dio media vuelta con la intención de ir a por más cubos. A Arthur le pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y trató de retenerle agarrándole por los hombros.

—¿Merlin…? —empezó, con el corazón encogido.

El niño se liberó de sus manos sin llegar a mirarle y salió corriendo del cuarto para regresar un par de minutos después con los cubos nuevamente llenos. Como era de esperar, el niño, que a duras penas podía cargar con todo aquel peso, tropezó con sus propios pies y el agua terminó derramándose por toda la habitación.

—¡Merlin!

Arthur fue incapaz de enfadarse con él, porque el niño se levantó de un salto y, temblando de pies a cabeza, dio una frustrada patada a uno de los cubos.

—¡No sirvo para nada!

Arthur se le acercó despacio y le miró preocupado.

—¿Merlin?

—Ahora mismo lo recojo —murmuró el niño, evitando su mirada—. Ahora mismo lo limpio y…

—Merlin. Mírame.

Por fin, Merlin alzó la cabeza y clavó en él una mirada desafiante. Arthur comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía los ojos rojos. Muy rojos. Como si hubiera estado llorando.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Él negó con la cabeza, volviendo a apartar la mirada. Arthur no pudo soportarlo más. Sin decir nada, lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarle. El niño no opuso resistencia; enterró la cara en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a su túnica. Arthur le acunó mientras Merlin temblaba en silencio entre sus brazos. No lloraba, solo temblaba, y Arthur habría dado todo su reino por encontrar el modo de consolarle.

—¿Estás triste por la marcha de Gaius? —aventuró finalmente, cuando el niño parecía haberse calmado.

Merlin negó con la cabeza, y Arthur sintió su naricita frotándole el vientre.

—No, no es eso —murmuró.

—¿Entonces qué es?

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más. Arthur suspiró y probó otra estrategia.

—¿Me cuentas qué has hecho esta tarde?

Las manos de Merlin se aflojaron hasta que se soltaron de su túnica. Lentamente, el niño se separó de él para poder mirarle.

—Yo he tenido que hacer de juez en un caso aburridísimo de dos hermanos peleados. ¿En serio, tan difícil es dividir una tierra a la mitad? Luego he tenido que ver a un montón de canteros colocando un montón de piedras aburridas, y para terminar he tenido que dar la bienvenida a dos nobles aburridos. Bueno, no para terminar exactamente, porque ahora he tenido que leer la correspondencia, y…

—Me gusta leer tus cartas —musitó Merlin, limpiándose la nariz con la manga.

—Sí, bueno, a lo mejor te habría gustado leer la de mi tío Agravaine. Tal vez se mude a Camelot, ¿qué te parece?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, a mí también —asintió Arthur—. Y, luego, he tenido que leer una carta en la que ese desgraciado de Alined se atreve a echarme en cara que no celebro demasiadas justas. Yo creo que le fastidia bastante que no le ofrezca más a menudo oportunidades para matarme.

Por fin, Merlin se rio, solo un poquito.

—Si ese viene por aquí le patearé el culo —afirmó para deleite de Arthur.

—Hazlo si quieres que te eche a los leones.

—¿Tiene leones? —inquirió Merlin, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Oh, sí, ¿no te lo había contado nunca? Tiene un macho y una hembra a los que trata como si fueran perritos. Y los malcría como si fueran sus hijos. Figúrate, los alimenta con los criminales más suculentos.

—Conmigo se quedarían con hambre —rio Merlin.

—Contigo no tendrían ni para empezar. Yo sería el plato principal.

—Tú les sentarías fatal. Carne en mal estado. Llena de grasa, y…

—¡Oye, tú, ya vale!

Arthur escuchó con agrado las traviesas carcajadas de Merlin.

—¿Qué has hecho tú esta tarde? —volvió a preguntar Arthur, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—He ido a montar a caballo con Gwaine y Lancelot —informó Merlin alegremente—. No había ninguno de mi tamaño, así que he tenido que ir en el de Gwaine, que se cogió el más grande que había, y hemos galopado lo más rápido posible, y hemos ganado a Lancelot.

—¿El más grande que había…? ¡¿Habéis montado a Phillipe?! ¡Es mi caballo! —se indignó Arthur.

—Por eso lo eligió Gwaine —le dijo Merlin con picardía—. Pensó que te fastidiaría bastante.

—Ah, bien, pues misión cumplida —gruñó Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

—Es el mejor caballo de todos —explicó Merlin—. Gwaine dijo que me merecía lo mejor.

—Ah. Pues bien. Supongo —farfulló Arthur, algo molesto—. ¿Y adónde fuisteis?

—Fuimos por el camino hasta llegar a un prado cerca de un riachuelo que conocía Gwaine. Nos bajamos y nos tumbamos a tomar el sol y Gwaine se quedó dormido y yo me quedé con Lancelot.

Los ojos de Merlin volvieron a apagarse poco a poco. Arthur se dio cuenta, con desasosiego, de que las dos veces que Merlin había pasado tiempo a solas con Lancelot había acabado así de triste.

—Merlin… —comenzó con suavidad—. ¿Lancelot te ha dicho algo que te haya disgustado?

Merlin abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! —dijo, sorprendido—. No, no, todo lo contrario —suspiró, mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a trajinar con los cubos—. Lancelot es el único que me conoce de verdad. Es el único que me entiende… Solo intenta ayudarme.

Arthur trató de ignorar la brisa helada que pareció envolverle el corazón, pero no lo consiguió.

—El único… —murmuró—. Y cómo… —Carraspeó—. ¿Y cómo intenta ayudarte?

—Me anima mientras intento hacer las cosas que podía hacer antes —contestó Merlin de espaldas.

Arthur vio cómo se quitaba el pañuelo para intentar secar con él el agua derramada. Era como tratar de absorber el mar con una esponja.

—Mierda, Merlin, deja eso ¿quieres? —le instó—. ¿A qué cosas te refieres? —quiso saber.

Merlin le ignoró y siguió peleándose con el agua.

—Cosas mágicas —dijo distraído, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún trapo.

—¿Cosas mágicas? —repitió Arthur un tanto alarmado.

Merlin le lanzó una fugaz mirada.

—Cosas fáciles que podía hacer antes. Como… como encender un fuego. O hacer malabares. O entender a los animales. O encontrar el camino.

Arthur se relajó y le miró con empatía.

—Ya no puedo hacerlas —murmuró Merlin, cabizbajo—. Ya no sé. Y eso significa que tampoco puedo hacer cosas más difíciles. Como cuidar de ti.

Arthur sintió que se le derretía el corazón. No supo qué decir. Merlin era el que acostumbraba a animarle a él; nadie había preparado a Arthur para aquel repentino cambio de roles.

—Merlin… —comenzó, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Voy a pedir ayuda a Gwen para recoger esto —decidió el niño, poniéndose en pie con resolución.

—¿Quieres… quieres pollo para cenar? —ofreció Arthur.

El niño lo pensó y finalmente negó con la cabeza,

—No… Creo que hoy tomaré un caldo de verduras mejor.

Arthur supo que aquello no era muy buena señal.

—¿Invito a Gwaine a cenar con nosotros? —sugirió, no sin esfuerzo.

Merlin sopesó la posibilidad y finalmente asintió con los ojos algo más alegres. Arthur suspiró internamente. Aguantaría a Gwaine y todo lo que hiciera falta, si con ello conseguía devolver el brillo a los ojos de Merlin.

*

La cena fue muy frugal, pero el buen humor de Gwaine contagió rápidamente a Merlin. Y a Gwen. La muchacha había aparecido con el caldo de verduras y una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol, y a Arthur se le había antojado una bendición con forma humana. Los dos conversaban alegremente con Merlin y Arthur delegó en ellos con gusto, porque estaba exhausto. Apenas podía centrarse en la comida, y sentía como si su cerebro estuviera en ebullición.

—Estás muy callado —observó Gwaine en las postrimerías de la cena—. ¿Algo en la cabeza?

¿Algo? Todo. Ideas, problemas, asuntos, todos acumulándose y moviéndose de aquí para allá, sin que Arthur pudiera centrarse en uno solo de ellos. Solo tenía preocupaciones amontonándose y ningún modo de afrontarlas.

—No. Todo bien. Solo estoy cansado —dijo en cambio.

—Oh. Tienes que descansar —dijo Merlin, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos, te prepararé la cama…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Arthur se rio—. No, eres tú el que se va a la cama. Y soy yo el que te la va a preparar.

—¡No! ¡No, ni hablar! —se quejó Merlin.

Arthur se levantó y lo cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—Nada de rechistar. Sé buenecito.

Gwaine y Gwen iban a quedarse a pasar la noche en el torreón de Gaius, y Arthur había decidido que, al menos, él sería el encargado de arroparle en la cama y darle las buenas noches.

—Pero, Arthur… —protestó Merlin desde su espalda.

—Oye, tú haces esto por mí todos los días. Deja que hoy lo haga yo por ti. Aprovéchate. ¿Cuántos sirvientes en la historia de los sirvientes crees tú que han tenido a un príncipe preparándoles la cama?

—Ningún príncipe en la historia de los príncipes ha sido tan estúpido como para comportarse como un sirviente y tratar como a un príncipe a su sirviente.

—Lo siento, me he perdido a la mitad de la frase.

—Porque eres idiota.

—Y tú un dollophead.

—Esa es mi palabra.

—Ya no.

Arthur dejó caer a Merlin sobre la cama, y le tendió la blusa que se ponía para dormir. Era una de sus antiguas blusas, así que ahora parecía un auténtico camisón. Merlin se desvistió a regañadientes, y Arthur esperó pacientemente a que se metiera en la cama.

—Ya está, ya puedes irte —refunfuñó Merlin, tapándose hasta la barbilla.

—¿De verdad no quieres que esté aquí? —preguntó Arthur con una intencionada nota de tristeza en la voz.

—No… No es eso —dijo Merlin, mirándole con abatimiento—. Pero no deberías estar aquí. Estas cosas no te gustan. Pasar tiempo aquí. Ya sabes… —dijo vagamente, sin atreverse a ser más concreto. Sin atreverse a decir “conmigo”.

Pero Arthur entendió.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Tú.

—¿Yo? No recuerdo haber dicho nunca que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo.

—Pero te resulta incómodo. Esto. Es raro. ¿A que sí?

—Bobadas. Si no quisiera estar aquí contigo ahora, idiota, no lo estaría. ¿No ves que ahí fuera están Gwaine y Gwen, los dos peleándose por ver quién pasa más tiempo contigo? Por suerte para mí, soy el príncipe y se me reservan los mejores privilegios.

—Ah… Bueno. —Merlin parecía más animado—. Es que, como son ellos los que van a quedarse a dormir…

—Sí, lo siento. Es que ya sabes cómo son los nobles. Si se enteraran de que he dormido en el camastro del galeno para cuidar de mi sirviente… Si ya fuera rey, me importaría un bledo su opinión. Pero ahora aún tengo que hacerles la pelota.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Claro. Solo… Preferiría… Da igual —suspiró Merlin.

Arthur le miró con los labios fruncidos. Le habría gustado poder decirle que necesitaba un poco de espacio durante un poco de tiempo. Que estaba hecho un lío. Y que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —propuso de pronto, sin pararse a pensarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Merlin se rio—. Eso sí que sería raro.

—Sí, ¿no?

—Además, tú no sabes ningún cuento.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—No sabes ninguno.

—Sí que sé. Muchos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Algunos.

—No.

—Vale, solo me sé uno.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¡A verlo!

Arthur inspiró hondo, muy digno.

—Ahora verás. Érase una vez un príncipe guapísimo y fortísimo e inteligentísimo llamado Arthur.

—¡Arthur! —se rio Merlin.

—Y Arthur era muy feliz, hasta que un día, mientras jugaba con sus amigos, apareció un pueblerino horrible, apestoso y desagradable y le dijo que ya era suficiente, que ya se había divertido bastante.

Merlin volvió a reírse, y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Y tú verás! Arthur estaba tan contento, jugando a lo que él quería, y tuvo que llegar ese tontuelo a decirle cómo debía jugar. Y la cosa fue a peor. Porque el paleto, que se llamaba Merlin, no paraba de faltarle al respeto, aunque sabía que Arthur era un príncipe. Arthur no había visto nada igual. Y todavía fue a peor. Porque al estúpido pueblerino no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salvarle la vida a Arthur delante de todo Camelot. Y al padre del pobre Arthur no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerle su sirviente personal. A partir de ese momento, el idiota de Merlin se convirtió en el peor sirviente que haya habido en la historia de los sirvientes, y también en el mejor amigo que Arthur había soñado tener jamás.

Merlin sonrió con placidez y se recostó contra la almohada.

—¿Te está gustando el cuento? —le preguntó Arthur con sorna.

—Lo estás contando mal —afirmó Merlin, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Oye, podrías…? ¿Podrías inventarte que el sirviente en realidad tiene magia y la usa solo para hacer cosas buenas porque él es bueno? ¿Y que la guarda en secreto porque en Camelot está prohibida y la utiliza para salvar la vida del idiota del príncipe una y otra vez sin que el idiota del príncipe se entere?

—Caray, menuda imaginación —silbó Arthur, riéndose—. ¿Seguro que quieres que me invente eso? Si Merlin fuera un brujo, tendría que hacerle el malo de la historia.

—No, este Merlin sería un hechicero bueno —afirmó Merlin muy convencido—. Si yo fuera un mago sería bueno. ¿A que sí?

Arthur le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees que si fuera un mago sería malo? —insistió Merlin, preocupado.

—No. Yo creo que tú nunca serías malo —dijo Arthur por fin, mirándole con cariño.

Merlin se relajó y le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien. Guay. Pues entonces quiero que en tu historia yo sea un brujo super poderoso y bueno que siempre te salva el culo sin que te enteres. Fin.

—Oye, si quieres puedes contar tú la historia.

—No —dijo Merlin, bostezando—. Quiero… quiero que me la cuentes tú.

Y, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Arthur se la contó lo mejor que pudo.


	5. Día 4 p.p.M

Arthur amaneció un día más en aquella nueva realidad _post parvum Merlin_ , como él había comenzado a llamarla mentalmente. Para él empezaba a convertirse en rutina levantarse, aguantar lo mejor que podía a un sirviente llamado ¿George?, atender sus deberes como príncipe y pensar todo el tiempo en Merlin. En su situación actual, en el Merlin al que él conocía o había creído conocer, en todo lo que estaba descubriendo sobre Merlin, en todo lo que estaba descubriendo sobre sí mismo y sus sentimientos respecto a Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Todo era Merlin.

Aquella mañana el niño no apareció de improviso en su cuarto, y Arthur lo echó de menos. Aquella mañana no vio ni rastro de él durante sus tareas rutinarias en distintos puntos del castillo, y Arthur lo echó de menos. Aquella mañana nadie mencionó ni siquiera el nombre de Merlin, y Arthur lo echó de menos.

Así que, en cuanto quedó libre de sus obligaciones, sus pasos se encaminaron por inercia al torreón de Gaius. En la consulta del galeno solo encontró a Gwen.

—Hola, Gwen —saludó Arthur.

Ella se levantó como un resorte en cuanto le vio.

—Arthur, menos mal que estás aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Merlin? —preguntó la ansiosa versión de Arthur que había salido a la luz desde que su sirviente había sufrido aquel extraño accidente.

—Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. Creo —trató de tranquilizarle ella sin demasiado éxito, dada la preocupación que desprendían sus ojos—. Está en su cuarto —añadió, señalando la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas—. No ha querido salir en toda la mañana. Tampoco me ha dejado pasar. Solo está ahí… Encerrado y solo.

—Vale. Bien. Vale. Intentaré hablar con él —decidió Arthur, respirando hondo.

—Ten… Sé… Está muy sensible, ya sabes. Creo que ha estado llorando.

A Arthur se le encogió el corazón. Si tan solo supiera qué afligía tanto a Merlin. Tenía motivos para estar triste, sin duda. De repente era un crío de cinco años. Tal vez le preocupaba no volver a ser el de antes. Tal vez le agobiaban las limitaciones de su nueva realidad. Tal vez era solo un niño que se sentía perdido en el apabullante mundo de adultos en que se encontraba inmerso. Tal vez echaba de menos a Gaius, o a su madre. Podían ser tantas cosas… Arthur no sabía qué cosas inquietaban a los niños. Y tampoco había comprendido nunca qué turbaba a Merlin para que a veces pareciera tan triste y preocupado. Era su mejor amigo, pero Arthur en parte sentía que Merlin —y más aún ahora— era un gran desconocido para él. No sabía si era la persona más indicada para ayudarle. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien abrirle su corazón. Nunca se le había dado bien entenderle. Y ahora se sentía menos cualificado que nunca para esa misión.

Pero Merlin le necesitaba. A él en concreto. Así que sería valiente y afrontaría la situación, por muy incómoda que pudiera llegar a resultarle. Por Merlin.

Dio un beso a Gwen en la frente, cubrió de dos zancadas la distancia que le separaba de la puerta del cuarto de Merlin, y llamó con delicadeza.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero Arthur la abrió de todas formas. Le recibió la visión de Merlin sentado en medio del cuarto, rodeado de una decena de libros abiertos. No estaba leyendo, sin embargo; al menos no en ese momento. Solo estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, cabizbajo, y no reaccionó cuando Arthur entró en su cuarto. Arthur se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Merlin se le adelantó.

—Ni siquiera sé usarla —murmuró, compungido, mirándose las manos con impotencia.

Arthur le miró sin comprender. De un vistazo descubrió a un par de palmos del niño la espada que Elyan había forjado para él. ¿Se refería a eso?

—El qué, ¿la espada?

Merlin no contestó. Seguía cabizbajo, con las mejillas enterradas en los puños.

—Soy un inútil. Primero me quedé así, y ahora no sé usarla. No me sale cuando quiero. A veces funciona, como ayer con los caballeros, pero Lancelot y yo hemos hecho pruebas y es como si ya no supiera usarla. Llevo intentándolo toda la mañana, y nada. Es como si solo me funcionara a veces y sobre todo cuando no estoy concentrado, y es terrible. 

Arthur no entendía muy bien qué quería decir el niño. Merlin nunca había destacado por su manejo de la espada. De hecho, para desesperación de Arthur, nunca había mostrado el menor interés por aprender a usarla, ni siquiera para defenderse. Con un suspiro, Arthur se sentó frente a él en el suelo.

—Pero Merlin, cuando eras mayor tampoco sabías usar la espada —probó a bromear, dándole un empollón cariñoso en el brazo.

El niño no cambió de postura, y a Arthur le pareció oír un sollozo. 

—Eh, oye, Merls. —Por algún motivo, le salió sin querer aquel apodo cariñoso—. Dicen que los niños aprenden mucho más rápido que los adultos. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Podríamos aprovechar para darte unas clases de espada si quieres, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

Merlin permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que alzó el rostro para clavar en Arthur sus enormes ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Cómo voy a poder protegerte así? —dijo afligido, conmoviendo a Arthur en lo más profundo de su alma.

Colocó una mano sobre el delicado hombro de Merlin.

—Merlin, tú no tienes que protegerme —le dijo con suavidad.

—Pues claro que sí, y ahora soy un inútil —lloriqueó Merlin—. Y también soy demasiado pequeño para poder ser tu sirviente, me he dado cuenta. No te puedo vestir, no puedo prepararte la bañera, no puedo hacer nada. 

—Es que no tienes por qué hacer nada hasta que te devolvamos a la normalidad.

—Te cansarás de mí —afirmó Merlin, compungido—. Porque así no puedo hacer nada por ti. Y entonces me despedirás, y ya no seré tu sirviente, y tendré que irme de Camelot, y ya no me querrás. 

—Espera, espera, espera —le detuvo Arthur con firmeza—. ¿Qué tonterías son esas?

—Vas a dejar de quererme —sollozó Merlin.

¿Aquello era lo que afligía a Merlin? ¿Aquella era su preocupación? Arthur habría reído, si no hubiera sido porque se sentía tan conmovido que bien podría haberle salido un sollozo en lugar de una carcajada.

—¡Merlin! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

El niño no cambió de postura, y de pronto a Arthur se le ocurrió que, tal vez, sí tenía motivos para pensar aquello. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido sincero con Merlin. Siempre le decía lo mal sirviente que era, lo cargante que era, lo mucho que le gustaría perderle de vista. El Merlin adulto había sabido discernir el cariño que yacía tras aquellos comentarios —o eso había dado por hecho siempre Arthur—, pero tal vez el Merlin niño solo recordaba las palabras desagradables. Arthur rara vez era agradable con él. Bien, pues eso iba a cambiar.

—Merlin, mírame—ordenó Arthur, y no prosiguió hasta que el niño obedeció—. Eres mi mejor amigo, pase lo que pase. Mi mejor amigo. ¿Que de repente tienes cinco años? Bien, me da igual. Sigues siendo Merlin. Eso es lo único que me importa. Nunca, ¿me oyes?, _nunca_ , voy a dejar de quererte. 

Merlin sorbió por la nariz mientras Arthur se admiraba de lo sencillo que al final le había resultado abrirle su corazón a un Merlin niño. Con el Merlin de siempre… Bueno, tal vez no hubiera utilizado esas mismas palabras. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —balbuceó Merlin, aún inseguro.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Pasara lo que pasara?

—Sí, Merlin. 

—¿Y si fuera un brujo? —planteó el niño de pronto.

Arthur alzó mucho las cejas, sorprendido. A Merlin le había dado fuerte con el tema de la magia. A lo mejor el cuento de la noche anterior le había provocado pesadillas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si descubrieras que tengo magia? ¿Me seguirías queriendo igual?

Arthur dudó solo unos segundos, los suficientes para que las lágrimas retornaran a los ojos de Merlin. 

—Eso solo era un cuento, Merls. Pero sí, aun así, te querría igual. Claro que sí.

El rostro del niño se iluminó en una sonrisa de inmediato, y se lanzó hacia adelante para darle un efusivo abrazo. Arthur se rio y se lo devolvió, revolviéndole el cabello de paso.

—Oye, Merlin —dijo más serio cuando se separaron—. Quiero que sepas una cosa.

El niño asintió y le miró con atención. 

—Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre. Jamás me has fallado. Y yo no voy a ser menos. Estoy seguro de que Gaius encontrará la cura y enseguida podrás volver a la normalidad. Pero, pase lo que pase, te prometo que yo estaré aquí. Para lo que me necesites. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El niño esbozó una sonrisa inusitadamente adulta. 

—Lo sé, Arthur.

El príncipe asintió. 

—Y ahora… ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo a caballo? —propuso sin pensar.

Los ojos de Merlin brillaron esperanzados.

—¿Tú y yo solos? —preguntó Merlin.

—Tú y yo solos —asintió Arthur, revolviéndole el cabello de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Aunque… también podríamos invitar a Gwaine —sopesó Merlin.

Arthur torció el gesto. 

—¿A Gwaine? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Gwaine? —se quejó

Merlin se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta Gwaine —dijo simplemente.

Una inesperada oleada de irritación sacudió a Arthur. Y entonces recordó que la sinceridad de Merlin había aumentado exponencialmente desde que era un niño. ¿Estaría muy mal aprovecharse de ello? Sí, definitivamente. Pero, por otra parte… Era una oportunidad única, ¿verdad?

—Ya. Pero, oye, Merlin… ¿A que yo te gusto más? —dijo, zalamero.

El niño le miró y se rio maliciosamente.

—No sé yo… Tú eres muy mandón. Y te pareces bastante a un sapo.

Las orejas de Arthur adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza muy similar a la del crespón de los Pendragon.

—¿Ya estamos con eso? ¡Yo no parezco un sapo, Merlin!

El niño estalló en carcajadas. Su incontrolable risa infantil era aún más musical y contagiosa que su risa habitual, y Arthur no pudo por menos que reírse también.

—¿De verdad prefieres a Gwaine? —pudo preguntar al fin, poniéndose serio y procurando parecer disgustado—. Si no me dices la verdad me pondré muy triste. 

Arthur enterró la cabeza entre las manos, sorbió un par de veces por la nariz con teatralidad y aguardó conteniendo la respiración. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Enseguida sintió los bracitos de Merlin rodeándole el cuello con delicadeza.

—No llores, Arthur —le dijo muy bajito, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello—. Yo a ti te quiero más que a nadie. Más que a todos los demás. Más que a tooodos los demás juntos. 

Arthur sonrió para sí y lo envolvió amorosamente con sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, giró el rostro para depositar un beso en la mejilla del niño.

—Y yo a ti —dijo.

Y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. El niño se retorció entre sus brazos, riendo con ganas, pero Arthur no le dejó escapar

—Pero no pienso olvidar que me has llamado sapo.

—N-no, ¡yo solo dije que… que pareces un sapo, no que lo seas! —protestó Merlin entre carcajadas y resuellos.

—¿Cómo dices? —presionó Arthur, intensificando las cosquillas. 

—¡Vale, vale! No te pareces a un sapo. ¿Contento?

Arthur le dejó ir. 

—Sí. Por ahora.

Merlin le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aún le quedaba el fantasma de la risa en el rostro. Arthur le contempló con una sonrisa cargada de afecto. Las lágrimas le habían dejado regueros en las sucias mejillas. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado para ensuciarse tanto sin haber salido de su cuarto en toda la mañana?

—Anda, ven aquí —dijo Arthur en un arrebato de cariño, y le limpió la cara con delicadeza.

Cuando Merlin tuvo un aspecto más presentable, Arthur se incorporó y sin mediar palabra cogió al niño para sentarlo sobre sus hombros. Merlin enterró las manos en su cabello y rio encantado. Era tan fácil hacerle reír, más de lo que ya lo era habitualmente. Arthur constató que su risa seguía teniendo el mismo efecto balsámico en él. 

—Pensaba que iba a montar a caballo, no en burro —oyó la voz de Merlin sobre su cabeza, musicalmente petulante.

—Esto es increíble —rio Arthur muy a su pesar—. ¿Cómo puede ser que ya seas así de impertinente a los cinco años? Eres incapaz de cambiar, ¿verdad, Merlin?

—Bah. No te gustaría que cambiase —bostezó Merlin. 

Y tenía toda la razón. Para Arthur era un alivio comprobar que Merlin era Merlin siempre, pasara la que pasara y, al parecer, tuviera la edad que tuviera. Siempre encontraba en él ese algo que le hacía ser tan único, tan especial. Tan Merlin.

—Venga, vamos a por esos caballos —dijo alegremente. 

*

Arthur no se arrepintió de haber tomado la un tanto egoísta decisión de dejar a sir Leon al cargo durante el resto del día. Solo quedaban dos jornadas para la luna llena, y se dijo que nada le impediría disfrutar de la inusitada compañía del pequeño Merlin. Porque, si bien Arthur quería recuperar al Merlin de siempre a toda costa, haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Merlin en aquella forma tan pura e inocente, tan tierna y a la vez tan divertida e imprevisible, le empezaba a parecer un inesperado regalo. Había sembrado su corazón de dudas y desvelos, sí, pero algo le decía a Arthur que, tal vez, debería estar agradecido por ello. 

Aquella tarde fue la mejor tarde que Arthur había vivido en años. Salieron al galope Merlin y él solos, ambos sobre el mismo caballo; el niño delante de él llevando las riendas, Arthur rodeándole el tronco con firmeza. Merlin había subido al caballo a regañadientes, argumentando que deberían llevar escolta por si alguien les atacaba. Arthur había logrado convencerle cuando le prometió que Gwaine y Lance se unirían a ellos un poco más tarde para la merienda. Pero quería algo de tiempo para los dos. Tiempo a solas, como cuando iban a alguna misión secreta, o a cazar. Arthur había sido lo suficientemente sensible como para deducir que al niño no le haría mucha gracia salir a cazar —Arthur era consciente de que Merlin siempre había odiado cazar. No quería verle lloriqueando sobre el cadáver de un conejo—, y no había ninguna misión que emprender, así que se ciñó al paseo a caballo. Merlin parloteaba sin parar, señalaba emocionado todos los animales que salían a su encuentro, reía con el bamboleo del caballo, y Arthur simplemente disfrutaba viéndolo.

Pararon a descansar al lado del arroyo que Arthur había acordado como punto de encuentro con sus caballeros y, mientras el caballo bebía, Arthur y Merlin juguetearon alrededor como si Arthur también se hubiera convertido en un niño. Pelearon, rodaron por la hierba, se salpicaron hasta terminar calados, rieron a carcajadas. Acabaron tumbados sobre la hierba, contemplando las nubes y riendo con las ocurrencias de cada uno, mientras Arthur se preguntaba, con el corazón latiendo con algo parecido al anhelo, cómo sería hacer todo aquello con el Merlin de siempre.

Para cuando las tripas de Merlin empezaban a volverse demasiado escandalosas, Gwaine, Lancelot y Gwen aparecieron con las provisiones y una manta, con lo que prepararon un picnic. Sentado junto a Gwen, Arthur disfrutó viendo a Merlin y a Gwaine armando jaleo y persiguiéndose el uno al otro, y también le satisfizo ver cómo el niño confiaba especialmente en Lancelot a la hora de recibir ayuda para trepar a un árbol. Los celos no acudieron a mordisquearle el corazón, porque cada vez que Merlin atrapaba a Gwaine coreaba el nombre de Arthur para mostrarle su victoria, y porque desde lo alto del árbol era a él a quien saludaba orgulloso. A Arthur le dio por pensar que Merlin era afortunado por tener a su alrededor tanta gente que le quería y se preocupaba por él, y descubrió que esa certeza le hacía feliz a él también. Y más ahora, que sabía que era él quien ocupaba la mayor parte del corazón de Merlin. _A ti te quiero más que a todos los demás juntos_ , le había dicho. Y Arthur sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, que no podía pedirle más a la vida.

*

Cuando cayó la noche, Elyan estaba esperándoles de vuelta al castillo. Tras dar un abrazo a Gwen y revolver el cabello de Merlin, les informó de la localización del claro donde debían encontrarse con Gaius y los druidas.

—La distancia puede cubrirse en una jornada —les dijo—, pero yendo en grupo seguramente tardemos más. En mi opinión, sería mejor asegurarnos y partir con un día y medio de antelación.

—Bien, saldremos mañana a primera hora de la tarde —decidió Arthur.

Elyan se marchó a descansar, y antes de ir con él, Gwen acompañó a la pequeña comitiva que rodeaba a Merlin para desearle las buenas noches al niño. Arthur se despidió de Merlin cuando el niño estaba a punto de meterse en la cama y le dejó a cargo de Leon y Lancelot, quienes pasarían la noche con él.

—Creo que a Merlin le gustaría mucho que te quedaras tú —susurró Gwen cuando salieron de la consulta de Gaius—. Es la última noche que va a pasar así, antes de que marchéis al encuentro de Gaius.

—Lo sé. Es por dar un sentido de normalidad a todo esto. Merlin sabe que, normalmente, yo no haría algo así —razonó Arthur.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez debas replantearte cómo comportarte con él cuando vuelva a la normalidad —sugirió con agudeza Gwen.

Arthur se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

—Arthur, es obvio que Merlin te importa muchísimo. Que le quieres muchísimo. Todos lo sabemos. No necesitas fingir lo contrario. No vas a ser menos príncipe ni menos hombre por admitir que quieres a tus amigos. Deberías intentar encontrar el modo de demostrarle que es alguien importante para ti. Las personas a las que queremos deberían saber que las queremos, ¿no te parece?

Arthur no supo qué decir. Gwen le sonrió.

—No tiene sentido negar sentimientos positivos como el cariño, la amistad o el amor. No pierdas el tiempo haciéndolo. Son parte de ti, y no se van a ir a ningún lado solo porque los ignores. Se enquistarán y acabarán convertidos en dolor si no les prestas la atención que merecen.

La chica le hizo una última caricia y se alejó pasillo abajo. Arthur caminó hacia su cuarto, asombrado de que Gwen hubiera entendido siempre lo que a él le había costado cuatro días —y un sirviente convertido en niño— comprender.

Cuando Arthur estaba a punto de acostarse, alguien llamó a su puerta con delicadeza. Extrañado, se acercó a abrirla para descubrir en el umbral a sir Leon.

—¿Leon…?

—Lo siento, milord. Merlin…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Arthur con urgencia.

—Lo siento —dijo la aguda voz de Merlin a espaldas de Leon. La cabeza del niño asomó tras las piernas del caballero, y automáticamente el corazón de Arthur se calmó.

—No podía dormir. Está muy nervioso —susurró Leon—. Lancelot no ha conseguido calmarlo. Pensamos…

—Está bien. Entiendo. Yo me encargaré. Gracias, Leon —le dijo Arthur afectuosamente.

El caballero se despidió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Arthur suspiró y miró a Merlin. El niño no osó devolverle la mirada.

—Quería verte —musitó por fin.

—Entra, vamos.

Merlin entró en los aposentos de Arthur arrastrando los pies y se quedó de pie a un metro de la cama.

—¿La has abierto tú solo? —quiso saber, sorprendido.

—Merlin, sé hacer más cosas de las que tú te crees.

—No las haces nunca. ¿Cómo puedo saber que sabes hacerlas?

Arthur sonrió.

—Bien visto. No te quedes ahí plantado, vamos. Métete y tápate. Te vas a quedar frío.

Merlin dio un respingo y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que duerma aquí? ¿En tu cama?

—¡Vamos, tontín! Entra ahí de una vez. Siempre lo has deseado, ¿no?

Arthur enrojeció nada más escuchó sus propias palabras. Merlin, por supuesto, no se paró a pensar en posibles dobles sentidos, y tampoco se percató de su turbación. Solo se quedó dos segundos más mirando la cama maravillado, antes de saltar sobre ella emocionado.

—¡Oooh, es aún más blandita de lo que me había imaginado! —exclamó, extasiado, dando pequeños botes—. ¡Hala, qué manta más suavecita y calentita!

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Miró a Merlin con cariño mientras el niño se hacía hueco entre las sábanas, y se tumbó a su lado para poder taparle bien. Pasada toda la emoción, los ojos de Merlin fueron apagándose poco a poco conforme la tristeza se adueñaba de ellos. Arthur se dio cuenta de que no apartaba la mirada de él.

—Merlin. ¿Qué te pasa?

El niño no contestó. Solo siguió mirándole angustiado.

—Por favor. Cuéntamelo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Merlin asintió y tragó saliva, pero permaneció en silencio. Parecía estar conteniendo el llanto.

—¿Estás preocupado por el viaje de mañana? Tal vez… ¿te preocupa que el remedio de Gaius no funcione?

Merlin no respondió. Se movió bajo las sábanas hasta que encontró a Arthur y, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su axila, se acurrucó contra su costado. Arthur le rodeó automáticamente con el brazo.

—Tengo miedo—confesó Merlin en un débil susurro—. Sé dónde está ese claro. Hay que pasar por bosques con bandidos. Y entrar en otro reino. Pueden atacarnos.

—Merls, llevaremos escolta. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Iremos bien protegidos. Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo, ¿vale?

Merlin negó con la cabeza.

—No me da miedo por mí. Me da miedo por ti. Yo no puedo defenderte así —sollozó contra su pecho.

Arthur solo pudo contestar abrazándole más fuerte, porque el pecho se le inundó de mil emociones distintas, todas ellas abrumadoras, y tuvo que concentrarse en controlar su respiración.

—Todo irá bien —consiguió decir por fin—. Me ocuparé de cuidar de todos. De los caballeros, de ti y de mí. Te prometo que todos volveremos sanos y salvos. Te lo prometo.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio, Arthur acariciando el cabello del niño tratando de reconfortarle.

—¿Crees que cuando volvamos seré grande otra vez? —preguntó Merlin en tono conversacional cuando Arthur empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había quedado dormido.

—Seguro que sí. Volverás siendo el mismo sirviente vago e inútil de siempre, ya lo verás.

La risa de Merlin reverberó dentro de su pecho.

—El mismo sirviente ingenioso, humilde, bondadoso, sabio, leal y valiente —añadió Arthur con suavidad— que tanto me importa, y al que tanto necesito a mi lado.

Merlin pareció dejar de respirar durante unos segundos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —comenzó Arthur sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello—. El otro día me preguntaste si me gustaría ser tu novio cuando volvieras a ser mayor. ¿Lo decías en serio?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —dijo al fin—. Supongo. Sí. Me… me gustaría, creo. Antes me habría gustado.

El corazón de Arthur se aceleró.

—Entonces… Antes de esto, antes de que te volvieras pequeño por accidente… ¿Te gustaba de ese modo?

Merlin guardó un pensativo silencio durante un tiempo que a Arthur le pareció eterno.

—No lo sé. Solo sé… Que te quiero todo. Todo todo.

—¿Todo? —sonrió Arthur, emocionado.

—Todo lo que se puede querer. Y más.

Merlin no dijo nada más antes de caer profundamente dormido. Arthur tampoco. Permaneció mirando al techo, con Merlin aovillado sobre su pecho, durante mucho tiempo más antes de dormirse.

Se preguntó por segunda vez aquella tarde cómo sería estar así con el Merlin de siempre. Qué se sentiría al tenerlo dormido sobre su pecho. Y lo supo.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y a llorar allí mismo, ante la ironía de que su sirviente hubiera tenido que convertirse en una persona a la que quería de un modo totalmente diferente —de un modo opuesto— para comprenderlo. Se preguntó si el destino sería tan cruel como para impedir que Merlin volviera a ser el de antes, como para impedir que pudiera volver a verle tal y como era: el hombre que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y se le encogiera el estómago.

Se preguntó cómo sería vivir queriendo a un niño y llorando a la vez la pérdida del hombre al que amaba.

Le amaba. A Merlin. Le amaba.

Estaba enamorado de él.

Así que más valía que Merlin volviera a la normalidad, porque Arthur no sabía cómo podría vivir con esa certeza si llegaba a perderlo para siempre. Echando siempre de menos al hombre al que amaba todo lo que se puede amar… y más.


	6. Día 5 p.p.M

—Dollophead. Despierta. Vamos, arriba. ¡Hoy es el día! Bueno, hoy no, mañana lo será, pero ya nos vamos hoy. ¡Tengo ganas de volver a ser normal! Bueno, no es que ahora no sea normal, ya me entiendes. Pero ser normal, como era antes.

—Merlin, créeme, tú nunca has sido normal.

—Ah, ya. Sí, no sé si quiero ser mayor otra vez, para que me trates mal y me mandes y me pegues otra vez.

—¡Yo nunca te he pegado!

—Noo qué vaaa. Me pegas toooodo el tiempo. Mira, en estos cuatro días nadie me ha dado ninguna colleja. Es un récord. Se me van a curar todos los chichones.

—Eres un exagerado.

—¡Que no! Pensándolo bien, prefiero ser un niño. Mira lo bien que me tratas así. Me has dejado dormir en tu cama y todo. Si hubiera sido mayor, me habrías matado solo por sentarme encima.

—Te equivocas. Ahora mismo me están entrando bastantes ganas de matarte. Y eres un niño.

—Me da igual. No voy a ir. Quiero seguir siendo un niño.

—Por encima de mi cadáver. Necesito un sirviente. Estoy harto de tener que hacerlo todo yo.

—Pues a mí me gusta no tener que ser tu esclavo. 

—Eres increíble.

—Ya lo sé.

*

Arthur tenía asuntos de estado que atender antes de marchar, pero su principal deber era hablar con Guinevere antes de partir en busca del remedio de Merlin. Así que dejó a Merlin con Elyan aprovechando que estaba de descanso, pues al niño le apetecía pasar tiempo con él, y Arthur invitó a Gwen a pasear por los jardines.

—Tengo ganas de recuperar al Merlin de siempre. Pero a la vez me da un poco de pena —comentó Gwen—. Creo que echaré de menos al niño. Es tan…

—Único. Especial. En resumen, Merlin en versión infantil. Sí, lo sé —sonrió Arthur.

Gwen le miró con una media sonrisa.

—Te ha ganado el corazoncito, ¿verdad?

Arthur suspiró.

—Creo que Merlin ya lo hizo. Hace tiempo. Puede que nada más conocernos.

Gwen le miró gratamente sorprendida, pero no comentó nada.

—Pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto hasta que se ha convertido en un niño. Tiene gracia, ¿no?

—Bueno, ya conoces ese dicho. No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

—Espero que no lo hayamos perdido —murmuró Arthur con un escalofrío.

—No, claro que no. Volverá a ser el de siempre, ya lo verás —aseguró Gwen apretándole el brazo.

—Confío en ello. Por eso… tengo que hablar contigo, Gwen. Tengo… tengo que ser sincero contigo.

Ella se detuvo y le miró con fijeza.

—¿De qué se trata, Arthur? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ya sabes que te quiero. Que te quiero mucho. Eres la mujer a la que más he querido en toda mi vida.

—Sí. Claro que lo sé, Arthur.

—Pero todo esto… Lo de Merlin. Perderle sin perderle, conocerle de otro modo, descubrir cómo me ve él a mí, la incertidumbre de si volveremos a recuperarle… Todo esto… No sé, Gwen. Me ha cambiado los esquemas. Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para mí. Tenías razón, le quiero mucho. Y quiero cambiar muchas cosas. Ser mejor con él. Quiero… No sé. Toda esta situación… Estoy hecho un lío.

—No sé si te entiendo. Es decir, te entiendo, claro que te entiendo. Pero…

—No, en realidad, _estaba_ hecho un lío. Ahora ya no tanto. Tengo las cosas más claras. Creo que sé lo que quiero. Y siento que deberíamos… Gwen...

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, preocupada.

—Guinevere. ¿Qué somos? Tú y yo. ¿Qué es esto que tenemos?

Ella le miró, sorprendida, y al principio no supo qué decir.

—Yo… No lo sé, Arthur. Supongo… Supongo que el proyecto de algo que podría ser. Un quizás, tal vez.

Arthur asintió.

—Yo… No creo que pueda ser, Guinevere. Ya no. Tal vez deberíamos ponerle un punto y aparte. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, y ha sido maravilloso, y estoy a gusto con lo que tenemos, pero de verdad siento que no… Que no sé si quiero que llegue a ser algo más que un quizás.

Ella encajó sus palabras y las meditó mientras escudriñaba su rostro en busca de la información que le faltaba para poder entender por qué Arthur le estaba diciendo aquello.

—Yo también estoy a gusto con lo que tenemos —dijo al fin—. Pero me da un poco de vértigo pensar en lo que podría venir. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres un príncipe, y yo solo soy una sirvienta…

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero a mí sí. Yo no estoy hecha para ser una princesa, y mucho menos una reina. No sé nada de política y gobiernos y, sobre todo, no me gusta tener que decidir sobre la vida de los demás. Te quiero, Arthur. Y estaría dispuesta a sacrificar muchas cosas por estar contigo. Pero también sé que el amor a veces se termina y que, si eso sucediera, no sería feliz siendo una reina solo por obligación. Así que, si tienes dudas… Te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo. Yo… Me da igual si es un príncipe, o un caballero o un herrero. Lo que sí sé es que, si llego a casarme, quiero que sea con alguien a quien ame… y que me ame.

—Es lo que mereces —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

Gwen asintió, y le miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Te quiero, Arthur. Pero solo quiero estar contigo si eso es lo que tú también quieres.

—Yo… Ahora mismo no… Lo siento, Gwen. Creo que no puedo.

Ella le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Puedo preguntar…? Arthur, ¿esto es por tu posición como regente? ¿Te preocupa… te preocupa que no me consideren apropiada?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Al cuerno con lo que piensen. Y mi padre no está en condiciones de opinar. En mi vida personal, solo me importa lo que piense yo. Y yo jamás pensaría que no eres apropiada. Por supuesto que eres apropiada, eres más que eso. Eres la persona más sensata y con mayor corazón que conozco. Es solo que… —Inesperadamente, Arthur se rio—. No, me encantará ver qué opina el consejo de esto. Estoy deseando ver sus caras. Estoy seguro de que no lo considerarán nada apropiado. Pero, para su desgracia, no es asunto suyo, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró un poco perdida, pero luego algo cambió en su rostro. Una luz pareció encenderse en sus ojos.

—Arthur… Todo esto… Es por Merlin, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él la miró con una sonrisa comedida.

—Sí… Es lo que intentaba decirte antes —le dijo, casi con timidez.

Ella asintió para sí, asimilándolo, Arthur diría que más maravillada que sorprendida. Y, desde luego, para nada escandalizada.

—Vaya. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Sí, vaya —suspiró Arthur.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te horrorizó tanto la idea de adoptarle —rio ella por fin.

Arthur se rio también.

—Sería muy raro ¿no crees?

—Mucho. Oh, Arthur, todo esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti. Entiendo que estés hecho un lío.

—Sí. Sí, bueno. En realidad, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Hasta ayer. Estos cuatro días han sido como un viaje espiritual intensivo.

Ella le abrazó.

—Espero que Merlin vuelva a la normalidad y que podáis ser muy felices. Oh, Arthur, me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Eres la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, Guinevere.

—Bueno, tengo que asimilarlo todavía. Y me va a resultar un poco raro. Pero en parte… No me extraña tanto, ¿sabes? Siempre habéis tenido algo muy especial vosotros dos. Como un mundo aparte reservado solo para vosotros. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Bueno, no adelantes acontecimientos —rio Arthur—. Aún tenemos que recuperar a Merlin —añadió más serio—. Y ver qué opina él del asunto.

—Oh, él estará encantado. Yo siempre sospeché que él… Que tú… Bueno, ya sabes.

A Arthur se le escapó una fugaz sonrisa. Sin embargo, recordó que…

—El otro día me dijo que una vez tuvo una novia —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No sabías nada de eso?

—¿Merlin? —se extrañó ella—. Primera noticia. Sería antes de venir a Camelot, tal vez.

Arthur consideró que no necesitaba saber que, según Merlin, él la había matado, así que no replicó.

—Nunca le he visto interesado en ninguna chica, a decir verdad —prosiguió Gwen—. Ni siquiera en mí, por mucho que lo intenté cuando le conocí —rio—. Era un chico tan especial, tan encantador… Pero nada, no hubo manera, no se daba por aludido. El muy idiota solo tiene ojos para ti.

—Gwen, por favor, me vas a hacer sonrojar.

—Oh, vais a ser una pareja increíble…

—Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado bien. No sé si me gusta.

Gwen se rio.

—Oye, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas ¿no? ¿O prefieres que empiece a hacer un drama de todo esto? Porque tengo material de sobra. Mi novio me ha dejado por mi mejor amigo. Un buen juglar estaría encantado de que una historia así llegara a sus manos… Escribiría una buena gesta, o poemas de amor, o…

Arthur se rio.

—¡Vale, vale, lo he entendido! Y, por cierto, hablando de mejores amigos y poemas de amor… Sabes que a Lancelot le gustas, ¿verdad?

—Qué…

—Más que eso, diría yo. Todos sabemos que está loquito por ti…

—¡Arthur!

—Yo solo lo comento. Te doy la información. Haz con ella lo que quieras. A mí, para que conste, me parece un buen partido.

*

Gwen llenó a Merlin de abrazos y besos antes de partir.

—Esta va a ser la última vez que pueda achucharte así —dijo mientras lo cogía y lo apretaba contra su pecho, ignorando las protestas del niño—. Así que pienso aprovecharla.

Arthur contó al menos diez besos desperdigados por toda la cara de Merlin, que reía sin poder evitarlo y trataba de apartarse sin éxito.

—¿Para mí no hay? —preguntó Arthur, fingiéndose ofendido.

—No, para ti no. Los reservo para los chicos guapos.

—Y Arthur tiene cara de sapo.

—Exacto.

—Pero a lo mejor si le das un beso le conviertes en un príncipe guapo.

—¿Tú crees?

—… Nah.

—Nah.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar… —bufó Arthur sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

Gwen dijo algo al oído de Merlin. Al niño se le iluminó el rostro, colocó las manos detrás de la espalda y se acercó a Arthur.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Agáchate, que te lo digo.

Arthur se inclinó hasta que su oído quedó más o menos a la altura de la cara de Merlin. El niño se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mmmm. No. Sigues siendo un sapo.

Cuando Arthur se recuperó de la sorpresa, se pasó una mano por la mejilla y se le escapó algo a caballo entre una carcajada y un bufido.

—¿No ha funcionado el experimento?

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró al niño. Merlin le devolvió una mirada brillante y clara.

—A lo mejor sí. Cuando sonríes sí pareces un príncipe guapo.

*

El viaje resultó bastante ameno. Merlin fue pasando de unos caballos a otros, entreteniendo a todos con su charla animada y sus ocurrencias infantiles. Al final de la tarde, ya de vuelta sobre la montura de Arthur, comenzó a quejarse de que le molestaba el trasero, y terminó quedándose dormido contra su pecho. Arthur lo interpretó como la señal de que debían parar para montar el campamento. Organizó las guardias y repartió las tareas que normalmente realizaba Merlin: recoger leña, encender una hoguera, preparar la cena, atender a los caballos, etc. Despertó a Merlin para que comiera algo y, como el niño estaba tan adormilado que apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, tuvo que darle él la comida. En cuanto terminó, Merlin se acurrucó a su lado y volvió a dormirse. Los caballeros no tardaron en hacer lo propio. Arthur se tumbó al lado de Merlin y, aunque ya había tapado al niño con una manta, compartió también la suya con él. Arropado por el calor que desprendía el cuerpecito de Merlin, Arthur no tardó en caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.


	7. Día 6 p.p.M

Nada más despertar, la idea de que aquel sería el último día que compartiría con el niño Merlin acudió rauda a la mente de Arthur. Era una idea esperanzadora, pero a la vez Arthur no podía evitar sentir algo que podría calificarse como nostalgia anticipada. En aquel claro, en aquella límpida mañana, lo primero que había sentido al despertar había sido la manita de Merlin sobre su antebrazo y su respiración subiendo y bajando a su lado, y, al instante, también había sentido toda la ternura que provocaba en él. Sí, él en parte echaría de menos a aquel niño, igual que Gwen. Pero esperaba que su pérdida fuera compensada con creces con el regreso del hombre al que amaba. Al girarse para mirar al niño, que se desperezaba a su lado, pensó que, en realidad, no perdería a nadie. La persona a la que estaba mirando era Merlin, y la persona a la que miraría al despertar la mañana siguiente sería también Merlin, pasara lo que pasara. Lo primordial era que siguiera a su lado. Siempre.

Y ese pensamiento se fue enquistando a lo largo de un día en el que Arthur tuvo demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas a todo. Como si despertara de un sueño, fue siendo cada vez más consciente de cuál era el objetivo de aquella misión. Se dirigían al encuentro de Gaius, quien debía preparar —con la ayuda de druidas— una peligrosa poción muy difícil de preparar. Una poción que bien podría resultar un veneno en lugar de un remedio. _Una poción que Merlin iba a beber_. Arthur confiaba en las habilidades de Gaius; si había alguien capaz de lograrlo era él. Pero, a la vez…

Arthur miró mucho a Merlin aquel día, mucho. Merlin hablando con los caballos y riendo con los caballeros; Merlin mirando maravillado el mundo que le rodeaba; Merlin saludando a los pájaros y abriendo los brazos para imitar su vuelo; Merlin cerrando los ojos para imaginar que volaba sobre el caballo, con el cabello al viento y el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad.

Arthur se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en el riesgo que Merlin correría si llegaba a beber esa poción. Arthur lo había planeado todo, lo había dispuesto todo, había salido de Camelot con Merlin sentado sobre su propio caballo, y ni una vez se había planteado que podían estar cabalgando hacia su muerte. Se preguntó si había obviado los peligros que correría por puro egoísmo. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de Merlin solo para recuperar a la persona que él necesitaba? Merlin estaba bien, estaba vivo, estaba ahí, con él, siendo feliz. Arthur no le había preguntado siquiera si quería volver a la normalidad. Lo había dado por hecho. Y, sin embargo, ¿no había afirmado Merlin la mañana anterior, en sus aposentos, que prefería seguir siendo un niño? ¿No había respondido él “por encima de mi cadáver”? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al comprender que, todo ese tiempo, había antepuesto sus propios deseos a la seguridad de Merlin.

¿En qué momento había perdido la perspectiva de la situación? Él, que siempre se había sentido tan responsable de Merlin, que siempre había sentido la necesidad acuciante de protegerle, de mantenerle siempre a salvo. Él, que moriría por él sin dudarlo un instante. Y había estado dispuesto a dejarle morir sin dudarlo, solo por la promesa de recuperar algo que en realidad nunca había tenido.

Durante la pausa para el almuerzo, Arthur bajó de su caballo y se acercó al de Elyan, con quien había viajado Merlin ese último tramo. Bajó a Merlin, intercambió unas pocas instrucciones con los caballeros sin soltarle de la mano y, cuando estuvo todo dispuesto, se sentó junto a él en silencio. Le observó mientras comía con el semblante sombrío, sin probar bocado.

—Se te va a enfriar —observó Merlin con la boca llena—. Gwaine no es tan buen cocinero como yo, pero no está tan malo, en serio. Es pollo.

Arthur no contestó.

—Podría ser peor. Podría ser rata —dijo Merlin con una risita—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te preparé un estofado de rata? Es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida...

—Merlin.

El tono de voz de Arthur puso en alerta a Merlin, que le lanzó de inmediato una de sus miradas de absoluta preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Arthur?

—Por favor. Solo… Dime una cosa. Y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Merlin le miró, inquieto.

—Sí. Lo prometo.

Arthur inspiró hondo.

—¿Tú quieres hacer esto?

Merlin parpadeó varias veces.

—¿El qué?

—Tomar esa poción. Volver a ser el de antes. ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

El niño inclinó la cabeza y le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

—¿Qué? ¡Pues claro que quiero! Ya te lo he dicho, es un rollo ser así. Soy un inútil. No puedo hacer nada por ti. Y…

—Olvida todo eso. Tengo otras personas que pueden trabajar para mí. Tu puesto está cubierto. Tu puesto como sirviente, quiero decir, no tu puesto como amigo. Ese no necesito cubrirlo porque tú sigues aquí, y eso es lo importante para mí. Lo que intento decir es que… No quiero que hagas esto solo por mí.

—Arthur…

—Escucha. Se me ha ocurrido pensar que, para mucha gente, este accidente tuyo sería una bendición. Es como si hubieras dado marcha atrás en el tiempo, puedes revivir tu vida cambiando las cosas que no te gustaran de la que ya viviste. Has ganado tiempo, años de vida. ¿Quién no querría algo así? Tal vez eres feliz así. Yo recuerdo que era feliz siendo un niño. Ser un adulto no es fácil. Y sé que yo no te pongo las cosas fáciles en general. Merlin, si quieres seguir así… Nadie te lo reprocharía. Estás en tu derecho. Lo que está claro es que yo no tengo derecho a decidir por ti.

Merlin se quedó mirándole fijamente, con esa intensidad que solo reservaba para Arthur, con esa intensidad que Arthur no había descubierto jamás en los ojos de ninguna otra persona.

—Yo quiero volver a ser el de antes —dijo al fin—. Estoy seguro. Intenté volver a la normalidad en cuanto… en cuanto me volví así, pero no pude, y fue horrible. Creí que tendría quedarme así para siempre. Y no quiero, Arthur, no quiero. Yo ya fui un niño, ya no quiero serlo más. Estaba solo, muy solo en Ealdor, pero crecí y pude irme de allí y en Camelot, contigo, encontré mi sitio. Y ahora, así, ya no tengo ese sitio. Quiero ser igual que tú. Quiero poder ser tu amigo. Así no puedo. Este no soy yo.

Arthur asintió y tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por contener la emoción.

—Merlin, has de saber algo. Esa poción… Es peligrosa. Es muy difícil de preparar, y si Gaius comete el más mínimo error podrías… Podrías morir, Merlin —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

Merlin no se lo pensó.

—Correré el riesgo —decidió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú me necesitas. No pienso dejarte solo. Punto.

Y, dicho esto, el niño se levantó para ir a acariciar a los caballos, dejando a Arthur con el corazón hecho trizas.

*

Arthur no dejó que Merlin viajara con nadie más durante el resto del camino. Recorrieron las millas que les faltaban juntos, Arthur rodeándole con sus brazos, deseando poder retenerle por siempre a su lado, así, fuera de la forma que fuera.

Al anochecer llegaron al claro. La luna llena comenzaba a asomarse, tímida, sobre las cumbres de los montes que les rodeaban, iluminando con su luz fantasmal los árboles y llenando el bosque de monstruos imaginarios. Merlin se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Arthur, pero no se permitió ninguna otra muestra de temor. No, el que estaba aterrorizado era Arthur.

La imagen de Gaius, en aquel altar improvisado en medio del claro, resultaba también inquietante, con su pelo largo y la cara solo iluminada a medias. Las figuras encapuchadas que le rodeaban portando antorchas no contribuían a hacer halagüeña la escena. Si Arthur no hubiera sabido por qué estaban allí, habría apostado a que estaban a punto de realizar un ritual de magia negra. Tan solo la presencia de Percival, con su calmada sonrisa, apaciguó un tanto los ánimos de Arthur.

—¡Gaius! —saludó Merlin, corriendo a abrazarle.

El hombre se rio y le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Has conseguido todos los ingredientes? —preguntó Arthur con gravedad.

—Así es, sire. Está todo dispuesto. ¿Veis esa planta de ahí?

Arthur miró en la dirección en la que señalaba el galeno. A sus pies, crecía una planta extraordinaria, cuya savia parecía ser la misma luz de la luna. El tallo palpitaba, y las hojas emitían un sobrenatural halo azulado.

—¿Esa es…?

—Selenaria, sí. Debemos esperar a que la luna se muestre por completo. Una vez quede iluminada por la totalidad de la luz de la luna, hemos de cortarla de inmediato y verter sus hojas en el preparado —Gaius señaló el caldero que reposaba sobre el tronco cortado que hacía las veces de altar—. Los druidas recitarán un encantamiento. Y, justo en ese momento, sin demora, Merlin ha de beberse la poción.

A su lado, Merlin asintió, conforme. Arthur sentía como si él ya hubiera bebido veneno, porque le ardían las entrañas.

—Gaius… ¿Es seguro? —susurró, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—Todo lo seguro que puede llegar a ser, dadas las circunstancias. Si damos bien todos los pasos, no debería pasar nada malo.

—¿Y si algo falla?

—Por el bien de Merlin… esperemos que eso no ocurra —musitó Gaius, mirando con fijeza al niño.

—Atención, Gaius —advirtió uno de los druidas, el que parecía el líder. Tenía el cabello casi blanco, a pesar de que su rostro era aún joven—. La luna está a punto de asomar por completo.

—Sire, si dais un paso atrás…

Arthur rodeó los hombros de Merlin con su brazo y retrocedió unos pasos con él. Arthur no relajó su abrazo, y Merlin buscó su mano para agarrársela con fuerza. 

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber el niño.

A pesar de todo, Arthur no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Sí. Claro. Es solo que hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees? ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Emocionado. Sí que hace un poco de frío…

Arthur le abrazó con más fuerza. Merlin le apretó la mano.

—Merlin…

—Shh. Han empezado a hablar…

Efectivamente, por entre las figuras encapuchadas se levantó un rumor al principio ininteligible que fue aumentando poco a poco de intensidad. Había algo evocador en aquel cántico, algo poderoso y antiguo, y Arthur sintió que se le erizaba el vello. Merlin, en cambio, no parecía inquieto.

Gaius había segado la planta y estaba machacando las hojas, que parecían emitir destellos de estrella. Con dedos ágiles, Gaius extrajo su jugo y lo vertió sobre el caldero, que se iluminó y adoptó una tonalidad dorada.

—El color es correcto —anunció Gaius—. Sire, Merlin tiene que beber ya.

Como en un sueño, Arthur sintió cómo las manos de Merlin se liberaban con suavidad de su abrazo, y vio al niño alejarse de él, dando pasos seguros en dirección a Gaius. Arthur contempló, incapaz de reaccionar, cómo el anciano le tendía una copa llena de un jugo dorado y amenazador, una promesa o una condena, una medicina o un veneno mortal…

—¡NO! —Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Arthur saltó hacia delante y detuvo a Merlin—. ¡No, no puedo permitirlo!

Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó la copa y la alejó de él.

—¿Arthur?

—No. No. No, no vas a beber. No beberás. Ni hablar —balbució él frenéticamente—. No.

—Sire…

—No estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de Merlin. No lo permitiré. Ha de haber otro modo…

Arthur sintió que los caballeros se acercaban cada vez más, preocupados.

—Me temo que no hay otro modo —dijo con suavidad Gaius—. Creedme, sire, no haría esto si no fuera nuestra única opción.

—¡Apenas han pasado cinco días! —exclamó Arthur, desesperado—. ¡No hemos buscado lo suficiente! Buscaremos más, viajaremos en busca de un remedio mejor si hace falta, y en el peor de los casos siempre podremos volver a intentar esto. Pero ahora no. Así no. Es demasiado precipitado. No.

—Arthur —le dijo Merlin con delicadeza, tirando de su manga—. Arthur, se va a pasar el tiempo. Tengo que beber, o me quedaré así para siempre.

—No. N-no. Por favor, no. No dejaré que bebas.

Merlin miró a su alrededor, en busca de ayuda. Los druidas continuaron en un discreto segundo plano. Los caballeros se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo estoy con Arthur —anunció Gwaine por fin—. Esa cosa es peligrosa. No quiero que sufras ningún daño. Lo siento, amigo. Buscaremos otra forma de hacer esto.

—Gwaine… —protestó Merlin.

—Arthur, se acaba el tiempo —advirtió Gaius, mirando preocupado la poción.

—Esto no es un debate. Ni una decisión que se vaya a tomar de forma consensuada. Yo soy el príncipe y Merlin es mi criado, y por tanto es responsabilidad mía. No beberá —afirmó Arthur con los dientes apretados.

—Sire —carraspeó Lancelot a sus espaldas, dando un paso al frente—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no somos quiénes para decidir en este asunto. Creo que es Merlin el que ha de decidir. Es su vida.

Arthur miró a Merlin.

—Merlin tiene derecho a decidir —concluyó Lancelot. 

Arthur lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón, y por eso le había preguntado a él qué era lo que quería. Pero lo que quería era una locura, y Arthur no lo permitiría. Merlin nunca se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, siempre anteponía el de los demás al suyo, y por tanto no era la persona más indicada para tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida. No lo era. No. Merlin siempre anteponía a Arthur. Pues bien, Arthur lo antepondría ahora a él por encima de todo lo demás.

Y, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Merlin, toda su resolución se evaporó de golpe. Había preocupación en esos ojos, y empatía, y comprensión, y… y una súplica. No eran los ojos de un niño de cinco años. Eran los de Merlin. Los de su Merlin. Arthur cerró los ojos, y una lágrima cayó de ellos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Merlin estaba frente a él, tomando con delicadeza la copa de su mano.

—Es mi decisión —susurró con suavidad.

—Lo sé —murmuró Arthur. Lo era. Pensó que Merlin bebería, y su cuerpo colapsaría, y él tendría que sostenerlo y ver cómo la vida abandonaba sus expresivos ojos, y moriría allí mismo con él—. Lo sé.

Sus piernas parecían no poder soportar más su propio peso, y Arthur se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Merlin. Estaban a la misma altura, ahora.

—No has de preocuparte, Arthur. No sería el primer veneno que tomo. No es tan fácil matarme. Mucha gente lo ha intentado, pero soy duro. Más duro que tú.

A Arthur se le escapó una risa que sonó más parecida a un sollozo. Merlin alzó la copa dubitativamente y Arthur le tendió los brazos, en un vano intento por detenerle, por hacerle cambiar de idea…

—Es tu decisión —dijo con la voz estrangulada—. Solo quiero que sepas… Merlin, yo… Estos días me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado, más de lo que jamás he necesitado a nadie. No me gusta mi vida sin ti. Es triste, monótona y aburrida. Merlin, desde que no estás como estabas antes, he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti…

Merlin asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se llevó la copa a los labios.

—Y, por eso mismo sé que… Merlin, por favor, no puedo perderte. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte. No podría soportarlo. No me obligues a vivir sin ti. Prefiero tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea siendo un niño, que no tenerte en absoluto.

La copa tembló contra los labios del niño.

—Y, más allá de lo que yo necesite… Merlin, yo quiero que vivas. Has de vivir, sea de la forma que sea, sea con la edad que sea… Mereces vivir. Mereces vivir una vida plena y feliz, porque todos estos años que te he conocido solo te has dedicado a los demás, y en especial a mí… Has de poder vivir también para ti, Merlin. Por favor, no te niegues esa posibilidad. Por favor…

Lenta, muy lentamente, Merlin separó la copa de sus labios y bajó la mano con la que la sostenía. Arthur le contempló sin perder detalle de todos y cada uno de sus gestos, conteniendo el aliento. La copa estaba ya a la altura de su pecho, pero Merlin mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con la vista fijada en el líquido.

—Se ha vuelto morado —murmuró el niño.

—El momento ha pasado —anunció el líder de los druidas—. La poción no hará efecto. Ahora no es más que un veneno mortal.

En el claro reinó un silencio sepulcral. A Arthur le pareció que, a su alrededor, sus caballeros miraban la poción con cierta desilusión, pero él solo sentía alivio.

—¿Crees que habría funcionado? —inquirió Merlin al fin, alzando el rostro para clavar su mirada en Arthur.

—¿La verdad? No me importa.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, el niño se le abrazó con fuerza. Arthur le devolvió el abrazo poniendo todo su corazón en él, sin importarle que, en aquel onírico claro iluminado por la luna llena, un grupo de caballeros y de druidas los observaran en silencio. En aquel instante, para Arthur solo existían ellos dos.

*

Los druidas parecieron desvanecerse, y de pronto en el claro solo quedaban Arthur, sus caballeros, Gaius y Merlin. Acamparon allí mismo, sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Arthur y Merlin no volvieron a decir nada. Solo se arrebujaron juntos bajo sus dos mantas y pasaron gran parte de la noche contemplando el recorrido de la luna sobre sus cabezas. Tal vez en algún momento Merlin lloró, Arthur no habría sabido decirlo. Él lloró en silencio, sin que su pecho delatara en ningún momento las lágrimas silenciosas que le bañaban el rostro. Tal vez en algún momento Merlin fue consciente de ello a pesar de todo, porque justo cuando Arthur más lo necesitaba, se abrazó más fuerte a él.

A Merlin antes se le había dado bien consolar con las palabras. Ahora se le daba bien consolar con abrazos y apretones de manos. Todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Arthur podría acostumbrarse.

—Te prometí que todos volveríamos sanos y salvos. Tenía que cumplir mi promesa —susurró contra al cabello del niño—. Tenía que mantenerte a salvo.

Merlin solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, y le abrazó más fuerte. 


	8. Día 7 p.p.M

La mañana les recibió acompañada de un numeroso grupo de bandidos. Arthur debía haberlo supuesto; habían acampado en una zona desprotegida y a la vista de todo el mundo, y sus monturas y sus capas gritaban dinero a los cuatro vientos. Había sido un estúpido y un inconsciente, todos lo habían sido. Estaba claro que los acontecimientos de la noche habían nublado el juicio de todos.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Estaban siendo atacados, les superaban en número, su posición era desventajosa, les habían pillado por sorpresa y Merlin estaba a su lado, siendo un niño de cinco años. Pleno.

—Merlin corre hacia los árboles, vamos. ¡Ahora!

Merlin, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Permaneció a su lado, mirando a los asaltantes como un conejo miraría al cazador que está a punto de dispararle.

—¡Merlin! ¡Largo de aquí!

El niño solo le dirigió una mirada ceñuda y clavó los pies en el suelo. Analizó el escenario con la barbilla alzada y expresión concentrada, como si el campo de batalla no fuera más que un tablero de ajedrez y él pudiera mover las piezas. Soltando un juramento, Arthur lo empujó tras su espalda y se enfrentó al bandido que, en aquel momento, era la amenaza más acuciante. Luchó con urgencia y a la vez determinación, convencido de que no dejaría que ninguno se acercara a Merlin.

En medio del fragor de la batalla, le pareció que Merlin hablaba a sus espaldas, pero fue incapaz de entender qué decía. Los pocos pensamientos que podía permitirse estaban centrados en él, convertidos en una oración silenciosa que rogaba que Merlin no sufriera daño alguno.

Era mucho pedir, lo sabía, y pronto Arthur y Merlin estuvieron rodeados. No eran los únicos. Cada uno de sus caballeros se enfrentaba como podía al menos a cuatro bandidos a la vez. Nadie podía acudir al rescate de nadie; la única opción era intentar mantenerse en pie fuera como fuera. Y esa opción era cada vez más y más remota. Arthur cubrió a Merlin con su cuerpo, y solo esperó que aquellos hombres fueran lo suficientemente honorables como para tener piedad de un niño.

Seis hombres se cerraban en torno a él, y Arthur solo era un hombre aferrado a una espada, aunque desearía poder ser una muralla infranqueable. Una muralla que, por muchos daños que sufriera, cumpliera con el cometido de proteger a Merlin. Dio dos pasos atrás, arrastrando a Merlin consigo y alzó la espada inútilmente, determinado a no rendirse pasara lo que pasara. Al instante otros seis brazos y otras seis espadas reflejaron su movimiento…

—¡NO!

El grito de Merlin fue ensordecedor y estremecedor, casi sobrehumano. Detrás de él, donde debería estar Merlin, algo se iluminó con la intensidad del sol, cegando de inmediato a todos sus atacantes. Merlin volvió a gritar, y aquella luz cegadora se expandió hasta cubrir todo el claro, acompañada esta vez de una fuerte ráfaga de viento y un temblor de tierra. Arthur se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, y no pudo hacer más que taparse los ojos y cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Segundos después, la calma pareció regresar al mundo, suave y reconfortante. Una leve brisa acarició el rostro de Arthur, quien se descubrió la cara lentamente. Tras los párpados cerrados no percibió ni rastro de aquella luz tan intensa, así que abrió los ojos con cautela, alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Todos sus caballeros estaban en posiciones similares a la suya; desperdigados en el claro, comenzaban a levantarse y miraban confusos en derredor. Algo más allá, Gaius empezaba a moverse también. Los bandidos, por su parte, parecían haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El mundo pareció volver a girar a muy poca velocidad. Arthur podía escuchar su propia respiración, veía moverse muy lentamente a sus caballeros y sus exclamaciones de asombro llegaban a sus oídos como a través de una niebla espesa. Y, en medio de toda aquella confusión, sus ojos se posaron sobre Lancelot. Su mirada no parecía tan extraviada como la del resto de sus hombres, y Arthur supo a quién la dirigía antes incluso de girarse.

Merlin.

Merlin seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que Arthur le había visto por última vez antes de que sucediera aquel extraño fenómeno. Merlin le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole a un ritmo frenético. Merlin había sido la fuente de origen de aquella luz, había sido el sol que les había salvado de los bandidos. Merlin había hecho aquello.

Merlin había hecho magia.

—¿Arthur? —dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

Merlin. Magia. Él. Ahora. Merlin. Magia. Merlin. No.

—Ngk. —El sonido que Arthur consiguió emitir fue parecido a un gruñido.

No fue muy elocuente, pero Arthur sabía que no existía palabra en ningún idioma conocido capaz de expresar todo lo que le habría gustado decir en ese momento. Y, por otra parte, no se sentía capaz de emitir más de una sola palabra.

Aún desde el suelo, Arthur contempló cómo Lancelot se situaba al lado de Merlin y le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro protectoramente. Gaius no tardó en ocupar su puesto al otro lado del niño.

—Arthur… —repitió Merlin, al borde de las lágrimas.

Arthur se levantó como pudo y miró a su alrededor. El Arthur militar salió en su rescate y tomó el mando.

—Reunid a los caballos. Debemos alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible.

*

—Vale. Vale. Esto… No sé ni por dónde empezar.

Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquel maldito lugar, Arthur dio la orden de detenerse y se reunió en privado con Gaius, Merlin y Lancelot. Los guio hasta unas rocas apartadas y se sentó frente a ellos. Analizó sus rostros con gravedad. El gesto inexpresivo de Gaius, la reserva comedida de Lancelot, la ansiosa angustia de Merlin.

—Eso de antes era magia, ¿me equivoco? —comenzó, impostando la voz con el tono que adoptaba cuando debía hacer de juez.

Merlin fue el único que asintió.

—Y fue Merlin el que la invocó.

De nuevo solo le contestó el asentimiento silencioso del niño. Arthur inspiró hondo.

—Ha sido sin querer… —musitó Merlin por debajo de su respiración.

Arthur asintió, ignorando su último comentario.

—¿Es algo nuevo? ¿Tienes magia desde que eres un niño? ¿Es algún tipo de efecto secundario de la maldición? ¿O la has tenido siempre?

Merlin tragó saliva y miró a derecha e izquierda, a Gaius y a Lancelot.

—En realidad... —comenzó, compungido—. Yo… Sí, siempre la he tenido. Nací con ella. Nací así.

—Eres un hechicero.

Era raro. Pensar en Merlin como un hechicero. Merlin y hechicero. Parecían dos términos incompatibles, como el agua y el aceite, como la noche y el día, como el bien y el mal.

—Tengo magia —dijo el niño simplemente.

—Y vosotros dos. Asumo que lo sabíais —dijo Arthur, mirando a Gaius y a Lancelot.

Los dos asintieron lentamente. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Muchas de las piezas del enigma que era Merlin encajaron de golpe. Todas las veces que se ausentaba sin motivo aparente, las excusas vagas de Gaius, las miradas de entendimiento entre Lancelot y Merlin. Por eso Lancelot era el único que había conocido de verdad a Merlin. El único que había podido entenderle de verdad.

—Entiendo. A ellos les confiaste tu secreto.

—No. Lo descubrieron nada más conocerme. Tú eres más espeso…

El intento de broma de Merlin no coló. Su sonrisa desesperada se borró enseguida de su rostro cuando el niño vio que el gesto serio de Arthur no vacilaba ni un ápice.

—Largo. Los dos. Quiero hablar a solas con él.

Los dos titubearon.

—Arthur…

—Sire…

—Por favor. Ya abordaré el asunto con vosotros más adelante. Pero ahora quiero hablar a solas con Merlin. Por favor.

Aún reticentes, los dos hombres se levantaron y los dejaron a solas. Arthur respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar a Merlin.

—Lo siento. Arthur. Lo siento. Yo quería…

—Qué.

—Quería decírtelo. He intentado decírtelo todos estos días…

La preocupación de Merlin por la magia. El cuento. La versión de su historia. Aquella pregunta… _¿me seguirías queriendo igual si descubrieras que tengo magia?_

—Tenía miedo de que…

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

—¿Qué…?

—Que lo entiendo. La magia está prohibida en Camelot. Mi padre piensa que es maligna y ejecuta a todos los que la practican. Yo no he revocado sus leyes. Entiendo por qué la mantienes en secreto. No es difícil de entender.

—Arthur…

—Me duele. Que no confiaras en mí. Creía que… No sé. Supongo que me equivocaba.

—¡Pero yo confío en ti! —aseguró Merlin, saltando hacia delante para tomarle de las manos y clavando en él sus ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Confío en ti con mi vida.

—¿Entonces…?

—Por eso. No quería darte problemas, no quería que te preocuparas por mí. No quería que te enfrentaras a tu padre por mí. Ni que tuvieras que ver cómo tu padre me mataba. O que te ordenara matarme…

—Merlin…

—Arthur.

—¿Me crees capaz de matarte? ¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿De todo lo que has hecho por mí?

—Yo… —El niño abrió mucho los ojos, y después su expresión se relajó—. No. No lo creo.

—Dime una cosa. Tienes magia. Vives en Camelot. Eres un mago, pero lo mantienes en secreto, y tampoco has hecho nunca nada por cambiar las leyes que prohíben la magia. Y solo… solo eres mi sirviente. Podrías ser algo más, ¿verdad? Pero eres mi sirviente. ¿Por qué?

—Soy un mago, es verdad. Pero también soy tu sirviente. Soy las dos cosas. Siempre. Hasta el día en que muera —dijo él simplemente.

—No te entiendo…

—Un dragón me dijo una vez que yo nací con magia solo por ti. El dragón ya sabía que yo sería tu sirviente y tu amigo antes de que te conociera. Y los hombres sabios con magia lo sabían desde hace tiempo. Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Solo sé que eres mi amigo, y que me importas y que solo uso mi magia por ti. Para protegerte y salvarte. Siempre.

La obsesión de Merlin por mantenerle a salvo. Aquel convencimiento suyo de que su misión era protegerle…

—Pero desde que soy un niño, no me sale muy bien —confesó Merlin, algo avergonzado.

—Y por eso estabas tan preocupado…

—Sí. Claro. Normalmente te salvo la vida unas diez veces al día sin que te des cuenta de nada.

Por supuesto. Los golpes de suerte. Las recuperaciones milagrosas. Una luz guiándole a través de la oscuridad…

—Mi ángel de la guarda —murmuró Arthur, comprendiéndolo de golpe.

Merlin no contestó. Siguió mirándole con esa intensidad que dolía, como si pudiera escudriñar su alma.

—¿Crees que soy malo? —preguntó por fin en voz baja.

Arthur miró a aquel niño minúsculo. Miró sus ojos inquisitivos y dulces, su mirada transparente y sincera. Rememoró su luminosa sonrisa y su risa fácil y presta, cantarina y alegre. Volvió a escuchar sus palabras amables y a sentir en su corazón la fe inquebrantable que Merlin parecía tener en él. Volvió a sentir sobre su piel su reconfortante tacto. Trató de encontrar una fisura en su devoción por él, y no encontró ninguna. Miró a Merlin. Y supo la respuesta.

—No. No creo que seas malo. Creo que no he conocido a nadie más bueno que tú.

El suspiro de alivio que soltó Merlin le llegó al corazón.

—Deberías haberme dejado beber esa poción —aseguró, empleando ese tono que prometía varios minutos de cháchara incesante—. En serio, casi nada puede matarme. De veras. Mucha gente lo ha intentado. Y no es la primera vez que me envenenan. Una vez Morgana y Morgause hicieron que me picaran como veinte escorpiones gigantes, y no me morí. —Arthur abrió la boca, horrorizado—. Debería habértelo dicho… Si hubieras sabido que era un mago, me la habrías dejado beber…

Arthur parpadeó varias veces, tratando de reponerse de la impresión, y frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo habría hecho. Jamás habría querido que corrieras ese riesgo, por remoto que fuera.

Merlin le sonrió de un modo tan adulto que por un momento Arthur pensó que estaba frente al Merlin de siempre.

—Bueno. Al final casi me alegro. Está bien que te hayas enterado de lo de la magia así. Desde que soy un niño no te enfadas tanto conmigo. Así que gracias a que sigo siendo un niño me he librado. Porque me he librado, ¿verdad? —inquirió, entre preocupado y esperanzado.

Arthur rio entre dientes. Probablemente Merlin estaba en lo cierto. Era fácil ser indulgente con un niño de aspecto tan angelical.

—Ni por asomo. Estoy muy muy enfadado. Y tendremos que aclarar muchas cosas.

—Sí, sí, vale.

—Y quiero que me digas una cosa. Esto —dijo, señalándole—. ¿De verdad te atacaron?

El niño enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Mmm no. Fue un experimento que salió mal.

—Genial. Eres aún más idiota de lo que me imaginaba.

—¡Arthur!

—Vale, dejémoslo aquí. Estoy enfadado, porque me has mentido y yo confiaba en ti. Y ahora siento que no eres la persona que creía que eras. Tardaré en recuperar la confianza, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que pensar. Por el momento, solo quiero que sepas que… Que agradezco todo lo que hayas hecho por mí todos estos años. Y que no voy a hacerte nada malo. Pero no sé… No sé si todo podrá volver a ser como antes.

Y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Arthur se levantó y dejó allí solo a Merlin con aquella expresión de tristeza que Arthur habría querido borrar de su rostro a toda costa. Según se alejaba, sentía la mirada del niño clavada en él, pero no dio la vuelta. Aquella mentira había abierto una herida en el corazón de Arthur, una herida con sabor a la enésima traición. Una decepción que procedía de la persona que había pensado que jamás le fallaría, de la persona en quien más confiaba y a la que más quería en el mundo. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. Necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba… No sabía qué necesitaba.

Merlin se refugió en Lancelot, y viajó sobre su caballo durante el resto de la jornada. Arthur cabalgó en silencio, solo, y ningún caballero se atrevió a acercarse a él. Gaius le lanzaba miradas preocupadas, pero no llegó a entablar conversación con él. Arthur solo pensaba. Pensaba en que, apenas un día antes, había estado convencido de que amaba a Merlin. Y ahora resultaba que se había enamorado de una persona a la que había creído conocer, y que sin embargo había resultado ser un completo desconocido. Y también pensaba en lo que su padre opinaría de todo el asunto, y se lo imaginaba encarcelando a Merlin y condenándole a la hoguera. Se imaginaba a sí mismo ante esa situación; y a pesar de todo el único escenario que contemplaba era él rescatando a Merlin y huyendo con él. Pensó que Merlin tenía razón, y que al seguir siendo un niño el sentimiento de traición quedaba atenuado. Podía seguir queriendo al niño. No sabía si habría podido seguir amando al hombre. ¿Se puede amar a alguien en quien no se confía?

¿No confiaba Arthur en Merlin? En el pasado, Arthur le habría confiado su vida sin dudar. Jamás pensaría que Merlin le deseaba ningún mal. Le había visto incontables veces saltando entre la daga y Arthur, dispuesto a morir por él. Dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. ¿Y si era así? ¿Y si en realidad lo había sacrificado todo por él? Lo que era, su pueblo, sus aspiraciones… Lo había dejado todo de lado para ser solo su sirviente…

En un momento determinado de la mañana, el caballo de Gwaine se alineó con el de Arthur y el príncipe se dio cuenta por primera vez, con cierta sorpresa, de que lo de la magia de Merlin parecía ser también una novedad para el caballero.

—No lo sabías —dijo Arthur, mirando al frente.

—¿Lo de la magia? No.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?

—Sí. ¿Qué opinas?

A su lado, Gwaine le miró con gesto pensativo.

—No me ha sorprendido demasiado. Merlin siempre ha sido especial. Había algo único en él. Supongo que debería haberlo supuesto. Sabe muchas cosas, es intuitivo y tiene la habilidad de estar ahí siempre que se le necesita. Siempre ha sido mágico.

—¿No te molesta que te haya mentido?

—No me ha mentido. Solo me ha ocultado cierta información. Y tiene sus motivos. —Miró a Arthur de soslayo—. Podría habérmelo contado, no obstante. Yo le habría guardado el secreto.

Arthur asintió, pero no dijo nada. Sí, sabía que la lealtad de Gwaine estaba depositada en Merlin. Él solo era un beneficiario secundario.

—Pero tú no le habrías hecho nada, ¿verdad? Ni estarás pensando en desterrarle. Ya sé que la magia está prohibida en Came…

—No —le interrumpió Arthur—. No —añadió, más suave.

Gwaine asintió.

—En cualquier caso, para mí esto no cambia nada —comentó el caballero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Merlin sigue siendo Merlin. He descubierto que sabe hacer trucos. Genial. Ahora me parece un tío más interesante aún. Pero todo lo demás sigue ahí. La magia no borra el resto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, él sigue siendo Merlin. El único y genuino Merlin. Mi amigo.

Arthur se giró para mirarle con cierta admiración.

—¿No te preguntas para qué emplea su magia? —quiso saber.

—¿Tú sí? Para mí está bastante claro. Ahí atrás, la ha usado para salvarnos. Eso me vale. Imagino que nos habrá salvado el culo más de una vez sin que nos hayamos enterado.

Arthur le contempló, pensativo.

—Y sinceramente espero que también la use para ayudarse a hacer todas las tareas que le mandas. Ahora me explico cómo es capaz de llegar a todo —añadió Gwaine con un leve deje de reproche en la voz.

Arthur negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

*

A la siguiente persona con la que habló se acercó él mismo. Había valorado con quién hablar primero, si con Lancelot o con Gaius, y se había decidido por el primero. Para Gaius Merlin era algo así como su hijo, y Arthur sabía que no sería objetivo. Además, entendía a la perfección que le hubiera guardado el secreto. No podría reprocharle nada. Lancelot, en cambio, era el más noble de sus caballeros, y no dudaba de su lealtad por él. Se regía por un código de honor propio, que iba más allá del que debía jurar como caballero. Arthur sabía que no obtendría más que honestidad de él. Así que, durante la pausa del mediodía, Arthur se acercó a él.

—Lancelot.

—Milord.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Desde abajo, Merlin le miraba angustiado, pero Arthur rehuyó sus ojos. Lancelot estrujó el hombro del niño afectuosamente.

—Por supuesto, sire. Merlin, no tardaré.

Se apartaron discretamente del resto. Más allá, en el grupo, Gwaine se acercó amigablemente a Merlin. La sonrisa con que el niño le recibió hizo que a Arthur le doliera un poco el corazón.

—¿Siempre has sabido que Merlin tenía magia? —preguntó Arthur con calma.

—No desde el principio, aunque sí lo descubrí al poco de conocerle la primera vez que llegué a Camelot. Fue él quien mató al grifo; había encantado mi lanza. Yo solo se la clavé al animal. Sin su magia, aquello habría sido inútil, y sin duda habríamos muerto todos. En parte me marché por eso. No quería llevarme el mérito por algo que no había hecho yo.

Arthur le escuchó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Hace eso a menudo, ¿no? Solucionar los problemas y salvarnos cuando estamos en peligro sin que nos demos cuenta. Y sin llevarse nada del mérito.

Lancelot asintió.

—Así es. No puedo sino admirarle. Se ha enfrentado a peligros inimaginables por el reino y por ti, y siempre vive con el miedo de ser descubierto, pero aun así sigue arriesgándose a hacer magia para protegerte. Es un hombre increíble, Merlin.

—Le conoces bien, ¿verdad?

Lancelot se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente, conocía un aspecto de él que otros ignoraban. Merlin es lo que ves. Es una persona honesta, sin dobles caras. El Merlin sirviente, el que tú conoces, tu amigo, no es un personaje ni una coartada. No finge ser algo que no es. Merlin es así, tal y como tú le conoces: ingenioso, cabezota, valiente, generoso. Y, además, tiene magia. Eso es lo único que yo sabía de él que tú desconocías. En lo demás, en lo personal… Creo que no hay nadie que conozca a Merlin mejor que tú, Arthur.

Arthur carraspeó. Se le había puesto un estúpido nudo en la garganta.

—Me ha dicho que ahora tiene problemas para controlar la magia. ¿Es eso cierto?

Lancelot suspiró.

—Eso creo. Antes Merlin nunca había tenido problemas para usarla a su antojo. Creo que ahora la usa de un modo instintivo. Su magia se manifiesta cuando Merlin la necesita de un modo inconsciente. Normalmente, lo del prado no habría ido así. Merlin no habría usado la magia de un modo tan flagrante. Habría buscado el modo de cambiar las tornas y darnos la ventaja a nosotros sin que os apercibierais. Así… No tiene el control total sobre lo que hace con ella.

Arthur pensó en la torpeza de sus caballeros en el campo de entrenamiento, en los pollos que aparecían por arte de magia, en Merlin apareciendo de pronto en medio de su habitación.

—Tendrá que volver a aprender a utilizarla, supongo —comentó Lancelot, mirando al niño.

Arthur asintió para sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —quiso saber.

Lancelot le miró con seriedad.

—No me correspondía a mí hacerlo. No era mi secreto, era el de Merlin. Yo sabía que no era ninguna amenaza para tu seguridad; todo lo contrario. No encontré ningún motivo que me obligara a revelarlo.

Arthur meditó sus palabras.

—Entonces es verdad. ¿La usa para protegerme?

—La usa para ayudar. Así es desde que le conocí. Merlin es la mejor persona que conozco, y nunca he dudado de que solo usa su don para hacer el bien.

—Pero en Camelot se persigue a los que son como él. Mi padre ejecuta a los que son como él. Y ha tenido que escucharle… que _escucharme_ condenar el uso de la magia.

Lancelot le miró. Sus ojos parecían sonreír.

—No intentes entender sus motivos con la mente, Arthur. Merlin se rige por el corazón. Es tu amigo y haría lo que fuera por ti. Él siente que su destino, que su misión en esta vida, es servirte y mantenerte a salvo. Nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Estará toda la vida a tu lado, si le dejas, aunque nunca hagas nada por los que son como él. Sé que siempre ha anhelado que le conozcas por quién es en realidad y le aceptes tal y como es, porque eres muy importante para él. Y también sé que vive con la esperanza de que, gracias a él, llegues a cambiar tu opinión sobre la magia. Pero, lo hagas o no… Merlin estará ahí para ti. Siempre. 

Arthur apartó los ojos de él y miró al frente sin ver nada.

—Si algo sé acerca de Merlin con certeza, es eso —concluyó Lancelot con suavidad.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el caballero le dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Pero Arthur se esforzó por no pensar. Porque no podría entender a Merlin con la mente. Solo con el corazón. De eso iba toda esa historia, entre Merlin y él. Del corazón…

*

Y eso es lo que vino a recordarle el propio Merlin algo más tarde, mientras recogían el improvisado campamento.

—¿Arthur?

Arthur no se había percatado de la presencia del niño, tan absorto como estaba en sus tareas. Merlin le tendía una bota llena de agua, y Arthur se la cogió, agradecido. Hacía calor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el niño con cautela.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, tal vez con demasiada sequedad.

—¿Tú? —se obligó a decir.

—Bien. Gwaine y los otros se lo han tomado bastante bien. Gwaine dice que quiere que le haga un espectáculo de magia. Y que quiere usarme para conseguir cerveza gratis en la taberna. —Merlin se rio, alegre, y el alma de Arthur pareció suspirar.

—Típico de Gwaine —masculló Arthur, colocándose la espada en el cinturón.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No hace falta, gracias. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono frío que Arthur no podía controlar y que le hizo estremecerse con desagrado.

Aventuró una mirada, preocupado por la reacción de Merlin, y comprobó que el niño le miraba con desolación.

—¿Recuerdas…? —comenzó, mordiéndose el labio—. El otro día me prometiste que nunca dejarías de quererme. Ni aunque tuviera magia. Bueno, pues tengo magia.

Arthur se detuvo y le miró, incapaz de decir nada mientras sentía cómo en su interior se derrumbaba hasta la última piedra de la muralla que había intentado construir provisionalmente entre ambos.

—Y ya no me quieres. ¿No era verdad?

—Merlin, yo…

—¡Cuidado!

Arthur se puso en alerta al escuchar el grito de sus caballeros, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Enseguida habían saltado sobre ellos cinco bandidos, y uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder, se las había arreglado para arrebatarle a Merlin de su lado.

—¡Muy bien! —escupió el hombre.

Su rostro era apenas reconocible bajo la barba y la capa de mugre que le cubría.

—Así que los caballeros de Camelot tienen un niño mágico que les protege, ¿eh? —exclamó, zarandeando a Merlin.

Arthur dio un paso hacia él, llevándose la mano a la espada.

—Ni un paso más —advirtió el hombre, poniendo un cuchillo bajo la barbilla del niño—. Que nadie se acerque, o le rebano el pescuezo.

Arthur se detuvo y le miró temblando de ira. Gwaine hizo amago de acercarse más, pero el hombre apretó más el cuchillo hasta que un hilillo de sangre resbaló por el cuello de Merlin.

—¡Quieto! —le advirtió Arthur—. Que nadie se mueva. Haced lo que dice.

—Muy bien. Dejad las espadas en el suelo. Ahora —instó el hombre, mostrando sus sucios dientes.

Arthur obedeció, sin romper el contacto visual con Merlin, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—¿Es ese crío? ¿El que nos barrió del claro? —preguntó con desagrado otro de los bandidos.

—Este es. Reconozco la magia donde la veo —escupió el líder—. Vaya, vaya. Creía que los Pendragon condenaban el uso de la magia. Muy hipócrita por vuestra parte, usar a niños druidas como arma.

—Yo no soy ningún arma —masculló Merlin entre dientes.

Arthur le miró alarmado. ¿Es que era incapaz de cerrar la boca?

—Ah, ¿no? ¿En serio? ¡Pues es una pena, porque nos viene genial una! ¿Verdad, Cedric?

—Verdad, Jeffry.

—Así que, si no lo eres, lo serás. No te preocupes. Te enseñaremos a serlo. Ahí donde lo ves, Tim es medio druida, ¿no es así, Tim? —dijo, dirigiéndose a otro bandido.

Este se rio.

—Sí, bueno, una vez tuve una medio novia druida.

—No necesitamos más. Está más que cualificado —dijo el tal Jeffry con una horrible sonrisa, antes de agacharse para poder hablarle al oído—. Tú te vas a venir con nosotros.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Arthur se tensaron.

—Y vosotros —prosiguió el bandido, alzando la voz— nos vais a dar todo lo que tengáis, incluidos caballos, si queréis que su estancia entre nosotros sea lo más agradable posible.

El hombre se retiró con Merlin hasta el borde de un barranco bastante pronunciado, sin dejar de observar los movimientos de todos los caballeros. Arthur tomó la bolsa de su caballo sin perderles de vista ni un instante. Merlin no parecía especialmente asustado, no más de lo que lo había estado siempre que se habían enfrentado a algún peligro en el pasado. Y no parecía muy preocupado por él —Arthur comenzaba a temer que aquella estúpida impresión suya de que era casi inmortal le iba a hacer demasiado temerario—; no, en su lugar les miraba intranquilo a ellos.

—Muy bien —gruñó Jeffry, una vez les hubieron entregado todo lo que tenían—. Matadlos.

—¡No!

Merlin comenzó a sacudirse entre sus brazos, pero el hombre le tenía agarrado con firmeza, y no separó el cuchillo de su cuello ni un centímetro.

—¡NO!

Arthur temió lo que podría pasar. Lancelot le había dicho que Merlin no tenía el control completo sobre su magia…

—Merlin, tranquilo…

A sus pies, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —rugió el hombre, zarandeando al niño con violencia.

—¡Déjales en paz! —rogó Merlin, desesperado—. No les hagas nada, y me iré con vosotros. Sí, me iré…

—¡No, Merlin! —se horrorizó Arthur, al ver cómo el niño bajaba las manos y adoptaba una pose sumisa.

El temblor en la tierra cesó.

—Lo prometo. Me iré y podréis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. A cambio de que dejes que se vayan. Tienes que dejar que se vayan.

El hombre hizo como que se lo pensaba.

—Vale. Bien. Vale. Supongo que es justo —dijo con cruel teatralidad. El corazón de Arthur se encogió al ver cómo Merlin, inocente, se relajaba—. Muy bien. Dime. ¿A quién quieres que deje ir primero?

Merlin miró directamente a Arthur.

—¿Quién es el que más te importa de todos? Vamos, dímelo. Por ser especial para ti, le devolveré también sus cosas.

Merlin sorbió por la nariz y alzó el brazo para señalar a Arthur.

—Él. Él tiene que irse el primero, sano y salvo. Y si le hacéis un solo rasguño, no os ayudaré jamás.

El hombre esbozó una oscura sonrisa.

—¿Él? ¿El principito? Por supuesto, apuesto a que de mayor quieres ser como él, ¿verdad? Tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan noble… Ah, claro, pero se me olvidaba. Él mata a la gente que es como tú. Dime, ¿mató a tus papás para poder quedarse contigo?

—Déjale en paz —gruñó Arthur sin poder contenerse.

—En un segundo estoy contigo, alteza —dijo Jeffry sin molestarse en mirarle.

—¿De verdad te importa Arthur Pendragon, el azote de la comunidad mágica?

—Es mi amigo —dijo Merlin muy convencido—. Deja que se vaya. Y a los demás también. Y me iré contigo.

El hombre se rio.

—Joder con el príncipe. Sí que ha conseguido lavarle el cerebro. Así es con los críos. Su lealtad es frágil y moldeable. Por eso sé que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. Y, para que nuestra relación se fundamente sobre buenos cimientos, te haré un favor que me agradecerás durante toda tu vida. Te voy a dar una lección. ¿Qué hacemos con los nobles que no nos respetan y quieren destruir nuestro modo de vida?

—Los matamos —corearon los otros cuatro bandidos.

—¿Y con los príncipes que se creen más honorables que nadie y se dedican a usar niños mágicos por sus propios intereses?

—Les cortamos el cuello —sisearon.

El delgado pecho de Merlin comenzó a subir y a bajar demasiado rápido. Arthur estaba paralizado.

—Les cortamos el cuello —confirmó el hombre con crueldad.

Los bandidos rodearon a los caballeros.

—Matad al Pendragon primero. Después a los demás. Tú, mocoso, mira bien; porque si no eres bueno, correrás la misma suerte que todos ellos.

—¡NO!

El temblor de tierra retornó con mayor intensidad. Los bandidos se tambalearon, y los caballeros se balancearon para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Arthur miró preocupado las laderas de piedra que tenían a su espalda. Mal lugar para haber hecho campamento…

—¡No les hagas nada!

—¡Estate quieto!

—¡Merlin, tranquilo! ¡Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo!

—¡Arthur!

—Tranquilo —Arthur luchaba por mantenerse alejado del bandido más cercano, mantenerse en pie y seguir mirando a Merlin, todo a la vez—. Tranquilo. Todo irá bien…

—¡Arthur…!

—¡Estarás bien! ¡Tienes magia! —le recordó cuando un bandido consiguió cercarle contra la pared de roca— Podrás usarla para escapar. ¡Prométeme que la usarás para escapar, Merlin!

—¡NO!

El mundo dio tal sacudida que bien podría haberse puesto boca abajo. Arthur, desde luego, dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, dejó de sentir la gravedad tirando de él, dejó de saber dónde estaba el cielo, ni hacia dónde apuntaba su cabeza. La tierra rugió y retumbó, y se resquebrajó a sus pies, abriendo grietas que se tragaron a los bandidos, y sobre los agujeros abiertos cayeron rocas, sellando sus tumbas. En medio del caos y la confusión, el temblor del suelo bajó de intensidad y Arthur consiguió ponerse de rodillas. Oteó entre el polvo para ver más allá, al otro lado del camino, a Merlin tratando de zafarse de Jeffry, que había caído al suelo. A su alrededor, cercándoles, se estaba formando una grieta. La tierra estaba muy suelta, se desprendía con facilidad, Arthur lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Abrió la boca, extendió un brazo, trató de hacer algo, de gritar, de llamar a Merlin. Pero solo pudo mirar, mientras el suelo cedía bajo aquellos dos cuerpos enredados. En el último milisegundo antes de que la tierra se los tragara por completo, los ojos de Merlin encontraron los de Arthur. Y el miedo que había en ellos se transformó en algo cálido, en un último abrazo. Y, entonces, Merlin desapareció de su vista, arrastrado terraplén abajo junto con el bandido Jeffry.

*

Todos estaban bien. Sus caballeros estaban confusos, magullados, cubiertos de tierra, pero estaban bien. Vivos y a salvo. A Arthur le sorprendió descubrir a Gaius entre ellos; en algún momento había olvidado por completo la presencia de un anciano al que debía haber procurado protección, y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Por suerte, milagrosamente —o merlinosamente— el hombre parecía estar completamente ileso. Arthur también estaba bien. Todos los que allí quedaban estaban bien.

Pero Merlin no estaba. Así que nada estaba bien.

Arthur había comprobado el estado de sus hombres de un rápido vistazo y no había tardado en arrastrarse hasta el borde del camino.

—¡MERLIN! —llamó.

Su grito resonó entre los árboles. El rastro que habían dejado al caer había quedado claramente marcado en la pendiente que se abría a sus pies.

—Ahí abajo hay un río —informó Gwaine a sus espaldas.

—Puede que hayan rodado hasta él —añadió Leon.

Arthur asintió, con la mandíbula apretada, y sin mediar palabra se dejó caer. Fue resbalando por la colina hasta que la pendiente se suavizó, y aterrizó sobre los helechos que bordeaban el río del que Gwaine había hablado. El calor del verano lo había convertido más bien en un riachuelo que apenas cubría hasta las rodillas.

Arthur se incorporó y chapoteó en él.

—¡Merlin!

Avanzó por las aguas, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad, gritando el nombre de su amigo una y otra vez. Le pareció que, más atrás, los caballeros se habían unido a la búsqueda, pero no les prestó atención.

—¡MERLIN!

—¿Arthur?

El corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco. Más allá, lo que parecía una roca cubierta de musgo, tierra y hojas secas se movió ligeramente. Arthur echó a correr en su dirección, pero las aguas entorpecían su avance, y tropezó varias veces, y cayó y se caló hasta los huesos, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando por fin le alcanzó, Merlin estaba esperándole sentado en medio del riachuelo, y le miraba con la más absoluta de las confusiones.

Arthur le miró maravillado, sin poder creérselo, y entonces rompió a reír, porque estaba tan feliz y aliviado que no podía sino reír, y porque Merlin estaba ridículo, con el pelo revuelto y aquellas ropas que le quedaban tan pequeñas y apretadas, todo rasgadas por las costuras. Y a pesar de todo se le veía tan perfecto, tan atractivo, con sus rasgos duros y delicados a la vez, con esos ojos de intenso añil y esos labios carnosos, con los cañones de barba asomando en la mandíbula y la nuez rompiendo la línea de su palidísimo cuello…

—¿Qué…?

Arthur se lanzó sobre él y ahogó su pregunta en un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Esto… Guau —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al estúpido de Merlin cuando se separaron, con esa voz grave y suave que Arthur tanto había extrañado.

—¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? —preguntó Arthur con fiereza.

—¿Qué… qué pregunta?

—Idiota. Claro que era verdad. Claro que te sigo queriendo. Aunque tengas magia. Sí. Te quiero, pedazo de inútil. Te quiero.

—¿Me quieres…? ¿También siendo… también de… también así?

Arthur se rio.

—Así, más que nunca.

Y, dicho esto, volvió a besarle, sin que le importara lo más mínimo que tuvieran espectadores: los caballeros que les habían alcanzado y les rodeaban dentro de las aguas. Si Arthur hubiera prestado atención a algo que no fuera Merlin, habría visto la sincera alegría que desprendían sus sonrisas. Pero Arthur solo vivía para aquel momento, para Merlin, para besarle, para perderse en sus labios, para fundirse con él en aquella especie de nuevo bautismo. Merlin había vuelto a nacer, había vuelto con él, y Arthur no volvería a dejarle escapar. 


	9. Epilogus

Los atardeceres en aquella parte del mundo eran siempre hermosos. El sol se volvía del color del fuego y teñía el cielo de distintos tonos de rojo y naranja. Las nubes se movían por él como fantasmas bermellones, pintando una estampa que ni el mejor de los pintores podría igualar jamás. En una ocasión, Merlin había señalado, soñador, que, en días despejados como aquel, durante el crepúsculo se podía distinguir en el lienzo del cielo toda la paleta de colores que Dios había utilizado para diseñar el mundo.

Merlin estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando al cielo, y Arthur se preguntó si estaría tratando de descubrir algún color nuevo en aquel atardecer. El crepúsculo era hermoso, ciertamente, pero él siempre había preferido la clara luminosidad de la noche temprana. Le recordaba a los ojos de Merlin.

Arthur lanzó una mirada hacia sus caballeros, que estaban charlando animadamente alrededor de la hoguera a una distancia prudencial. Hasta él solo llegaban los ecos de sus exclamaciones y sus risas. Con una leve sonrisa, tomó asiento al lado de Merlin y miró al horizonte en silencio. A su derecha, Merlin se movió un poco para acercarse más a él.

—Gracias por traer mis ropas. Las de mi talla habitual. Habría sido un poco incómodo tener que hacer el viaje de vuelta cubierto solo por esos harapos —dijo Merlin con calma.

—Habría sido bastante gracioso —señaló Arthur, sonriendo sin mirarle—. Pero se suponía que a esto veníamos, ¿no? El plan era que volvieras siendo un adulto de nuevo. Y, aunque pienses lo contrario, si lo necesito soy capaz de hacer bien el equipaje yo solo.

—La túnica no es mía —señaló Merlin—. Estoy bastante seguro de que no tenía ninguna morada.

—Es lila. Y es un regalo. Pensé que te sentaría bien.

Merlin le miró por fin. Arthur, no obstante, no le devolvió la mirada. Aún no.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Cómo es que vuelves a ser tu yo de antes? No llegaste a beber nada de la poción, ¿verdad?

Merlin suspiró.

—No. No, no llegué a beber. Ni una gota. No estoy seguro de cómo ha pasado. Supongo que al verme en una situación de peligro mi magia actuó sola. La tensión, la adrenalina, la sensación de peligro inminente... No lo sé. Seguramente Gaius pueda explicártelo mejor.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y le miró fugazmente.

—Te lo dije. Soy difícil de matar. Mi magia siempre acaba salvándome, incluso cuando no me lo propongo.

—Me está empezando a gustar esa magia tuya.

Los dos se rieron, tímidos, sin osar a mirarse directamente, como dos adolescentes que apenas empiezan a descubrir lo que es el amor.

—O sea, que si hubieras bebido de aquella desgracia de potingue seguramente habrías vuelto a la normalidad. Porque o bien habría funcionado, o bien tu magia habría sacado a la superficie de una patada a tu yo adulto. Genial.

—Bueno, gracias a ti, no lo descubriremos nunca.

—De nada. Solo te salvé la vida.

—Arthur, creo que acababas de admitir que en realidad no hiciste tal cosa.

—No.

—Sí.

—Oye, con lo que me costó abrirte mi corazón…

—No he dicho que no fuera bonito —sonrió Merlin—. Lo fue. Me convenciste para no beber, ¿no? No quería que te preocuparas por mí.

—Eres estúpidamente noble.

—Y tú estúpidamente cabezota.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo, viejos conocidos y extraños al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que ha pasado mientras eras un crío?

—Solo he cambiado de edad, Arthur. Yo seguía siendo yo. No procesaba las cosas de la misma forma, y en parte tengo la sensación de que he vivido un sueño, el sueño de otra persona… Pero sí, lo recuerdo todo.

Arthur guardó un pensativo silencio. Las primeras estrellas les hacían guiños desde lo alto.

—Me habría gustado que te enteraras de otra forma. Me habría gustado contártelo yo. Explicártelo bien. Puedo hacerlo ahora, si no es demasiado tarde.

—Bueno, imagino que no es una conversación fácil de plantear. Hola, Arthur. Hey, ¿sabías que tengo magia? No, ahora que lo pienso, habría sido divertido.

A su lado, Merlin esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió Arthur.

Y Merlin habló. Habló mucho rato, se lo contó todo, con una voz grave y suave, una voz cálida que envolvía como un abrazo. Le habló de profecías y dragones, y de Freya, Balinor, Nimueh, Dragoon y Morgana; y de sacrificios y aventuras arriesgadas. Y Arthur escuchó, escuchó mientras el cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y las estrellas y la luna casi llena hacían que los ojos de Merlin brillaran como un lucero más.

—Mi ángel de la guarda —susurró Arthur cuando Merlin concluyó su relato—. Todo este tiempo. Has sido mi ángel de la guarda, y yo sin saberlo.

Merlin no respondió.

—¿Normalmente haces cosas tan abrumadoras? Terremotos, convertirte en un sol, provocar derrumbamientos, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Los hombros de Merlin se sacudieron con su risa silenciosa.

—No. No, por Dios. Ha sido una auténtica chapuza. Yo suelo ser bastante más sutil…

Juntó las manos y se las acercó a los labios para susurrar algo sobre ellas. Un par de segundos después separó un poco las palmas, y por el hueco escapó una luciérnaga que voló hacia el cielo, tal vez reconociendo las estrellas como familiares.

Arthur contempló maravillado el vuelo de la luciérnaga. Como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, sus dedos recorrieron el tramo de roca que separaba su mano de la de Merlin. Cuando sus yemas se toparon con el cálido tacto de Merlin, dejó la mano ahí. Y siguieron contemplando juntos el universo, unidos por la calidez de aquel levísimo roce.

—¿Iba en serio? —preguntó Merlin sin mirarle, con la voz reducida a apenas un susurro.

—¿Mmm?

—¿De verdad me quieres?

—Creía que lo había dejado claro.

—Sí. No. Ahora lo sabes todo. Sabes quién soy…

—Ya sabía quién eras. Esto no ha cambiado la imagen que tenía de ti. Bueno, sí, en parte sí. Ahora sé que eres incluso mejor de lo que creía.

Merlin le miró hechizado.

—¿Entonces es en serio? ¿Tú…?

—¿…te quiero? Sí. Claro que sí. Te quiero. Te quiero… ¿Cómo era…? Ah, sí: te quiero todo. Todo lo que se puede querer, y más.

Los dedos de Arthur dibujaron patrones sobre el dorso de la mano de Merlin, y Arthur trató de transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que sentía y que jamás podría expresar con palabras, porque no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que Merlin le hacía sentir. Se conformó con repetirlo, una vez más.

—Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez: te quiero. Te quiero, Merlin.

La sonrisa con la que Merlin le miró brillaba más que la luna y que las estrellas, y también que el sol.

—Bien. Bien, porque si es verdad… Es decir. Yo también te quiero. —Merlin se sonrojó deliciosamente, el carmesí de sus mejillas contrastando vivamente con la palidez de su piel, acentuada por la clara luz de la luna—. Te quiero _todo_.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió Arthur—. Me pediste que fuéramos novios, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh. Oh, Dios, sí. Dios. —Merlin enterró la cabeza entre las manos, abochornado—. Dios…

—Eh, oye, no estuvo tan mal. Fue bastante… directo, ¿eh? —Arthur se rio—. Dios, Merls, casi me da un infarto.

—Déjalo, por favor.

—Ni hablar. Tú ya te has divertido bastante a mi costa. Que si parezco un sapo, que si tengo un pene gigante…

—¡DIOS!

—¿Habías olvidado eso?

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —dijo Merlin mortificado.

Arthur rio, alegre.

—Has sido un crío del demonio. Menudos dolores de cabeza me has dado. 

—Lo siento —le dijo Merlin, tomándole de la mano.

—No lo sientas —Arthur entrelazó sus dedos con los de Merlin y le apretó la mano—. En realidad, me alegro de que fueras tan sumamente imbécil como para convertirte en un niño y ser incapaz de arreglarlo después. Y de que fueras un crío tan dolorosamente deslenguado.

—¿Sí? —se extrañó Merlin.

—Sí. Hasta entonces yo… Bueno, no me había dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por ti. Si esto no hubiera pasado, tal vez nunca hubiera llegado a plantearme… Ya sabes. Ha sido una semana intensa.

—Me estás diciendo que hasta que yo no me convertí en un niño tú no…

—No sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí. Sí. Soy así de bruto.

Merlin se rio. Y después se puso serio.

—Oye, Arthur. ¿Y Gwen?

Arthur le sonrió.

—Lo nuestro se acabó. Hablé con ella y le expliqué lo que sentía por ti. Lo entendió. Se lo ha tomado muy bien. Increíblemente bien, si te soy sincero. Además, creo que entre ella y Lancelot… hay química.

Merlin rio con sorpresa y le sonrió, encantado.

—No has dejado ningún cabo suelto, ¿eh?

—No. A diferencia de ti, soy bastante...

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es _clotpole._

—No, idiota. Iba a decir competente.

—¡Ja! ¿Es un chiste? ¡Tiene gracia!

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues tú no tienes ninguna. Idiota.

—Dollophead.

—Idiota.

—Tu registro es muy limitado, Arthur.

—¿Pruebo con algo nuevo?

—Adelante.

—Amor. Cariño. Cielo mío. Corazón.

—¡Vale! Vale, prefiero idiota.

—Perfecto. Te quiero, idiota.

—Te quiero, cabeza de chorlito.

Un silencio lleno de manos entrelazadas, sonrisas tiernas y miradas cargadas de amor.

—…No sabes lo que me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

—Yo también me alegro…

—Tenía tantas ganas de poder hacerte esta pregunta…

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Bien. Allá va: Merlin, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—¡Arthur! ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

—Lo siento. Lo siento, es que me lo has puesto muy fácil.

—Te odio muchísimo.

—Odiar al príncipe es ilegal.

—¿Y odiar a un imbécil?

Risas, sonrisas, suspiros.

—Ahora en serio, Arthur. Ahora… ahora, ¿qué?

—¿Qué te parece… vivir?

—Me gusta cómo suena, Arthur.

—Sí. A mí también, Merlin. A mí también.

FINIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos al final!  
> He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este relato, y me apetecía mucho compartirlo. Pensé que a mí me gustaría leer algo así, y que tal vez podría gustarle a alguien más.  
> Estáis más que invitados a darme vuestra opinión. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Cambiaríais algo? ¿Os ha entretenido, divertido, aburrido? ¿Os ha hecho reír, os ha emocionado, os ha hecho suspirar?  
> ¡Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios!  
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
